Crazy for you
by Jennathedreamer
Summary: Please read and comment. Haley has to move to live with her father & brother Jake in Tree Hill. Has to bond with Half sister, deal with love, storms, mental illness, death, and fitting into a new home.
1. Chapter 1

**Crazy for you.**

**Author: Jenna the dreamer.**

**Summary: Haley & Jake are twins. They lived in Cali whole life, when there parents get divorced and there father moves back to his home town of tree hill they visit and meet various people. Then due to problems with her Mom Haley has to move to live with her father Jim and his new wife to be Karen Roe. Haley has to deal with a half sister Brooke, the local jock Nathan, fitting into her new surrounds, storms, sex, suicide, mental health illness, EX boyfriends, music, finding love and a lot more.**

**Couples: Nathan & Haley mainly of course. Brooke & Lucas and Peyton & Jake.**

**Rating:M, mainly because it deals with more adult issues i guess.**

**Authors Note:My mother is Bi polar and it was very hard dealing with a Mom with a mental health problem such as this. So wanted to add it to a fiction. Also if you are not a fan of the couples, still give it a read and COMMENT. I like reading what you guys think. This is my fave fic i have wrote so far.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Reborn.**

The pretty girl with curly long flowing brunette hair and gorgeous hazel eyes entered the quiet diner. It was about 2.30AM and a couple of truckers sat separately at the counter reading papers, also a couple sat with there hands intertwining at a table and giggled like love sick teenagers. The Girl carried a rather large purse over her shoulder, out of which came the headphones to her ipod which were in her ears. She took a seat at a table away from the giggling couple.

"Coffee?" The waitress asked holding a pot in front of her.

The girl took out one headphone turned over her cup, "Thanks."

"Anything else"? The waitress asked in her southern accent.

The visiting girl glanced at the menu, "Blueberry pancakes. Some milk for my coffee." The waitress nodded and headed back behind the counter.

The girl was Haley James, she was a seventeen year old from a small town in California. She was tired and hungry and when she had seen the dinner from her car she had to take a break.

"Here's the milk… you okay honey? Little late for a girl like you to be out here by yourself?"

"I'm fine, on my way home from college for the summer." Haley lied, but she didn't want to have to explain the truth to a total stranger.

Haley watched the waitress go on with her work, she reminded her of Dolly Parton but less boobs bigger waist. The couple at the far table laughed loudly before the guy pulled the girl in for a kiss, she wondered why they were laughing and what they were doing out here. An Affair maybe? Having some food before they head to the motel across the road? Or had they met that night at the bar she'd seen a mile back and hit it off so well they didn't want the night to end? Haley would never know, she poured some milk into her coffee and stirred it slowly staring out the window at the empty road.

A cell phone began to ring, took a moment for Haley to realise it was hers she began searching for it in her over sized purse. After a moment of searching she pulled it out and looked at the screen and saw the name. She pressed the silent tone and carelessly put it back in her purse.

"Here's ya pancakes sugar… anything else you need?" The waitress asked.

Haley smiled, "No thanks." She glanced the her name badge which read **SALLY. **

The pancakes smelled good, the smell reminded her of better times. Times in her childhood they were so innocent and carefree. Haley's mother used to make them for her and her twin brother. Thinking back now Haley realised her mother only made them when her father wasn't around, probably as a treat - but then her father was gone so much they didn't seem such a treat after a while. But still it was something she had done with her mom and that was what made it so special. Haley James left the dinner after her after hours treat and headed back to her parked Nissan. It wasn't anything special just a car that got her from A to B when she needed. Haley didn't know why people spent so much on a car, right now hers was full of boxes of clothes and stuff from her old house which now belonged to a new family. She pulled out her ipod and put it in the adapter for the stereo. Then she belted up and turned on the ignition and started driving down the dark lonely road in Texas toward her destination.

'_Listen baby, Ain__'__t no mountain high ain__'__t no valley low, Aint no river wide enough baby__…__.__"_

Haley smiled brightly as she listened to the song that was blasting from the speakers. It was a old Marvin Gaye song that her Mom had loved and had blasted throughout the house whenever Haley and her brother had argued and within minutes all would be forgotten and they would all be dancing around like crazy people. Haley wondered if playing it now would have the same effect on Haley and her brother after they argued, she doubted it. Haley hated having all these thoughts, but on a long drive alone she supposed there wasn't much else to do.

* * *

Haley liked the feeling of stretching after she's been asleep or like now been on a long drive. The sun was beating down, it was noon and it was at it's highest. She took off her sweater to revel a black vest top and threw it in the car through the open window, Haley tied her hair back with the band that had been on her wrist. It made her feel a little cooler at least. Haley jumped up on her car hood and looked around at her surroundings. She was in Tree Hill, she'd been there before to visit her father but never thought she'd be moving there.

"Haley James." A familiar voice Haley thought, It was a strikingly good looking blond guy around her age. Haley knew him, she had for around six years now.

Haley got off the car and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Hey buddy."

"How's my soon to be sister doing?"

Haley scrunched up her nose, "It's to weird."

"Tell me about it buddy, and you are moving in with us… even weirder."

"As long as we are not sharing a room I'm sure it will be fine." Haley joked.

The blond guy was Lucas Scott, Haley was around eleven when they met. Haley's Father Jim James had moved back to his home town across the country to Tree Hill after the divorce with Haley's mom. On one of her routine visits to her father aged eleven, herself and her brother had stumbled across a little basketball court by the river while exploring. There they also found a scrawny kid called Lucas Scott, they had been friends ever since.

"Sorry about you're Mom, Jake told me what happened." Lucas said touching his friends arm fondly.

Haley looked away, "It's fine. I don't really want to talk about it. But hey here's to my new life in Tree Hill."

Lucas smiled and put a caring arm around her shoulders, "I think this senior year is going to be great now."

"Well of course it is, I'm here!"

"Haley honey!" Karen Roe said throwing herself at her soon to be step-daughter.

Haley smiled and hugged her back, "Hi Karen."

"There's my little girl!" Jim James said coming down the stairs to greet her.

Haley transferred her hug to her father, "Dad."

"You've grown since I last saw you, quite the young woman." Jim commented.

Haley liked Karen Roe she was a good woman who'd raised Lucas much alone since he was born. Jim had known Karen for years but after marrying Haley's mother had lost touch. After he moved back to Tree Hill they had become friends again before three years ago getting together as a couple, maybe because there kids got along so well it helped matters.

"You saw me two months ago in California." Haley muttered, knowing full well she hadn't grown. Haley wondered what Karen saw in her father? Not wanting to be mean but they were opposites in a sense. Jim James was a salesman by day aging rocker by night, his passion was music but that's what tore his first marriage apart.

Jim rolled his eyes, "Okay miss know it all."

"Where's Jake?" Haley asked scanning the room for her brother.

"He in coming here tomorrow, he's with the girlfriend for the weekend at the beach." Jim explained heading out to the car to fetch Haley's belongings.

"Mom would never let me disappear off for a weekend with a chick." Lucas sighed, he wasn't jealous just sating the facts.

"Dad thinks Jake's going to be the next big rock star he could get away with murder. The sun shines out of his-"

"That's enough Miss James. Now want to see you're room? Lucas and I decorated it for you. Thought it would be a nice surprise."

Haley liked surprises, "Sure."

All three headed up-stairs. Karen and Lucas had painted it purples and blues and put glow in the dark stars all over the ceiling, Lucas remembers Haley telling him she loved them and as a kid her Mom and her had stuck them all over the ceiling of the den and turned out the lights and laid there for hours.

"It's stunning thank you guys." Haley said stunned it was beautiful.

"No problem sis." Lucas said with a cheeky smile.

Haley raised a eyebrow, "Still weird."

"So there is a beach party tonight want to check it out meet some people?" Lucas asked as Karen left them alone to go help Jim.

Haley sat on the edge of her new bed which had a purple throw on, "Maybe. I am pretty tired though.""Come on Hale's, you remember Skills and mouth right? It will be fun."

"Oh and is a Miss Davis going to be there?" Haley asked.

Lucas shrugged casually, "Maybe, I guess."

"Ugh, now why would I want to go if she's there?"

"Because she's you're half sister.."

Haley scoffed, "And you have the biggest crush on her EVER."

"That too, but you only met her a couple of times. You are going to be in her grade and in school together."

Haley wondered why men couldn't seem to be faithful, she resented her father a little. When Jake and her were still in her mothers uterus Jim had gone to Tree Hill to visit his family, alone. While he was there he'd met a old school friend at a bar, Victoria Davis who was married but no children. One thing lead to another and they had a one night stand which left Victoria pregnant. But she simply passed off the child as her husbands. That was until Brooke aged eleven found a letter addressed to Jim James in her mother's things, of course Brooke read in. The letter had been meant to send years before it told Jim that Brooke was his and that she thought he should know. It said a lot of others things and explained that Mr. Davis didn't know nor did Brooke. Brooke the type of girl she was confronted her mother and she'd come clean. Brooke was distraught but they decided not to tell anyone and carry on with life and Victoria has explained that if her husband found out the money would stop. But Brooke didn't care and she mailed the letter. Jim James turned up a few weeks later and introduced himself to Brooke. After a heated conversation with Victoria he had taken Brooke out for take out and told her all about his two children and his life. Brooke had told him she wanted to know her siblings, and he'd agreed. Though Jim had done wrong he was honest and he went back to Califonia and told his family. Hence the divorce, which didn't break the marriage it was just the tip on the iceberg. Jake and Haley met up with Brooke, Jake found Brooke funny, and easy to adore yet Haley who wasn't at all like her half sister didn't bond well with her and Brooke felt the bad vibes.

Haley got off the bed and stared out the window looking down at her father who was struggling with a box, "Jake choose to move here two years ago. He is popular, plays basketball, has a hot girlfriend, adores Brooke. I am not going to fit in here."

Lucas moved across the room and stood beside her, "Sure you will."

"I wish I was still in California. Things were normal there."

"Define normal?"

Haley laughed, "Well you know, I had my place there."

"I feel the same and I have lived here my whole life, my half brother is a dick, my father is a whack job and I've been in love with a girl that has barley noticed me for the past two years. Kind of messed up." Lucas said with a fake pout.

Haley pinched his cheek, "Poor baby." they both chuckled.

"At least we got each other."

* * *

Jake James was a good guy, you could ask anyone around Tree Hill and they would agree. He had dreams, lot's of them but didn't know which one to follow. He'd met the girl of his dreams when he was fourteen. Haley and himself had been visiting there father and he'd taken a stroll to the record store. There while flicking through the Foo fighters he'd seen a girl, her name was Peyton Sawyer. It was her long curly blond hair that had caught his eye first, then it was the stack of Vinyl's she was carrying. Maybe there was a chick that appreciated music as much as he did after all. Jake plucked up the courage and spoke to her and they clicked straight away and ever since they had dated. Jake often wondered what would have happened if he hasn't of spoke to her that summer day, maybe Peyton would have dated Nathan who had been pursuing her he'd found out. And maybe he would have got serious with Nikki the chick he'd been seeing in California. But none of that mattered they were together and it was good.

"Hadn't you better go see your sister instead of hiding out here all weekend?" Peyton asked her boyfriend as she sat on her bed in her room drawing.

Jake turned from where he sat on the computer, "Last time I saw her we kind of argued."

"What about?" Peyton asked.

"Mom, and the fact I left California. She believes when I left I left her you know."

Jake had decided when he his freshman year to go live with his father Jim, not just because Peyton lived in Tree Hill and when they were apart it tore him apart but also because he couldn't stand his Mom and the way she was. Jake loved Haley but knew if he stayed in California he would be dragged under and would never be able to live his life. Tree Hill was perfect for him, and far away from his mom.

"Haley has a good heart from what I can tell, she probably could do with her brother right now. I mean moving here, starting a new school, being away from you're Mom. It's probably pretty daunting." Peyton said still drawing.

"I know, I will go see her soon. Tomorrow." Jake replied, before crawling onto the bed and taking the pad and pen off Peyton.

"And what so you want?" Peyton asked lying back with a smile.

"You." Jake replied before kissing his girlfriend.

* * *

Haley's Cell phone began ringing again from her pocket, she pulled it out and again looked at the screen. The same name as the diner, again she pressed the silent button and put it back in her pocket.

"Avoiding someone's call?" Lucas asked as the walked to the beach.

"Chris. I really can't stand him. I need to change my number." Haley said.

Lucas frowned confused, "What happened between you guys?"

"We were going great we had the music thing going on and he helped me be a better performer but he couldn't keep it in his pants, walked in on him and some girl." Haley explained.

"I am sorry Haley."

Haley shrugged, she really wasn't sorry. Her EX boyfriend Chris Keller was great when it came to music but when it came to a relationship he sucked. Chris had been Haley's first boyfriend, they had only dated four months. Haley was glad she'd caught him out when she did. Music like her father and brother was her passion but her song writing was at a standstill lately she tried to write but nothing came to her.

"It's fine, he was a jerk." Haley said and the finally got to the beach house where the party was being held.

"This is Dan's house isn't it?" Haley asked.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah Dan is out of town so Nathan is throwing a party."

"And you want to attend his party?"

"Yeah the guys are here, the rest of the team. Nathan and I don't exactly get along but it's fine." Lucas explained.

Lucas and his half brother Nathan had a turbulent relationship mainly Lucas thought was due to Nathan always wanting to do better and be better than him. It was true. Lucas hadn't had much interaction with his father and half brother until he was nine and began asking about his father, Karen had spoke to Dan and reluctantly Dan agreed to have Lucas over every other weekend. Lucas soon realised his father was controlling and manipulative and knew why Nathan was like he was. Dan soon had Lucas and Nathan playing ball pressuring them both to perform and as soon as they hit High school they were both signed up to the basketball team. Nathan and Lucas could be civil, but a argument could soon occur.

"I have never met Nathan, though I doubt I want to." Haley said.

Lucas laughed, "No you really don't."

They both entered the front door and the sound of loud music hit there ears. Haley could tell the party was already in full swing. People were dancing, jumping around and a few couples making out around the place.

"Want a drink?" Lucas yelled over the music.

"Sure." Haley replied, she watched Lucas head off toward the kitchen through the crowd. Haley wasn't exactly a party animal yet she didn't mind parties given the right people, she could tell right away the party was full of jocks and cheerleaders and the popular people, people she'd never hung out.

"Haley James? That you?" A voice said over the music.

Haley turned around and saw a face she hadn't seen in a couple of years, "Antwon? Oh my god!" she hugged her friend.

"Well haven't you turned into quite the beautiful young lady."

Antwon or skills as her preferred to be known had met Haley James the same day that she'd met Lucas. Although they were never as close as Lucas and Haley and he hadn't unlike Lucas visited Haley in California they had kept in contact through email, text and Myspace. And whenever Haley was visiting Tree Hill they'd try to meet up.

"Still got that charm huh?" Haley laughed.

"You know me baby girl."

Haley let go of her friend, "Last time I saw you was the summer before freshman year. Wow it's good to see you."

Skill's smiled, "You too girl."

It was hard to talk over the music which was being pumped directly next to them form what Haley thought was a rather large sound system. They decided to go find Lucas in the kitchen where it may be a tad quieter. As Haley followed Skill's into the kitchen she saw Lucas shaking his head at Jake who returned Haley's gaze over Lucas's shoulder.

"Not even going to say hello to ya sister huh?" Haley said as she joined Lucas.

Jake sighed nervously, "I'm sorry I didn't come by."

"So much for your weekend away huh."

"We parted badly Hale's I didn't know if you would even be please to see me."

Haley smiled at her brother, "It's forgotten okay."

Jake smiled and pulled his sister into a hug. Haley was still mad at her brother but didn't see the point in holding grudges plus she loved her brother more than that.

"Here's your drink madam." Lucas said after Haley finished hugging her brother.

"Thanks." Haley said taking a sip.

Jake eyes her drink, "Not to much hey, you cannot handle booze."

Lucas and Skills laughed, "Oh I remember when we drunk you're fathers jack Daniels that summer and you puked everywhere on his new white carpet." Lucas reminded everyone, which made the guys laugh more.

"Hey alright I can't handle it, you guys are so mean." Haley joked.

Peyton appeared, "Well the prodigal sister returns to Tree Hill, how you doing Haley?" she asked.

Haley smiled, "I'm good, great to see you!" she embraced her brother's girlfriend.

"You too."

Haley suddenly saw Brooke who'd obviously entered the room with Peyton.

"Hey Haley how are you?" Brooke asked.

I think all six of the people standing around the keg of beer felt the tension in the air as if Haley was a ticking bomb that had to be dealt with carefully.

"I'm fine, how about you?" Haley asked politely as the tension eased a little.

"Drunk. And just dumped my boyfriend." Brooke laughed.

Haley flashed her a fake smile, "Good for you."

"So who wants a dance?" Skill's asked trying to break the ice.

"I will!" Brooke screamed before following Skills into the den.

"Wow." Haley muttered.

"Look I know she's a little much sometimes but she is a great girl." Peyton said.

Haley smiled, "I'm sure she is."

* * *

Haley liked the feeling of sand between her toes, it was another reminder of her childhood. Days spent at the beach as a family, her father playing the guitar while Haley, Jake and her mother danced around sand in there toes. Haley looked at the bottle of vodka she's swiped from the kitchen. Haley was a little way down the beach she could still here the music and loud laughter coming from the party. She'd spent a hour watching her half sister prance around flirting with the guys and being the centre of attention. Haley had tried to get on with the party but Lucas's eyes and attention constantly flicked to Brooke. Jake had disappeared somewhere with Peyton, Haley really didn't want to think about what they were doing. And skills was with his pretty blond girlfriend. While Lucas had gone to the bathroom she'd swiped the bottle and took a walk down the beach to escape.

"Can I get a swig of that?"

Haley looked up to see a tall handsome guy standing in front of her, "Sure." she handed him the bottle. The guy took a sip then sat down next to Haley.

"I would ask if this seat's taken but pretty much doubt it is."

Haley looked at the guy beside her, she'd usually avoid talking to strangers but there was something about him. If she'd known then it was Nathan Scott sitting beside her she probably would have got up and left the minute she saw him, but she didn't know. "It's fine if I was bothered I would have got up and left already." she grabbed the bottle off him and took a sip.

"I haven't seen you before, who are you?" Nathan asked eyes her from the side.

Haley handed him back the bottle, "Who do you want me to be?"

Nathan took a sip then smiled, "A hot chick that is ready to jump my bones."

"Sorry, there will be no jumping of bones on my part?"

"So what you're saying is you want me to jump your bones?" Nathan asked with a smirk, he took another sip before handing it back.

"Negative, and if you try to I will beat your ass." Haley said sternly.

Nathan spat out his mouthful due to him laughing, "You are tiny, you really think you could beat my ass?" he asked wiping his mouth.

"Maybe not, but I got a good set of lungs on me and a good kick."

"Okay we'll agree to disagree. So why are you sitting out here alone?" Nathan asked watching Haley's pretty purple painted toes play with the sand.

"Why are you out here alone?" Haley asked.

"You always answer a question with a question?"

"Do you?"

Haley and Nathan turned to each other and stared for a moment before they began laughing. Haley took the bottle again and had another long sip, then Nathan copied.

"I've been seeing this girl, she broke it off with me tonight. Not really up-set but still she's in there partying it up like it didn't matter." Nathan explained.

Haley sighed sympathetically, "That sucks dude. If I were you I'd go back in there and forget about her, no point pining for someone that obviously doesn't care."

"You are right, maybe I am just pissed because it was good sex." Nathan smirked again.

Haley rolled her eyes, "Typical guy."

"So? I wasn't in love with her, nor was she you know. But still people have urges and I liked her she was fun. Took my mind off stuff at home. Anyway your turn?"

Haley looked out at the ocean, "I'm just hiding out, I don't feel like having to fit in here yet or partying."

"Here I was thinking it was about a dude."

"Not all female problems revolve around men, but probably doesn't help that my boyfriend cheated on me either."

Nathan began playing with the sand with his fingertips, "Were you in love with him?"

"No, never been in love." Haley replied.

"Me either, I love basketball that's all that matters."

Haley took a sip and noticed there was a mouthful left, "Here."

"Thanks, you have it. I think cheating boyfriends beats getting cut off by sluttish girlfriend." Nathan said before jumping to his feet.

Haley drank it, she tried to get to her feet but felt giddy. Haley didn't quite realise how drunk she was till that moment. Nathan laughed before grabbing her arms and pulling her up.

"I am drunk." Haley said swaying a little.

Nathan nodded, "I think you are too. Here jump on my back."

Haley struggled to get a good jump, but she was soon getting piggy backed across the beach toward the beach house. Nathan and Haley both giggled happily like the couple Haley had seen in the Diner when she ate blueberry pancakes. As they approached the steps to the house there waiting was Lucas, Peyton and Jake who'd been looking for Haley for the past half hour. Nathan and Haley were still giggling as Nathan fell up the first steps to the house.

"Haley!" Lucas said shocked as Haley fell on Nathan. Haley looked up still laughing.

"Nathan!" Jake said confused looking at his team mate and sister falling around on the steps, it was obvious they were both drunk.

"Wait this is Haley James? Brooke's half sister?" Nathan asked as he helped Haley to her feet.

"Um yeah." Peyton said trying not to laugh as Nathan passed drunk Haley towards her, Haley leaned on her.

"What the hell have you guys been doing?" Lucas asked angrily grabbing Nathan's shirt. Nathan pushed Lucas back, he wasn't as drunk as Haley and pretty much knew what he was doing.

"Nothing I saw her on the beach we drunk some vodka I brought her back. You should be thanking me." Nathan said.

"Yeah for getting her in this state?" Lucas asked getting in Nathan's face again.

Jake got between them facing Nathan, "Thanks for bring her back. If I hear you tired it on with her you are dead."

"Yeah right, anyway time you losers left." Nathan said before heading inside.

"Better get her home." Peyton said as Haley started falling asleep on her shoulder.

* * *

Nathan Scott was angry a lot, he didn't know why. But it was the driving force behind his game. He took out his frustration on the court and that's what made him captain for the Ravens. The summer for him was all about getting ready for school starting up and getting back out there for the Ravens. Weights, running, shooting hoops, more weights, maybe a swim - That's pretty much what his days consisted of, at the weekend a party followed by making out with some random chick. Why was Nathan so frustrated?

"Nathan I just went down to the beach house, I want that place cleaned up."

Nathan continued to bounce his basketball, "Later Dad."

"No now, it's like a bomb hit it."

"Lucas was there too why don't you get him to clean up." Nathan asked taking a shot at the basket, he scored.

Dan grabbed the ball, "Because Lucas wasn't the one that invited the whole of Tree Hill high over to get drunk. You know Your mother and I were going over there for a couple of weeks. Now go clean it up."

"Fine, I don't need this crap right now."

"Let me guess hung over? What good is that going to do your body? I want you in top shape for your senior year. You need to leave your mark on that court and drinking away most nights isn't going to help." Dan said.

"I had a couple of drinks last night that's it."

"Just clean up Nathan."

Dan walked inside taking the ball with him, Nathan gritted his teeth and headed for his car. Nathan had had plenty of parties at the house and Beach house before but when his father was pissed about something he pretty much took it out on Nathan. Dan probably had an argument with his mother.

"Morning Miss Drunk." Peyton joked as Haley entered her room the following morning.

Haley groaned and laid on the bed beside Peyton, "I want to die."

"You were pretty wasted, and random."

"Nathan Scott?! I feel so embarrassed." Haley groaned again covering her face with a nearby pillow.

Peyton laughed, she'd met Haley a few times and they always spoke on-line. They shared a love of music, Jake had sent some MP3'S of Haley singing to her and she'd loved them.

"How did that happen?" Peyton asked.

Haley shrugged, "Just started talking. I am so ashamed, Nathan Scott! I am supposed to hate him."

"Why? Nathan is a jerk most of the time but he's not that bad." Peyton said defending him.

"My loyalties lie to Lucas, and Lucas has told me so many times what a jerk he is."

"Like I said he can be a jerk but when you were talking was he?"

Haley thought for a moment, "Not really. Kind of cocky but not a jerk."

"Well then, make up your own mind then."

"Anyway it doesn't matter not like were going to be hanging out." Haley said still covering her pretty face.

Peyton smiled, "Brooke dumped him last night."

Haley sat up throwing the pillow to the side, "Wait Brooke was dating Nathan?"

"Yeah didn't you know? Been on/off for a couple of months. Think they were both in it for the sex." Peyton explained.

"Wow."

"Yeah, so you should hang out with Brooke more." Peyton said.

Haley sighed. "Every time I look at her I think of my father cheating on my Mom, it's not easy to get over."

"Yeah but that isn't Brooke's fault."

"And we have nothing in common."

Peyton shrugged, "So? Brooke is my best friend and she likes R&B, watching teen cheerleading movies, shopping. Those things are not top on my list of likes but she is funny and is such a good friend and really talented."

"I don't doubt that, fine I'll give it a shot."

Peyton clapped, "Yay, you will not regret it."

"Why are you so happy?" Haley asked a smiling Peyton.

"Because I know Brooke is going to be happy."

Peyton had talked to Brooke Davis many times about her feelings when it came to finding out she had a different father and a brother and a sister. Brooke wanted that bond with Haley. Jake was easy for Brooke to crack, she always had a way with guys and Peyton was dating him. Haley always seem distant and wary of Brooke.

"Where is Jake? I came by to tell him Dad wants him home they have tux fittings or something."

"In the bathroom. So want Brooke's number?" Peyton asked.

Haley nodded, "Okay shoot."

* * *

Brooke laid on her bed staring blankly up at the ceiling of her bedroom. The rather large finely decorated house was empty apart from Brooke. Brookes parents were often away on vacation, or business leaving Brooke to her own devices. It got lonely but Brooke would never admit that. Brooke's father never found out that she wasn't his, he wasn't around enough to. Plus her mother Victoria had asked Jim James to keep it hush, hush. Brooke liked Jim James, he made her laugh but he was more like a fun uncle or something, she wanted the bond with siblings much more as growing up she'd always wished for a brother or sister.

"So we still broken up?" Nathan asked disturbing Brookes thoughts.

"Yeah." Brooke said sitting up and perching on the end of the bed.

Nathan sat beside her, "So what you got a new guy or something?"

"No, I just don't see the point in us. We don't love each other, It's just sex."

"And what's wrong with that?" Nathan asked putting a hand on Brookes leg.

Brooked pushed it away, "Nothing but I want more Nathan."

"Fine but don't come crying to me when you can't get anyone else." Nathan said getting of the bed. Brooke's cell began to ring from her bedside table, Brooke leaned over and grabbed it. Nathan stood there, he kind of wanted to know who was calling. If it was a guy she had lied to him and he wasn't going to be happy.

"Haley, yeah that sounds great…" Brooke said happily, "Okay see you then."

Brooke smiled and put down her cell, "I have to get ready, you should go."

"Who was that?" Nathan asked, hearing Haley's name he was intrigued.

"Haley James my half sister. Were going out for lunch."

"I met her last night."

Brooke began searching through her wardrobe for a outfit, "Yeah cool."

"What's she like?"

Brooke stopped searching and turned, "Why are you asking?"

"Seemed like a nice girl-"

"Don't even think about messing with her, Haley isn't that kind of girl."

Nathan scoffed and turned, "Neither were you when I first met you." and with that he left. Brooke rolled her eyes and went back to what she should wear.

After some major fashion decisions Brooke got in the VW convertible beetle and headed towards Karen's Café. Brooke was nervous but excited but also was concerned, maybe they wouldn't have anything in common.

"Hi Haley." Brooke said sweetly taking a seat at the table near the window.

Haley looked up from her book, "Hey how you feeling today? Hung over?"

Brooke took off her jacket, "Not really, I pretty much drink most weekends think I'm used to it now."

"Well I am…" Haley said staring at Brooke trying to figure out if they looked alike, "never drinking again."

Brooke laughed, "I said that, doesn't last."

After ordering and chatting about Brooke's aspirations to be a clothes designer and her life so far and what she thought of guys in skinny jeans, Brooke decided she might be talking a little too much.

"Sorry if I am talking about myself too much, I do that when I am nervous."

Haley put down her folk, "It's fine. I was thinking we'd have nothing to say."

"So what about guys? Aren't you dating that guy Lucas?"

Haley nearly spat out her tuna and salad sandwich she has just taken a mouthful of and covered her mouth with her hand, "No were like best friends."

"Oh, he's kind of cute."

"You think so?" Haley asked shocked, considering Lucas had made out she didn't know he existed.

Brooke nodded, "Yeah, too weird considering I was dating Nathan so never really thought about it. But last night I thought he looked kind of yummy."

"He'll be happy to hear that."

"What? Does he like me?" Brooke asked with a curious smile.

Haley figured it would only help, "Yeah he's had a crush on you for a while."

"Really? I might have to keep that in mind."

"So why did you break up with Nathan?" Haley asked before taking another bite of sandwich. Haley had be wondering about Nathan since last night.

"Because I want love Haley, not just a fumble with a jock. And Nathan isn't the type of guy I see that happening with."

"I've heard a lot about him, Lucas has pretty much told me a lot of negative things about him." Haley confessed.

"Yeah he can be a total ass but can you blame him? His fathers a sleaze bag and his Mom's a junkie. But don't tell anyone I said that."

Haley leaned in closer, "She's a druggie?"

"Yeah, prescription pills mainly. Totally went off the rails. You know she co-owns this place, she used to be so nice. Then one day I came in and she was telling the customers to buy diet coke as they were fat."

Haley was shocked but it kind of made sense as she's heard rumours, "Wow."

"Yeah, it's hard on Nathan. There is a good guy in there somewhere."

"I think everyone has good inside them."

Brooke played with her salad with her fork, "Yeah sometimes just takes something for it to come out in them."

Brooke knew she hadn't been the nicest or best person in the past, but something was urging her to be better, maybe it was realising her half sister was something special and she wanted to be held in the same regard.

"I think so too. I feel bad, I think I had this preconception of cheerleaders and prom queens before we met and I was wrong." Haley admitted.

"To be honest I wondered what we'd have in common, and I was intimidated by you Haley. A musician, a grade A student, and everything I hear about you is good and how wonderful you are."

Haley gave a sigh of relief, "Well if were talking about that, all I hear about you is what a good person you are."

"So how about we loose the pressure, forget that were related. We just be friends?"

Haley smiled, "I love that idea."

"Good, I do too."

* * *

Lucas wiped the sweat from his forehead before pulling off his white t-shirt and throwing it on the bench at the river court. It was early afternoon and he'd been playing basketball for a hour with his friends Skill's, Fergie and Jake.

"Come on Scott you slacking." Skills yelled from across the court.

"Who's loosing!" Lucas yelled back giving Jake a High five.

Lucas loved it when basketball was like this, no pressure, no fathers or coaches yelling from the sidelines. Just the court, the ball and friends. Lucas ran over and grabbed the ball and threw it in the air with ease scoring a three pointer.

"Oh damn." Fergie said as he was the first one to see Brooke Davis walking towards them, she was wearing jean hot pants, a vest top and heels and she looked HOT.

"Dude that's my sister." Jake said slapping him playfully on the head, "What's up Brooke D?" he asked.

"Oh I am not here to see you big brother, I need a talk with Lucas."

Lucas figured he hadn't heard right, Brooke Davis wanted to talk with him? They never had chats. Lucas glanced over on the chance he had heard right and saw Brooke smiling at him seductively.

"Can we talk over here?" Brooke asked point toward her car.

Lucas stood stunned for a moment, "Sure." he passed the ball to Skill's and followed Brooke over to her car out of ear shot.

"So want to take me out tonight?" Brooke asked pressing her body against his.

Lucas's jaw dropped, "Um what?"

"Haley told me you are all crushed out on me."

"I wouldn't say crushed out…" Lucas stuttered, "Think your cool maybe."

Brooke smiled, "Well if you want to go out pick me up at eight and don't be late nervous boy."

Lucas couldn't believe he's said think your cool but shook it off, "Okay cool I'll be there."

Brooke smiled before getting back in the car, Lucas watched her drive away before jogging back over to the guys who all wanted to know what she wanted.

"A date!" Lucas said still in shock.

"No way!" Jake and Skill's said in unison.

Lucas laughed, "Is it that unbelievable?"

"No man, just Nathan's ex you know he isn't going to be happy." Jake said.

Lucas hadn't thought about Nathan at all, "They broke up."

"So you two don't get along so great as it is, to me this is just adding fuel to the fire. Maybe you should tell him first."

"Why? He'd date one of my ex's without concern. Why should I worry?"

"Because you are Lucas Scott, you care about peoples feelings." Skill's was right and Lucas knew he'd end up checking if Nathan was cool with it. A conversation he didn't really want to have.

After the game Lucas headed to his fathers house to talk to Nathan who he found out front playing ball.

"Hey Nathan." Lucas greeted him.

Nathan gave him a casual nod, "Dad's at the beach house."

"I came to see you." Lucas said "Wanted to check something out."

Nathan frowned, "What?"

"Brooke asked me out, you opposed to this?"

Nathan stood there for a second, "Sure date my sloppy seconds no big deal."

"You sure?" Lucas asked, he figured Nathan would be more mad.

"Yeah, been there done that."

Lucas realised it was kind of gross, "Okay cool. See you later."

"Wait how about we go on a double date?" Nathan asked.

"Okay somehow Toto I don't think were in Kansas anymore." Lucas said, today was getting weirder and weirder, Brooke asking him out now Nathan wanting a double date. What next Haley getting married to some jock before prom?

"Serious I been checking out this girl, kind of hot. You know her, so how about we all go out. Plus were brothers, like Dad keeps saying."

"Who's the girl?" Lucas asked slightly puzzled.

Nathan smirked, "Haley James."

"What?"

"Yeah think we'd be good together!" Nathan knew how to hit a nerve and to get a reaction out of someone.

"Stay away from Haley." Lucas yelled edging closer to Nathan.

"Or what? Maybe I like her."

Lucas glared at Nathan, "Stay away from her, I won't tell you again."

"Whatever, have fun with my sloppy seconds remember I hit that first."

Lucas wanted to react but had become accustomed to his brothers attempts at getting a rise out of him and was beyond caring. All Lucas knew was that if he messed with Haley he'd regret it.

* * *

"Lucas jaw hit the floor, I love having that effect on guys. All night I was messing with him making him go red and stutter." Brooke giggled as she applied sun cream to her arms. Brooke loved having guys lust after her.

"Brooke!" Haley said shocked, "I hope you didn't mess with him to much."

"No, I had a great time. He's a nice guy, so not used to someone to my variety coming on to him. But he will."

"I feel sorry for Lucas." Peyton joked.

Peyton, Haley, and Brooke all sat in that order on there towels on the beach trying to catch some sun.

"I do to, haven't seen him since yesterday didn't get to ask him how it went."

Brooke passed the sun cream to Haley, "Great of course, put that on."

"See who needs California huh?" Peyton said nudging Haley.

"Oh Cali girl when school starts up you are so joining the cheerleading squad."

Haley raised her eyebrows, "When hell freezes over.

"Oh come on, it is fun! What a better way to start a new school as a cheerleader, it's like instant popularity with no work."

"She has a point Haley, plus it isn't that bad." Peyton said.

"Maybe, we'll see what happens." Haley said adjusting her big round shades.

Brooke squealed, "There's Lucas all topless."

"Ew." Haley muttered, looking over at Lucas who was with Skill's and Jake as usual. Haley glanced past and saw Nathan also with a group of different guys, she couldn't help but look at him under her shades.

"Hello sexy ladies." Skill's said rubbing his hands together as the guys stood in front of the girls.

"Dude." Jake said slapping his bald head.

Brooke looked over her shade and up at Lucas, "Fancy getting wet?" Haley and Peyton burst out into fit of giggles. As Lucas stood dumbfounded.

"Not right now, but hey if your lucky maybe later." Lucas replied after a moment "come on guys." he said walking off towards the refreshments.

Brooke now sat jaw open a little, "Oh my god, he's so playing me at my own game. I like it!" Brooke said watching Lucas and the guys head off.

"That's to gross for words." Haley groaned.

"Talking of gross." Brooke whispered as Nathan and Tim appeared staring down at them. Tim, Nathan's best friend practically drooling.

"What up ladies, anyone want help with sun block? I have warm hands."

"Tim shut up." Nathan said, stealing glances at Haley who wore a yellow bikini which showed of her small yet curvy body. Haley covered herself a little with a towel as she suddenly felt body conscious.

"What do you want?" Brooke asked rudely.

"So were not even friends anymore?" Nathan asked, he didn't care either way.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Yeah but you must want something?"

"Yeah I need to talk to Haley."

Peyton and Brooke both turned to Haley who hated everyone looking at her, "What's up?"

"I got tickets for a Wreckers concert, wondered if you wanted to go?"

Haley didn't know what to say, she could feel four pairs of eyes burning into her.

"I love the Wreckers, I thought they sold out?"

Nathan smiled, "They have, I just pulled a few strings."

"Wait Nathan you like the wreckers?" Peyton asked knowing full well he did not.

"Sure, so you want to go?"

Haley started up at him, something was saying GO, GO. But there the Haley sense kicked in, "No, I would love to but not a good idea."

Nathan was disappointed but kind of figured, "Fine you can have the tickets I'll give them to Lucas to pass on to you."

"No I can't let you do that, at least let me pay you back." Haley protested.

"It's fine Haley. See you around." Nathan said, he walked away with Tim.

"Okay what the hell was that about?" Peyton asked.

Haley shrugged, "I have no clue."

"I bet he wants to piss Lucas off because I went out with him."

Haley thought for a moment what a bitchy thing to say, then realised they were talking about Nathan Scott - Son of Dan Scott and it made sense, still kind of bruised Haley's ego a little as being asked out on dates didn't happen a lot.

"Yeah Brooke everything's about you." Peyton said sarcastically.

"I think she's right. God Nathan is a jerk, he better come through with those tickets at least now."

"He will, one thing about Nathan he say's he'll do something he will. Plus chance to show off that he can get things others can't." Brooke said.

"Forget Nathan, this summer is going to be great. I have a feeling." Peyton assured them, to which Brooke and Haley nodded.

"I am starting to feel more at home, like Tree Hill isn't as bad as I though."

Peyton patted Haley on the back, "Course it isn't, you got us girls now buddy."

"I never even had girl type friends before."

"Oh god, you have some major slumber party, girlie DVD nights to catch up on." Brooke smiled.

**To be continued... let me know what you think. I already have chapter 2 & 3 written but want to get some feedback first. : Jenna.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for positvie reviews. This iwsn't my favorite chapter best is yet to come. Any ideas and comments would be appreciated.**

* * *

**Chapter two.**

**Adolescents.**

Jim James stood in the closed Café' in his usual dress sense. A t-shirt that said '**I****'****m in the band' **and his jeans. He'd put Journey in the CD player loudly and blasted out around the café, it helped him clean up. Jim was a happy guy, well since he settled back in Tree Hill. Jim would never admit it to his kids but it was when he divorced Haley and Jake's mom he had become free. He could play music loud and start up his band again and play guitar loudly.

The music went down, "Dad don't have it so loud." Haley said appearing from the back of the café.

"You love this song!" Jim said "Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world…" he sang loudly with the lyrics.

"I have never loved Journey Dad." Haley said playfully wiping down the counter.

"How could anyone not?" Jim asked.

Haley started working at the café a couple of weeks after arriving in Tree Hill, Karen her soon to be step-mom had given her the job. Haley strangely enjoyed it had become part of the furniture.

"I was thinking of hiring a tribute band for the reception."

Haley gave her father the look, "I know in the world of Jim James's that would be cool but in the normal world that is a big no, no."

"I was joking honey, how about we have a sing song. We haven't in forever."

"No I have homework and stuff Dad." Haley lied.

Jim knew Haley was lying but didn't pressure her, she didn't adore him like she used to as a child and he missed it but understood why. He had let all his children down at some point and that was the only regret he had.

"How's Tree Hill high treating you?" Jim asked.

"Fine, it's good. I got a job tutoring that's cool." Haley said happily.

Jim smiled, "I am proud of you honey, you have fitted in here so well and made some nice friends and have bonded well with Brooke. All you need now is a nice fellow and you'll be set."

"You are the only father I know that encourages his daughter to date, and no I don't need a guy." Haley said turning off the coffee machine.

"Okay, Okay. Touchy subject I know."

"So I am done, you can go if you want dad?" Haley said taking off her apron.

Jim picked up the broom he's been sweeping with, "I'll give you a ride!"

"It's fine I am going to stay play the keyboard for a while, try and write." Haley said.

Jim gave in, "Okay honey, see you at home." he kissed his daughter goodbye and headed home.

Haley looked at the keyboard in the corner of the café, it was there for open mic nights and such which Karen had now and again. Haley wanted to play but no matter how long she sat behind the keyboard nothing came to her.

"Haley!" Deb Scott said coming through the back.

Haley was shocked to see her, "You okay Mrs Scott?" she asked she could tell by the was Deb was swaying side to side she was a little worse for wear.

"I'm fine, just needed a coffee." Deb turned on the coffee machine before falling to the floor. Haley rushed over concerned to find Deb slumped against the wall she was passed out. Haley shook her head before reaching for Deb's cell phone that had landed on the floor, she scrolled through the numbers before finding Nathan's number, she pressed dial and felt nervous as it rang.

"Hi Nathan it's Haley James, sorry to bother you but your Mom is here. I think she could do with a ride home." Haley explained. Nathan said he'd be right there before hanging up. Haley wondered whether she should have called Karen or even Dan Scott but her instinct had been Nathan.

"She's over there, I made her a cup of coffee but she is out." Haley said as she let Nathan through the front door. She had forgotten how good-looking he was. Nathan went behind the counter and began to shake his Mom a little.

"You want a hand getting her to the car?"

Nathan sighed and pulled his Mom's arm around his shoulder, "No it's fine" he lifted up her legs now carrying her in his arms.

"Sorry, I didn't know what else to do."

Nathan carrying his mother headed back out the front door, "Thanks."

Haley watched Nathan put Deb into the car before walking around to the drivers side and getting in. Nathan drove off leaving Haley alone again with her thoughts. Haley hadn't seen Nathan Scott over the summer, apparently he'd been away at a basketball camp down in Florida. Not that she'd openly been asking about him, she'd over heard Deb telling Karen.

A half hour later Haley still sat playing around on the keyboard, there was a knock on the front door. Haley looked over and saw Nathan standing there sheepishly.

"Everything okay?" Haley asked letting him in again.

Nathan nodded, "Yeah I just wanted to say thanks again. Sorry if I seemed pissed off before." he took a seat at the counter.

"It's okay, it's understandable." Haley said taking a seat next to him.

"It's embarrassing. My drunk pill popping Mom, not something to be proud of."

Haley gave him a sympathetic smile, "We shouldn't let our parents mistakes mess up our own lives. Have you tired talking to her, telling her she needs professional help."

"Yeah, she doesn't listen. My Dad gets off on it, I don't know what to do anymore."

Haley thought for a minute, "What about a intervention? Talk to Karen, I know she really is worried about Deb."

"Maybe, I don't know but I can't take much more of this crap." Nathan said slamming his fist in the counter. There was a moment of awkward silence after.

"I am sorry Nathan. I know how you feel."

"Don't be sorry, and what your Mom a drunk too?" Nathan asked.

Haley shrugged, "Not really, but my Mom has mental health issues. She acts like she's drunk most of the time. Growing up she did a lot of things that embarrassed me and made me so angry. But she got help in the end."

"Is she okay now?" Nathan asked genuinely interested.

"I guess, she is in a facility in California. My Mom kind of decided she didn't want me in her life the day I dropped her off there. Haven't spoke to her since."

Haley's Mother Lydia James had been diagnosed with bipolar disorder in her late teens she had ignored it and kept it to herself for many years. In college she met Jim James and they married after a couple of years, still never telling her husband. Then after Haley and Jake were born Lydia's behaviour had got worse she suffered major depressive episodes and had finally admitted to Jim her condition. Lydia avoided taking her mood stabilizer medication. Lydia had no sense of what she was doing half the time, taking her kids out in the middle of the night in winter for a road trip, having her friends over most of whom were drunks, thinking she was going to become the next big news reporter and driving to different locations trying to get a job and leaving the kids in the car for hours, having her music up full blast making jam at six in the morning then selling it out front of the house. As a child Haley had thought she had a normal fun Mom and always stuck by her mothers side even when Jim argued with Lydia and Jake was calling her crazy. Jim had had enough and following his infidelity being found out had been happy to leave. Part of Jake leaving was also to do with his Mothers behaviour. Haley still stuck by her, tucking her into bed after she'd been up all night, cooking her dinner as he mother had wanted candy for dinner. But one day Haley woke up and realised her mother needed help and had drove her to a medical facility where she would be staying for a long period of time. Jim had flown out and helped his daughter, they put the house up for sale and decided she had to come live in Tree Hill.

"I am sorry too." Nathan said with a caring smile.

"Guess your not the only one with screwed up parents." Haley joked.

Nathan nodded, "So you missed me?" he asked lightening the mood.

"Where have you been?" Haley replied cheekily.

"I know you missed me, bet you were pining for my hot body. I saw you checking me out on the beach that day."

Haley scoffed, "Please. You are so full of yourself."

"Maybe, but I know you want me." Nathan joked again with a smirk.

"You are Nathan Scott, I've heard about you for so many years. And about how much of an ass you are. I should hate you."

Nathan rolled his eyes still smiling, "Lucas and I may not get along but so what were brothers aren't we supposed to argue?"

"Argue yeah, but come on you don't care about Lucas you don't even like him!"

"I feel like it's a constant battle to do better than him."Haley shook her head, "That's kind of pathetic."

"Maybe it is alright but things changed when he started coming over at weekends. But I don't hate him, I did but now he's just a guy I know to me." Nathan explained to Haley who listened.

"He's a good guy." Haley said, "You should give him a break now and then maybe you'd even end up getting along!" she added.

"Yeah right, but whatever maybe along the line we will but I don't see it happening anytime soon that's all."

"Well at least your not totally opposed to the idea." Haley said jumping off her seat and heading over to the refrigerator to grab a bottle of water.

"It's getting late, I better be getting home." Haley said unscrewing her bottle top.

"I guess, so when we going on a date?" Nathan asked with a smile.

Haley frowned, "When you start getting along with Lucas."

"How about you go on a date with me and I will try getting along with him better."

Haley thought for a moment, "No dates, but tomorrow night I am going to the movies to see the new Adam Sandler movie if you want to come I'll be there."

"You go to the movies alone?" Nathan asked with a smile.

"Yeah what's wrong with that?" Haley asked, she had no problem she was a independent kind of girl who did what she wanted.

Nathan chuckled, "Nothing at all. I'll be there. What showing?"

"Eight o'clock."

* * *

Brooke slammed her locker shut and looked up the busy hall for a friend or her boyfriend Lucas. She saw Haley James walking towards her, Brooke smiled.

"Hey smart girl." Brooke beamed at her half sister.

Haley smiled back, "Hey, I need some advice."

"On what?"

"On weather I should do something or not." Haley whispered.

Brooke was flattered, Brooke has always know Haley as the type of girl that never needed advice and she was strong minded.

Brooke pulled Haley into a empty classroom, "What's up?"

"Nothing, well I was talking to Nathan and he asked me out…" Haley explained. Brooke gasped "Oh my god!"

"Anyway I said no, but if he wanted to meet me I'd be at the movies tonight and he was welcome to join me." Haley said biting her nails.

"What? Well Haley I don't know what to say! Nathan Scott!"

"I know you dated him and if it's to weird I won't-"

"No, that's not a problem. It's just he's kind of a jerk sometimes and he's Lucas's brother you know you're best friend." Brooke said cutting Haley off.

"I know, but I see something good in Nathan. He's not as bad as I first thought."

Brooke shook her head, "Maybe not but I wouldn't want to see you get hurt."

"I won't Brooke, it's not serious." Haley tried to explain.

"Just be careful and I would talk to Lucas." Brooke advised.

Haley nodded, "I am going to, you think he'll be mad?"

"I don't know, maybe more than likely. But he'll get over it, plus you have good judgement when it comes to people."

Over the summer Brooke and Haley had spent a lot of time together and they had bonded and built up a good solid relationship, they both regretted that they hadn't gotten to know each other sooner.

"Yeah, I just feel like there's something about him that draws me to him. If it's a big mistake then I will learn from it."

"Okay, but be careful." Brooke insisted before pulling Haley toward her for a friendly sister hug.

"Don't tell anyone okay." Haley said nervously.

"I won't, okay so I need some advice too." Brooke said

Haley smiled "Okay shoot."

"Lucas and I were getting hot and heavy the other night and-"

"Ew Brooke do I really want to hear this?" Haley asked disgusted. The thought of her sister and best friend having sexy time wasn't something she wanted to think about ever.

"Yes, anyway we were getting so close to having sex and he totally pulled away and said he felt a little sick. What's that all about?"

"Maybe he was telling the truth and felt sick." Haley said.

"Yeah right, we have been seeing each other all summer we haven't had sex yet and I get the feeling he doesn't want to." Brooke said sadly.

Haley laughed, "He's male Brooke he obviously wants to. Maybe he's feeling insecure as your more experienced than him."

"You think? How many girls has Lucas been with?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know, we've never had that conversation but in the time I've known him he's never really had a girlfriend." Haley replied.

"I should talk to him right?"

"Yeah, ask him what's up tell him how you are feeling." Haley suggested.

Brooke nodded, "Yeah I will. I mean I can tell he is excited if you know what I mean."

"Ew Brooke enough!" Haley exclaimed making her gross face.

Lucas opened the door to the Classroom, "What are you guys doing in here?"

"Just chatting." Brooke said.

"Lucas I am going to the movies tonight, Nathan said he might come. Are you okay with that?" Haley asked quickly, kind of like ripping off a band aid.

"No I'm not okay with that, but I guess it's up to you." Lucas said shocked.

"I've already told her to be careful." Brooke informed Lucas.

Lucas nodded, "I agree be careful, I swear he messes with you I'll hurt him."

"It's not even like were dating, were going to the movies no big deal."

"Whatever, just don't fall for his crap."

Haley rolled her eyes and picked up her back pack, "I won't. I'll see you at home." she left the class room leaving Brooke and Lucas alone.

"We need to talk." Brooke said turning to Lucas.

"Okay pretty girl what's up?"

Brooke sighed, "We've been seeing each other a couple of months now and it's great I really enjoy your company and you feel the same right?"

Lucas smiled "Of course I do."

"So why won't you have sex with me?" Brooke asked.

Lucas sighed awkwardly, "Well I just don't want to rush into it Brooke, I mean I have wanted this for a long time and now were together I just don't' want to screw it up. I have seen how sex screws up a lot of relationships."

"Lucas, I just want to be with you because I like you a lot I want to be intimate."

"I do to, I just don't want to do anything that will mess this up. so you going to be my girlfriend then?" Lucas asked running his hands over her hips and pulling her towards him.

Brooke smiled, "Boyfriend and girlfriend huh? I think I could deal with that."

Lucas smiled before pressing his lips on hers.

"You make me happy Brooke Davis."

Brooke kissed him again, "You make me happy too boyfriend."

* * *

Nathan stood outside the movie theatre debating his next move, Go inside and enjoy a movie with a chick that is pretty and intelligent or avoid the drama and go home and forget about it. He knew part of the reason he was doing this was to annoy Lucas, but when he was around Haley James he felt like he needed to be a better man and that wasn't fair on her but Nathan went in.

"Sorry I am late." Nathan said appearing in the line next to Haley.

Haley smiled, "Didn't think you were coming."

Nathan took a handful of Haley's popcorn, "Were you up-set?"

"Hardly." Haley replied.

After the movie Nathan suggested they go for a walk, Haley agreed.

"That movie was funny as hell." Nathan laughed.

Haley smiled, "Yeah it was, that part with the hand stuck in the thing was hilarious."

Nathan agreed, "I didn't think you'd like that kind of movie."

"Why not?" Haley asked.

"Because you seem artsy, like the type of chick that likes indie movies." Nathan explained as they walked along down my the river.

"You shouldn't judge a book by it's cover." Haley said.

"You should take you're advice." Nathan muttered in regard to Haley being wary of him because of what she'd heard in the past.

Haley shook her head, "That's different, plus I have loyalties to Lucas. He has been my friend for years and he isn't the type to make up lies about you."

"Yeah I have been a dick to him but I am tired of talking about it. You are old enough to make up your own mind about me right?" Nathan asked.

"If I thought you were this horrible guy I wouldn't have suggested you come to the movies tonight would I?"

Nathan watched her as they walked slowly together, the moon was bright and it was the perfect romantic surrounds for a date. Nathan stared she was pretty, and under that ugly poncho she was wearing she had a hot body. He remembered her in that bikini on the beach that day.

"I guess. So what next?" Nathan asked with a grin.

Haley raised an eyebrow, "I am going home to study then bed."

Nathan smiled, "I'm down for that."

"Very funny, unlike most chicks you know I'm not going to jump into bed with Mr. Big shot Nathan Scott who scores his touchdowns and drives a nice car." Haley said.

Nathan began laughing, "First off I play basketball not football no touchdowns going on in basketball."

"Whatever you know what I mean."

"Look I'll walk you home then I'll see you at home! Is that okay?" Nathan asked still laughing at Haley. He wasn't laughing because he thought she was dumb it was simply because she was cute.

"Okay cool. But no good night kiss either." Haley said sternly.

"Fine by me. Can I least get a hug?" Nathan asked.

Haley nodded, "Maybe."

They continued to walk towards Haley's house talking about movies, music, school and what they wanted to do after graduation. It was nice Nathan thought just talking to a girl for once.

"Well this is my place." Haley said as they stopped out front.

Nathan looked up at the house and saw Lucas come to a up-stairs window, "Do I get my hug now?"

Haley stood for a second, she hadn't noticed Lucas "Okay."

Nathan wrapped his arms around Haley's neck and stared up at Lucas as they embraced. Nathan could see Lucas wasn't happy and for a moment he felt pleased with himself, then as Haley squeezed him a little tighter it turned to guilt.

"I had a good time Haley, thanks." Nathan said letting go and taking a step back.

"Me too." Haley said heading towards the door.

Nathan watched her, "I'll see you at school." he walked off down the street. He has enjoyed the evening and he'd realised that getting something over on Lucas wasn't what he wanted to achieve from spending time with Haley.

"Nathan!" A male voice yelled.

Nathan turned and saw Lucas running toward him, "Don't start Lucas."

"Are you messing with her?" Lucas yelled pushing Nathan slightly.

"No, look it's not all about you Lucas. I like her, she's cool."

Lucas calmed a little, "Look her last boyfriend was a dick I don't want her getting hurt again. And Jake doesn't either so you mess with her were going to break your face okay?"

Nathan laughed he was never scared of Lucas, "Whatever. But just so you can sleep a little better I am not messing with her."

"Good." Lucas muttered before walking away.

Nathan sighed, "You coming over this weekend?"

Lucas turned, "Yeah I am supposed to be why?"

"We could go down to the river court play some one on one? Get you in shape."

Lucas frowned, "Me in shape? I'll run circles around you."

"We'll see won't we!" Nathan replied.

"See you then little brother." Lucas said.

Nathan nodded before heading home, Haley James was really having an effect on him.

* * *

"Peyton is pregnant." Jake said as he buried his head in his hands.

"What?" Haley asked, she couldn't believe her ears.

Jake was sitting on his sisters bed, he had been with Peyton all day trying to figure out what they should do. Seventeen and pregnant? Jake was scared.

"We did a test, she's pregnant."

Haley moved closer to her brother and put a arm around him, "Oh my god."

"I don't know what to do? A dad at seventeen!"

"Is Peyton okay?" Haley asked concerned.

Jake shrugged, "Up-set. But I told her whatever happens I'll be there for her. If we have it then I'll be a father. I made this baby to."

"I am so proud of you Jake James."

"Don't I am stupid, all I keep thinking about is how will we cope? School and college."

Haley bit her bottom lip, "I wish I could help you, you both need to talk this through and decide. If you want this baby I will help out, everyone will."

"I know, I need to go back over there. I just came here to get some clothes."

"Okay. If you need me call me." Haley said before kissing her brother on the cheek.

Jake headed to his room and shoved a couple of t-shirts and pants into a backpack before heading over to Peyton's. Jake knew he wasn't ready to be a father, no way. But as he walked towards the love of his life's house he knew no matter what they would be okay because they loved each other, no matter how cheesy it sounded.

"You think I'd be a good Mom?" Peyton asked as Jake entered her room.

Jake could tell it's all she'd been thinking about, "Of course you will."

"My Dad's getting back in a couple of days, we need to decide before he gets back because he'll know something is up." Peyton said lying back on her bed.

Jake put down his bag and laid beside her, "Either way I'm here okay."

"I know, I don't think I can get an abortion Jake. I know we both have big dreams for the future but I don't think I could live with getting rid of it." Peyton explained.

"Then don't we'll have this kid and get through it together. We can still achieve our dreams you know. By the time you've had the kid it will be nearly graduation and we could take a year out before going to college to spend time with the baby and they save some money live off campus, get a good sitter. Or I know you wanted to go to California for school we could live with my uncle over there" Jake suggested resting his head on Peyton's shoulder.

"You've thought about this huh?" Peyton asked.

"It's all I have been thinking about." Jake replied.

Peyton's fingers played with Jake's brown hair, "I am scared you know."

"Same here. So we doing this? We going to be parent?!" Jake asked with a smile.

"I guess we are! I told Haley, she said she was proud of me. It's the first time she has ever said that and it felt nice."

"It's because you are a good guy, most high school boys would run away first sign of a child you know." Peyton said relived Jake wasn't heading for the hills.

"I love you Peyton. Yeah I might be scared but I have a feeling it's going to be okay. Weird but okay."

"I think I am going to freak out here. How are you so calm?" Peyton asked.

"I always am calm Peyton, you know me."

Peyton kissed Jake's head, "I love you."

Jake sighed he knew that he was going to give his child a good life, one not filled with bizarre memories of finding his Mom asleep in the parked car in the garage with Dusty Springfield full blast, or listening to his parents argue for hours.

"Karen has Lucas at our age and she's done okay." Jake reminded Peyton.

"Yeah you are right. Were not the first underage kids to get pregnant. And I know we won't be the last either."

Jake closed his eyes, "You think your father is going to go crazy?"

"Yes. But I think he'll be okay with it after the initial shock."

"This kid is going to be a musical genius, with your music taste and my guitar skills it's going to be the next big thing I think." Jake gushed.

Peyton smiled, "As long as he or she gets my looks I'll be happy." she joked.

Jake jumped up and playfully tickled Peyton who laughed.

* * *

"Okay listen up, a Halloween costume isn't about being scary or looking gross it's about being able to dress as sluttish as you want without being classed as a whore!" Brooke told a listening Haley and Peyton as they all sat in Brookes room.

"I am not dressing up like a slut I am pregnant!" Peyton said.

"Me either." Haley added, shaking her head.

Brooke sighed, "Fine Peyton, but Haley you want to get Nathan drooling right?" she asked. Brooke had listened to Haley a few nights before go on about how her and Nathan had been to the movies a couple of times but they never kissed. Haley figured it was turning into more of a friendship thing.

"No I don't want Nathan drooling over me. Were just friends." Haley insisted.

Peyton and Brooke scoffed, "Yeah right smart girl, you can't lie to us were your friends. And Nathan digs you, I have never seen him want to study so much in his life since he met you." Brooke said looking through her wardrobe.

"Jake and I are going as Sid and Nancy." Peyton said with a smile. She was two months pregnant and loving it and Jake.

"Cool, Brooke why don't you and Lucas do the couple costume thing?" Haley asked.

"Because that is what cheesy couples do. And anyway I want Lucas drooling all over me and wanting me so much it hurts." Brooke explained with a smirk.

"Thanks." Peyton laughed in regard to her cheesy couple comment.

"I saw Nathan today, he's going as some like Bugsy Malone gangster so I was thinking old school sexy gangster outfit. Black fishnet stockings, a hat, pinstripe short skirt?" Brooke said.

"No way!" Haley said.

"Come on Haley work with me here! Fine, okay what about this!" Brooke pulled out a beautiful white dress. It was just like the one Marilyn Monroe has worn when she stood over the fan and let her dress blow up. Brooke had brought it for a fancy dress party a couple of years ago but never worn it as she didn't go to the party.

"Oh my god!" Haley said in awe of the dress.

"Pop on a pair of silver heels and a blond curly wig and were all set. Marilyn Monroe eat your heart out. It's sexy but so not sluttish." Brooke said proudly she had a knack for fashion.

"I love it, so cool." Haley said getting off the bed and letting Brooke hold it up against her body.

"If Nathan's jaw doesn't drop then he is so gay." Brooke said.

Haley and Peyton laughed, "Thanks Brooke." Haley said excited.

Brooke smiled and handed the dress over, "No problem. So we need to decorate the house, get the rest of our costumes, get nibbles for the party and candy for the kids that come by, get some booze, hide all the valuables and were all set for the party in t minus nine hours." She said glancing at her watch.

Brooke has decided to have the Halloween party at her place, the parents were away for a couple of weeks in the south of France and she figured what the hell. Brooke enjoyed being a party planner.

"I have to go work help Karen out for a couple of hours. Pick me up from the café at like one and we'll go to the mall." Haley said hanging the dress carefully in the closet out of harms way.

"Okay, so while Haley is working we'll get the nibbles and candy okay Sawyer?" Brooke asked Peyton who really didn't have a choice either way.

* * *

Haley hadn't had so many compliments in one night, maybe not even in all her life. People has said how great she looked as she mingled with her school friends. Haley had to admit it felt nice having some attention but Nathan hadn't been the one giving her any. Nathan stood in Brooke's kitchen with guys off the team drinking a keg and laughing at private jokes. Haley had seen him catch her looking at him in his costume, a pin stripe suite and black hat and fake plastic gun. Haley thought he looked great, and hot but now he seemed to be ignoring her all together. Haley picked up a bottle of something, she didn't even look and headed up-stars to find a empty room to drown her sorrows. Haley sat in Brookes' bedroom ready to take a sip when the door opened and Nathan appeared.

"Don't drink that, I'll get accused of getting you drunk again." he said closing the door behind him and crossing the room to Haley's side.

"Did you follow me up here?" Haley asked curiously.

"Maybe, you look hot Haley." Nathan said looking her up and down.

Haley blushed, "Why have you ignored me all night then?"

"I'm sorry, it's just… I don't know everyone's here."

Haley gasped, "You are embarrassed you be seen with me huh?" she asked.

"No, not at all. I've been a jerk and lately I have realised you deserve better than me." Nathan said sadly.

"What makes you say that?" Haley asked.

"Because maybe I was a jerk to Lucas and maybe I did go to the movies the first night with you partly to get at him. But after you hugged me I knew I couldn't be that guy and I backed off." Nathan explained.

Nathan was right, ever since the first date Nathan had stopped with his innuendo remarks and being such a asshole to Lucas. Nathan had treated her to the movies as thanks for helping him with his homework. Haley enjoyed it, the talks on the way home about his parents and hers and how they both wanted to change the world in there own ways.

"You are a good guy Nathan." Haley said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Only because of you. If I hadn't met you I'd still be here being a jerk to Lucas, hitting on chicks and not caring about home work or school." Nathan replied.

Haley stared into his eyes, "You never asked for another kiss after that first movie night, why?" she asked.

"Because, you deserved better than some jerk hitting on you. I wanted to be your friend Haley."

Haley frowned, "You wanted to be just friends?" she asked nervously.

"All I know is I wanted you in my life and friends first was the right way to do it. I wanted you to trust me before I made an advance towards you."

Haley smiled, "I do. Trust you that is. I've told you stuff about my Mom and you haven't repeated it."

"I wouldn't Hale's. But tonight I saw you, looking like this and I realised you deserve someone much better than me."

"I really would like you to kiss me right now." Haley said, she couldn't take it anymore. She'd wanted him to kiss her for a while now and the time was here.

Nathan cupped his hands around her face and pressed his lips against hers. Haley felt excitement, butterflies in her stomach. Haley run a hand through his hair as they kissed deeper now with tongues and so much passion.

"Wow." Haley said as they broke away after a minute or so.

Nathan smiled, "Yeah wow." he leant forward again for another kiss. Haley held up a hand to his mouth, "I just want to get a few things straight okay?"

"Okay, go ahead." Nathan said.

"I am not going to have sex with you right here and now!"

Nathan sighed but smiled, "Okay that's fine. Now let me get something straight are we dating or what? Am I going to walk downstairs after our make out session as you as my girlfriend?"

"I want to be with you Nathan. But we have to take it slow." Haley insisted.

"Fine by me baby." Nathan said before leaning in again, this time Haley allowed him to kiss her.

* * *

"Well isn't this nice." Jim James said sitting as head of the table.

Around the table sat Haley, Nathan, Peyton, Jake, Brooke, Lucas and of course Karen a the other end.

"Who's idea was this again?" Haley groaned, Jim rolled his eyes at his daughter.

"All my children and there other half's around the table. It's nice." Jim said happily grabbing the mashed potatoes.

"And future grandchildren." Karen added glancing at Peyton who was now four months pregnant and starting to show a little bump.

Jim smiled, "Ah yes my future grandson."

"Dad we don't know what it is yet." Jake said before taking a bite of his beef.

"I know it's going to be a boy." Jim said still smiling.

Jake put his free hand on Peyton's stomach, "Whatever it is we'll be happy."

"I so want it to be a girl, so many cute girl baby clothes out. I was in the mall the other day it was so cute. Got me all broody." Brooke said.

Lucas nearly shocked on his water, "Whoa there." he said.

Brooke laughed, "As if boyfriend, I have to much of a hot body to be messing that up right now."

Karen laughed, "Well I guess that's a good enough reason."

Haley looked across the table at Nathan who sat opposite they both caught each others eyes and smiled.

"And Nathan welcome to the family son." Jim said raising his bottle of beer.

Haley shot Jim a look of despair, "Dad it's not like were married we've been dating two months that's all."

"It's okay, I like coming here feels more like a family than my house." Nathan said looking down at his food.

"How is Deb doing?" Karen asked about he business partner and friend.

"I visited her yesterday she seems to be doing well. Thanks for helping her get help, if it wasn't for you and Haley making her go to rehab I don't know what I would have done." Nathan said.

"How's Dan?" Jim asked.

"Same old Dan. He's opening another dealership in the next town so that's keeping him busy. Don't see him much. Only when I have got a game."

"Same here." Lucas muttered.

"Well it's Christmas in a few days you are welcome to come here for dinner." Karen said, Nathan nodded.

"Yeah nothing like Christmas with the James's." Jim said.

"Yeah Dad dancing around singing in a Santa outfit while Jake and I argue over the remote." Haley joked.

"It's a fresh start this year and a new family. I still might have to get the Santa suite out though." Jim insisted.

The phone in the kitchen started ringing. Karen who was the nearest got to her feet and went through to answer it.

"In fact Brooke and Peyton you are both welcome as well. The more the merrier."

"Thanks Mr James. My Dad's coming home, think he wants one last Christmas just the two of us before this little one's born." Peyton explained.

Jim nodded, "I don't blame him. When Haley has a kid I'll feel like my little girl had turned into a women."

"Dad!" Haley yelled, she looked over at Nathan who was laughing.

"My mom and Dad are spending Christmas in New York, they want me to fly out but I'd rather spend it here if that's okay?" Brooke asked softly.

Jim looked at Brooke, "Of course. My first Christmas with my other little girl. Couldn't make me more happy."

"Jim, I need to talk to you." Karen said standing in the kitchen doorway. Karen's face looked white and she was no longer smiling.

"What's wrong?" Jim asked sensing something was terribly wrong.

Karen paused and glanced at Haley and Jake, "I need to talk to you in private."

"It's Mom isn't it?" Haley asked standing from her chair at the table.

Karen took a breath, "Yes Haley it's your Mom."

"What happened?" Jake asked calmly.

"Maybe we should-"

"Just tell us please Karen, I don't care who hears." Haley said raising her voice.

Karen took another breath nervously, "That was a Dr Winters from the medical facility he was calling to inform us that Lydia took her own life this evening."

Silence filled the room and everyone froze, you could have heard a pin drop.

"They are sending someone over from a facility here to go through what happened with you all." Karen added.

"Oh my god." Jake gasped, Peyton put her arms around her boyfriend.

"Excuse me a moment." Jim said throwing down his napkin and leaving the room.

Haley stood on the spot still frozen, "Karen will you go see if my father is okay."

"Sure." Karen said leaving the twins with there friends.

"Jake, is it true?" Haley asked looking across at Jake. She wasn't believing her ears.

Jake who was holding Peyton glanced up, "Haley come here." he said leaving Peyton's arms and getting to his feet.

A lone tear made it's way down Haley's cheek, "No. I need to be alone." she grabbed Jake's car keys and headed out the back door.

"I better go after her!" Lucas said also getting up.

"No, I am going to go." Nathan said, finally saying something. Nathan walked around the table and to the back door.

"I can't believe this." Jake muttered sitting down as he couldn't stand any longer.

"I'm sorry Jake." Brooke said kindly.

Haley started the engine on Jake's car, she hadn't meant to pick his keys up but they were the closest bunch and she knew his car wouldn't be blocked in as he was the last to arrive.

"Haley… I am so sorry." Nathan said getting in the passenger seat.

Haley stared out at the road, "I want to go see her."

"Okay, we'll go tomorrow get a flight out there." Nathan suggested turning in his seat to face her and putting a arm around her shoulders.

"Can't we go now?" Haley asked still staring coldly out at the road.

"What now?" Nathan asked shocked.

Haley nodded, "If you don't want to come with me get out the car."

"Haley! I will go with you. Just hold on a second you need a jacket some clothes. We need to tell your father were going!" Nathan said trying to talk some sense.

"My purse is inside the door, don't go in just grab it and we'll go. If you are not back in two minutes I am going!" Haley meant what she said and Nathan knew it and there was no way he was letting her drive across the country alone.

Nathan got out leaving the door open as indication he's be back. Haley sat there, he mothers face etched in her mind. Haley didn't know what she was feeling she just needed to see for herself.

"Got it." Nathan said returning quickly, "want me to drive?" he asked.

Haley put the car into drive and pulled away and drove towards her destination.

"We've been driving for like eight hours, let's get some rest and food." Nathan suggested he was driving now after Haley had got tired a couple of hours back, but she hadn't slept. The journey had been mainly quiet, Nathan trying to make conversation but Haley wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Yeah fine, but were only staying for a couple of hours sleep we need to get back on the road soon." Haley insisted grabbing her purse.

Nathan pulled up at the motel, "Fine by me."

Haley watched as her boyfriend headed over toward the reception to see if they could get a room. Haley thought for a minute how wonderful the past two months had been. Nathan and herself were good together she knew that, they had arguments but they were over quickly.

"They have a room." Nathan said and they headed to number 231.

The room was small with a double bed a chair in the corner with a TV beside it a closet to the left and off to one side was the small bathroom. Haley collapsed onto the bed full clothed as Nathan locked the door behind them.

"Want any food or drink I saw some vending machines out there?" Nathan asked.

"A drink will be fine." Haley mumbled.

Nathan went to leave but turned, "Haley please don't push me away right now. I want to be there for you. Let me…"

Haley wanted to ignore Nathan and carry on being angry but knew she couldn't as she didn't want to hurt the man she was falling for.

"It's to hard. If I let you I will fall apart." Haley explained sitting up on the bed.

"Haley if you fall apart I will try and fix you back together, that's what you do in relationship right? That's what you did for me when my Mom went into rehab."

Haley nodded, "I know, but.. But it hurts so much."

Nathan joined Haley on the edge of the bed, "I know Haley. I am so sorry."

Haley at that moment let go, she felt Nathan's strong safe arms around her and they sat on that bed for hours Haley feeling safe in his arms yet weeping for her mother who was never coming back.

"Miss James?" called a tall balding doctor with a clip board.

Haley stood up from her seat in the waiting room, she took Nathan's hand as she did and they both followed him into a small office.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Haley asked taking a seat next to Nathan.

The doctor nodded, "Your mother took a overdose of pill which she got we think from a friend that visited her. By the time she was found in the morning there was nothing we could have done. I am sorry."

Tears came down Haley's cheeks, "Did she leave a note or anything?"

"No note was found, her belongings are still in her room. You are welcome to go have a look take what you want." The doctor said.

Haley nodded and the doctor lead them down the hall and toward Lydia's small cell like room.

"In here, I'll be in my office. I will give you a while." The doctor said before walking off back toward his dull office.

Haley looked around the room, It was covered in photos of her and Jake. And paintings her mother had done of flowers and sunsets and the ocean.

"Did you're Mom paint these?" Nathan asked looking around.

"Yeah, she was a great painter." Haley said looking at the small desk in the corner that was covered in paper and paint.

Haley remembered many times she'd paint with her mom, one day they painted the den all different bright colours, Haley had thought it was wonderful at the time but now she understood why her father had got so mad.

"I should have come and visited her more." Haley said soberly.

"She didn't want you to, she knew you loved her." Nathan assured Haley.

Haley nodded knowingly, "Yeah I wrote her letters, I never told anyone."

Nathan smiled, "I bet she stayed here so she could try and get better for you."

"Maybe, I miss her. Even though she was sick, on her good days she was a good mom a good person." Haley insisted.

"I believe you, she managed to produce you. A wonderful, caring, strong minded daughter. That's got to be worth something right."

"You are so sweet sometimes." Haley rested her head on Nathan's shoulder.

"I wish I could take the pain you are feeling away, and make you better."

Haley smiled "Thank you. But you being here with me already makes it that much less hard."

* * *

**Comment, Comment, Comment!! : Got the big storm up next chapter lol.**


	3. Chapter 3

****

Thanks again for the comments. This chapter came from no where. Hope you like it, please comment with suggestions and tell me what you think. : Chapter 4 & 5 have be written. Will up-date if i get some good feedback.

* * *

**Chapter 3.**

**Calm before the storm.**

"I am having a girl." Peyton told her two best friends as they sat in the gym of Tree Hill High school. Peyton was excited, a little girl. A healthy baby girl. She was now six months pregnant and everything so far was so good.

"Congratulations!" Haley and Brooke said happily embracing there friend.

"So cool, I am so spoiling this chick with clothes galore." Brooke told them.

Haley sat back down on the bleacher, "Aunt Haley sounds good."

"Wait Oh my god, I didn't realise I am going to be a aunt to." Brooke squealed.

"Well duh!" Haley mocked.

Peyton also sat down as her ankles were swelling and back was aching, she watched the other cheerleader prancing around with there pom poms. She didn't miss cheerleader at all, it was never really her thing. Peyton had done it because her Mom that passed away when she was a kid had. Haley had taken over her place on the squad.

"Haley get moving you need to work on your cheer." Brooke informed Haley who didn't move.

"Give me a break Brooke." Haley groaned.

"Haley we are here to bring spirit to the team, right now you have zero spirit!"

Haley frowned, "I have plenty of spirit, well when Nathan's got the ball!"

"Speaking of Nathan have you done the deed yet?" Peyton asked.

"No, Haley is saving herself for the right moment." Brooke answered for her half sister.

Haley slapped Brookes arm, "Excuse me okay we haven't even said 'I love you' yet so I am so not sleeping with him yet."

"In the words of Tina Tuner what's love got to do with it?" Brooke asked.

"Ignore her Haley, I think it's great you are waiting." Peyton said sticking up for her friend. Sometimes Peyton wished she'd waited till her and Jake had left high school.

"It's good, I am kidding. But Nathan holding out for so long is a shock, he so must be jerking off like crazy."

"Eww." Peyton and Haley yelled in unison.

Brooke shrugged innocently, "What? A guy like Nathan who was very sexually active all of a sudden having none for what four months, he must be Brooking himself on the regular or is suffering serious sexual frustration."

"Brooking?" Peyton asked laughing at her friend.

"Well if I haven't seen Lucas I Brooke myself." Brooke explained.

Peyton still laughed, "Wow so using that from now on."

"You think Nathan will get pissed off if I don't have sex with him soon?" Haley asked changing the mood from humorous to more serious.

"Has he tried instigating sex?" Peyton asked.

"Pretty much whenever were alone and making out. He doesn't pressure me, if I say slow down he will." Haley told them.

"He must really like you that's all I'm saying smart girl." Brooke said.

"He does Haley, don't worry. If Nathan was bothered he'd surly speak to you about it. He seems really happy, I wouldn't worry." Peyton assured her.

Brooke leaned in, "Oh Haley all I am saying is Nathan has size thirteen feet. You know what they say! And I dated him, the saying is true!"

"Eww!" Haley groaned again, "I don't want to think of you and him Brooking each other."

"I am just saying, but he's not as good in the bedroom as Lucas." Brooke added.

"I can't believe you've been dating so long, I didn't think it would last this long."

Brooke pinched Peyton, "Thanks buddy." she said.

"I mean come on, did you?" Peyton asked knowing the answer.

"No, but he makes me happy." Brooke said softly staring over at Lucas who was practising with his team mates on the other side of the gym.

"Did you guys loose your virginity to someone you love?" Haley asked suddenly.

"Yes Jake, but when we did it I didn't know I loved him." Peyton said.

Brooke shook her head, "No, some guy called Felix that used to live around here. He was hot and one day we kind of got bored and did it."

"Am I the only girl you know that thinks loosing there virginity is a big deal?" Haley asked.

Peyton never really thought about it before, "Yeah pretty much, but don't be embarrassed Haley. You have good morals and you stick to yours guns. That is something to be proud of."

"I wish I was like you, sex never meant anything before Lucas." Brooke said playing with a loose strand of thread from her skirt.

"Oh my god. Have you heard?" A fellow cheerleader Bevin asked interrupting the three girls.

"What?" Peyton asked.

"There is a hurricane warning for Tree hill and surrounding towns. I just heard it on the radio." Bevin told them.

* * *

Nathan pulled himself on top of Haley and kissed her softly, "I like kissing you."

"I like kissing you also." Haley replied running her hands down his back.

"Yeah…" Nathan kissed her neck, she smelled so good. He could kiss her all night.

"Nathan, are you sexually frustrated?" Haley asked as he continued to kiss her neck. Nathan stopped and lifted his head up to look her in the eyes.

"What? Why are you asking me this?" he asked puzzled.

Haley sighed, "Because I know you used to get it a lot and know you don't."

Nathan moved off Haley and laid on his side beside her, "It doesn't matter."

"Well it does to me. I want you to be happy and content with us."

"I am Hale's, I really like us. I like you." Nathan said.

Nathan did like Haley the past six months had changed his life dramatically. His relationship with Lucas had got better, his Mom was doing good and no longer on drugs, his school work had improved and so had his game, and he was less angry and that was all down to the girl lying next to him. Nathan knew he loved her, but Haley had said many times let's take it slow and he was sticking to her wishes as he in no way wanted to loose this amazing girl.

"Like?" Haley asked.

"You are amazing Haley, what else do you want me to say?" Nathan asked.

Haley started biting on her lip, "Just that I mean something special to you."

"You do. You are… before you there was this darkness. My life was in a bad place, I was angry and hurting. Then you lit up the darkness like a shooting star in the sky and if you ever went away I know I'd feel that darkness again. And I could never deal with that." Nathan told her honestly.

"Nathan…" Haley said sweetly, "you mean that?"

"Yeah, I am not good with telling people how I feel but like I have said to you before you make me a better man."

There was a knock at the door and Dan entered without waiting for a reply, he had a smirk on his face.

"Not doing anything I wouldn't I hope?" Dan asked.

Nathan and Haley both sat up, "What do you want Dad?" Nathan asked.

"Hurricane warning on TV, they are saying were going to get hit. Could be pretty bad. Maybe Haley should go home before the bad weather hits." Dan suggested.

"Okay she will soon." Nathan said sharply.

"You know I would like to remind you of my mistakes as a young man and I wouldn't want you to make the same ones. Having a kid young will mess up your future Nathan."

"Dad!" Nathan yelled, "Were not having sex okay. Can you leave us alone."

Dan was still smirking as he left the room.

"Ugh your father creeps me out." Haley said cringing.

"Sorry about him Haley." Nathan apologized.

Haley got up from the bed and pulled on her jacket, "It's okay. I better go."

"Okay call me when you get home, getting pretty wild out there." Nathan said looking out his bedroom window. It was dark and the rain was poring down hard.

"I will." Haley went over to her boyfriend and he kissed her forehead.

"Oh Haley I love you okay." Nathan said shyly.

Haley burst into a smiled, "Wow. I love you to." she replied.

Nathan suddenly felt perfect, so happy. The words he heard from her had completed him some how. He leaned down a little as Haley was much shorter than he was and kissed his beautiful girlfriend again.

"Nathan you make me brave and strong and happy. Thank you."

"No problem." Nathan said with a cocky smile.

Haley's cell phone rang, "Hello?" she said answering it.

Nathan watched her talk with a smile, nothing was going to tear them apart.

"My father, he wants me home ASAP. Call you soon."

Nathan planted one last kiss on Haley's lips before following her downstairs and watching her run to her car in the rain.

"I like Haley, she seems to have done something to improve your game." Dan said from the den where he sat watching the news drinking a whisky alone in the dark, just the TV to light up the room.

"Thanks, your approval means so much to me." Nathan said sarcastically.

"You know son, you really think this little relationship you have going is going to last once you both go to college?" Dan asked "You will be at Duke and Haley will be at Grisham right?"

Nathan wanted to ignore his Fathers attempts at getting a rise out of him, "So?"

"So, in my experience long distance never works. And you'll be playing college ball Nathan. You need to be focused on that, not some girl."

"I love Haley. We will make it work." Nathan said surely.

"I already told this to Lucas who didn't listen, you let a girl take over your life of basketball and you are ruined. And you don't love that girl Nathan you can do so much better, bet she's just like her mother!"

"Don't you dare talk about Haley like that"

"Trust me I know women son."

Nathan laughed mockingly "You think I'm going to listen to you Dad? Look at what you have done to this family. What you did to Mom!"

"You're mother did that to herself, I tried to get her help but didn't listen."

"If you hadn't treated her like you did for years she wouldn't have started drowning her sorrows." Nathan yelled now entering the den from where he was standing.

Dan still sat in his chair, whisky in hand. "Take it from me Nathan, when you are married and have kids and looking back on your life you'll regret letting a girl rule your heart."

"You are crazy dad you know that?" Nathan asked walking away, he'd heard enough crap from his father for tonight.

"What's going on in here?" Deb Scott asked hearing raised voices.

Nathan smiled at his mother, "Nothing Dad being a dick as usual."

"Honey come on." Deb said putting an arm around her son lovingly.

Nathan calmed a little he still looked at his father who sat in his chair smugly.

"Come on we need to go make sure all the windows and shutters are closed before the storm gets here." Deb said leading Nathan away.

* * *

Lucas searched around his room for his cell phone, the power had just cut out and his first thought was Brooke who was home alone.

"Lucas you okay?" he heard Karen yell from downstairs.

"Yeah Mom." He yelled back, as he found his phone on his bedside table. The phone light lit up the room a little and he scrolled through his names for Brooke's number, he pressed call.

'SERVICE IS CURRENTLY UNAVAILABLE.'

Lucas tried again but got the same response, the phone lines were down and now service was out. He threw his phone across the room and sat in darkness for a moment. Lucas was concerned about his girlfriend.

"Lucas come downstairs think were going to have to evacuate." Jake said opening Lucas's bedroom door, he had a torch in his hand. Lucas followed Jake carefully into there Den where the rest of his family and Peyton sat, the room was covered in candles and a lantern's.

"I can't get a hold of Brooke, she's home alone." Lucas said as he sat down next to his Mother on the couch.

"Look we'll swing by there on the way to the school." Jim said.

Lucas nodded that made him feel a little better, "Wait the school?"

"Yeah they have emergency power over there, everyone's being told to go over there just to be careful plus if we have to evacuate the town it's better to have everyone in one area." Jim explained.

"So grab a change of clothes and let's get going. I'm going to grab some food from the kitchen in case people are hungry." Karen said getting to her feet.

"Where's Haley?" Jim asked looking out the window which was being battered by hard rain.

Lucas frowned realising Haley wasn't there, "Where is she?" he asked concerned.

"She left Nathan's about a half hour ago she hasn't got here yet." Jim sighed.

"Shouldn't someone wait here for her?" Jake asked.

Jim shook his head, "The storms nearly here. It's to dangerous, Haley is a bright girl she knows that if a hurricane hit to head to the police department or school."

Lucas was now concerned for his girlfriend and best friend, "I think I should go looking for her and Brooke."

"No way!" Karen said entering the den with a box of food in her arms.

"Mom! Brooke and Haley out there in this!"

Karen put the box down near the door, "I know honey they will be fine. They are not dumb girls they know what to do in a crisis. When we get to the school we'll inform a officer."

Lucas didn't say anything he simply picked up a torch and headed up-stairs to his room to grab a change of clothes, his cell and his basketball. Haley was good in a crisis but Brooke had a habit of panicking in bad situations.

* * *

Haley pulled her coat around her tightly as she braved the wind and rain they fell from the sky. They rain felt like ball's of small steel hitting her face, it stung. Her hair flew around with the wind and every few minutes lightning would light up the sky for a second before it plunged back into grey darkness. Haley struggled to see more than a few feet in front of her, as the rain poured down and hit her face and eyes. Haley climbed the steps of the familiar house, she dodged a plant pot which rolled toward her like a tumbleweed. The wind was getting stronger by the minute she struggled to walk against it occasionally stumbling backward when a strong gust hit her , "Let me in! Hello! Brooke." Haley screamed banging on the front door with all her might. She continued to bang loudly. The door opened and Haley fell inside and the wind pushed her, "Thank god." she said getting to her feet and helping Brooke close the door.

"Haley what are you doing here? There is a storm outside." Brooke said staring at her friend who look like she had been spat out by a tornado.

"Well my car ran out of gas like a street up from here, the cell phones are not working and the power is out. Your place was the closest." Haley explained.

Brooke picked up her torch, "I have been asleep for the past two hours I woke up like five minutes ago to darkness. What's going on?"

"Like a hurricane, not some little storm Brooke. You have a radio in here?" Haley asked walking towards the den.

"Yeah hold on take this…" Brooke said handing her sister the torch and grabbing another one out of a nearby draw, "I'll go get you a towel and some dry clothes."

"Thanks Brooke." Haley replied as she began tuning the radio to the local station.

"_If you are concerned about damage to your home make sure windows and shutters are closed firmly, Tree hill residents are gathering at the local high school while residents of neighbouring town Walkersville and gathering at the town hall.__"_Haley listened to the voice before shutting the radio. Haley took off her wet jacket, shoes and wet socks and waited for Brooke she began to shiver.

"Here." Brooke said reappearing with a towel and a bundle of clothes.

"We need to go to the school, I just heard everyone is going there." Haley told Brooke as she dried herself off.

"Is it that bad out there?" Brooke asked.

Haley raised an eyebrow, "Take a look out there. A plant pot the size of your head nearly hit me."

"The phones are out, I tried calling Lucas." Brooke said trying her cell phone again.

"Yeah I know, they must be worried about us. We need to go." Haley said pulling on some dry jeans.

"Okay let me get us some clothes and a couple of drinks and we'll go." Brooke said heading back up-stairs.

Haley pulled her wet hair back into a neat bun and pulled on a Raven's sweater of Brookes. Haley wondered if Nathan was okay and hoped he and her family was had the High school safe.

"Okay ready?" Brooke asked carrying a backpack over one shoulder.

Brooke passed Haley a waterproof jacket like the one she was wearing, Haley put it on before following Brooke towards the door.

"Ready little sister?" Haley asked holding Brooke's hand.

Brooke smiled, "Yes let's go."

They opened the door and the wind and rain took them both. They ran still holding hands towards Brooke's convertible beetle that sat in the drive. The wind had got worse Haley thought as a gust hit her in the face and she struggled to catch her breath. Brooke unlocked the car and Haley and Brooke got inside.

"Oh my god, It's wild out here." Brooke said.

"Be careful driving Brooke." Haley said putting on her seat belt.

Brooke nervously started the car and backed out hitting a trashcan than was in the street. They drove slowly toward the school. There was all sorts of crap in the road blowing around. Haley wondered if this was just the beginning of the hurricane what was to come? A rumble of thunder shook the car, and Haley and Brooke looked at each other worriedly.

"You are doing good Brooke keep going." Haley reassured her friend.

The window wipers were at full speed but still you could hardly see a thing the rain poured down hard.

"God I wish Nathan was here right now." Haley sighed.

"It's okay were going to be there in like five minutes." Brooke said now the one assuring Haley. They continued to drive feeling the car shake due to the powerful force of the wind against it.

"Brooke watch out!" Haley screamed as a tree feel a few feet ahead of them.

Haley closed her eyes as Brooke swerved to avoid the tree that hit the ground in front of them Brooke lost control of the car due to the heavy rain which make the road like a ice rink, the beetle crashed into another tree on the other side of the road knocking Haley and Brook unconscious and all that was left was the sound on thunder and the rain beating down on the car.

* * *

Nathan sat on the bleachers in the school guy looking around at his surroundings. He usually loved nothing than a packed gym, but tonight he didn't feel the rush and buzz that he usually did. People were sat together in there families all over the gym, sleeping bags had been laid out and kids slept peacefully, not realising the storm outside was tearing the town apart. Coach Whitey and the principle's wife gave out tea, coffee and juice to people. Also blankets were being supplied, a few cops were also there talking to people who Nathan assumed were either worried and there homes or loved ones that were not at the gym. Nathan was worried about Haley he prayed she'd gotten home okay, he had a feeling she hadn't.

"Dude is Brooke and Haley here?" Lucas asked approaching Nathan who hadn't noticed him due to daydreaming about his girlfriends smile.

"No, Haley didn't get home?" Nathan asked getting to his feet.

"No and Brooke's alone as well." Lucas explained.

"I haven't really looked to see if Brooke's here. Skill's is over there go ask him. I am going looking for Haley." Nathan said picking up his Letterman jacket.

"It's bad out there Nate winds are picking up speeds. I don't know how we made it over here. Gets any worse the town might have to be evacuated." Lucas told him.

"Haley's out there by herself I can't leave her. Cop's wont do anything."

"What's up?" Jake asked interrupting the two.

Nathan shifted frustrated, "Haley isn't here. What if she got hit by a tree driving home or something bad happened?"

"I better tell Dad… Where are you going?" Jake asked sensing Nathan's departure.

"To find her." Nathan told them.

"Wait, Brooke isn't here either. I bet they are together at Brookes house. Huddled up in bed listening to the radio." Jake insisted.

Nathan shrugged, "Fine first stop is Brooke's."

"It's crazy you can't walk in this, or drive stuff is flying everywhere." Jake said.

Nathan shrugged, "It's Haley, your sister, the girl I love."

"You love her?" Lucas and Jake asked in unison both shocked and amused.

"Is this the time?"

Lucas shook his head, "Fine I am coming with you." he insisted.

"Fine but don't slow me down." Nathan muttered heading for the door, he still wasn't the perfect little brother to Lucas but Nathan figured Lucas may come in useful.

"Here I came in the truck, take it." Jake said throwing the keys at Nathan who nodded in thanks. Nathan and Lucas headed out of the gym.

"Where are you going?" Dan asked appearing at the entrance to the gym.

Nathan tried to get past, "Let me go. Haley is out there in this." he explained.

"Well I am sure she is fine, go back in and help give out drinks." Dan said.

Lucas pushed by, "No Brooke is out there as well were going."

"What is it with you to, there has to be a natural disaster for you to get along? And over a couple of broads? I am your father and you are both staying here." Dan said sternly blocking there route from the gym.

"Dad back off were going!" Nathan yelled his voice echoed around the gym and most people turned to look.

"Don't cause a scene son, Or I'll get an officer over here to make you stay." Dan whispered.

Nathan watched the people go back to there conversations before continuing, "Let us go or a will knock you out I swear to god."

"Nathan leave it. Dad if you don't let us go how about I tell the officers what you have been doing at the dealership… sure they would be very interested to know about the scams you have been running for years at that place." Lucas whispered. Nathan watched his brother and for once felt in awe of him, Lucas was standing up for himself and Nathan and Nathan was proud.

Dan stared at Lucas in shock, "Fine go. But I'll remember this." he muttered letting his son's run down the hall and towards the storm.

"Wow. You really would have told the cop's wouldn't you?" Nathan asked as Lucas drove slowly towards Brooke house.

"Yeah, Dan thinks his unbreakable he isn't." Lucas said as he squinted to see out of the window.

Nathan smiled, "You shocked me today, never seen you talk to Dad like that."

"Never had reason to till tonight." Lucas replied.

Nathan was proud of his big brother, he lent forward and began helping Lucas with directions through the debris on the road.

"So you love Haley huh?" Lucas asked still concentrating on the road.

"I told her for the first time tonight, now I wish she was here to tell her." Nathan replied with a sigh he glanced at Lucas who nodded.

"She seems happy, don't mess it up little brother." Lucas said.

Nathan knew he was stronger than Haley and her small frame would be battered by such wind and force.

"Is that Haley's car?" Lucas yelled as he pulled up next to a pulled up next to a parked Nissan, Nathan Lent over and tried to see but the rain restricted his view.

"I'll go see." Nathan said before again struggling to open the passenger door. He ran over covering his face from the rain with his arm, Nathan knew it was straight away as Haley had a plastic evils hanging from her rear view mirror which hips wobbled when Haley turned or hit a bump. Nathan pressed his hands against the window no one was inside and the doors were locked. Nathan then noticed a note stuck to the inside of the back window by gum. RAN OUT OF GAS, GONE TO BROOKE'S 9.30 PM. Nathan read her neat handwriting and breathed a sigh of relief before running back to the car.

"She ran out of gas, she's gone to Brooke's house. She left a note. That's my girl." Nathan smiled proudly.

"She walked in this?" Lucas asked concerned again.

"No that was a couple of hours ago, it wasn't this bad then and it's a five minute walk I am sure she's okay." Nathan said unsurely as Lucas drove again.

"It was still pretty rough weather then." Lucas added.

Nathan frowned but didn't say anything he looked out the windows trying to see through the rain.

"Brooke's car has gone!" Nathan said.

Lucas frowned, "So where the hell are they?"

* * *

Brooke felt a sharp pain in her chest as she awoke dazed, the sound of thunder startled her. It sounded like the world was ending outside. Brooke then remembered what had happened and looked over at Haley who had her head faced the other way but was still passed out cold. Brooke checked herself quickly for cuts or damaged and pushing the airbag out of her way, that was why her chest had hurt. Brooke felt a strong wind sweep through the car and wondered where it was coming from and could hear the rain even louder as she got her bearings.

"Haley, Haley are you okay." Brooke called taking off her own seat-belt.

There was no reply from her sister, Brooke reached into the side of the door and pulled out the torch she'd stashed there and shone it over at Haley.

"Oh my god." Brooke shrieked.

The blue Raven sweater Haley had been wearing was covered in blood, the whole front of the passengers side was pushed up towards Haley, obviously where the impact had hit. Brooke could see most of the glass in the passenger window had shattered and was all over Haley. Brooke shook Haley slightly and still no response.

"Haley please wake up!" Brooke began to panic and her nose tingled as it always did before tears fell from her eyes. Brookes hand shook as she put two fingers against Haley's neck and felt for a pulse, there was a faint one.

"Smart girl wake up." Brooke yelled loudly as she sobbed.

Still no answer, Brooke sat there for a moment sobbing before a loud burst of thunder made her jump and snapped her out of it. Brooke reached in the back and felt for her purse, she opened it and felt for her phone which she grabbed, she still had no service.

"Haley I need to go find help. I don't know what else to do and I can't get you out because I think your leg is stuck." Brooke yelled shining the torch at Haley's leg.

"Please Haley James, please wake up for me." Brooke whispered leaning over and stroking Haley's wet matted hair.

Brooke grabbed another sweater from the bag she'd packed before and laid it over Haley's torso to keep her warm.

"I'll be back soon." Brooke said kissing Haley's head.

"Brooke?" Haley groaned just as Brooke was about exit the vehicle.

Brooke never felt so happy to hear Haley, "Are you okay? It's okay I am here."

"It hurts… I want Nathan." Haley groaned quietly.

Brooke wiped away the tears on her cheek, "I need to go get help. I need you to stay awake while I am gone."

"I can't, I feel tired." Haley whispered not being able to keep her eyes open.

"What do I do Haley?" Brooke said sobbing again.

Haley closed her eyes "Brooke… don't go." she said before passing out again.

Brooke looked through the shattered window and felt the wind and rain and knew it was rough out there and dangerous. But Her best friend and sister was lying there maybe dying and that was worth the risk.

"I'll be back soon with Nathan and help." Brooke said before getting out of the car.

As soon as Brooke did the wind carried her down the street, Brooke pulled her hood over her head to protect her eyes. The pain in her chest started to get more painful as she staggered up the road towards some form of help. Brooke dodged large branches and signs from shops as she continued up the street towards the houses hoping someone was still in there home. She'd been walking for what seemed an eternity but was actually ten minutes when she fell to the floor on her knees, it was to hard the wind was to strong and she was scared, and the rain hurt her through her clothes and it began to hail.

"Thanks a lot oh great one!" Brooke yelled angrily up to the sky from where she knelt on the sidewalk.

Then Brooke thought of Haley and her lying in that smashed up car bleeding and she must have been more frightened than anyone. She got to her feet and carried on walking. Then she saw two lights coming towards her on the deserted inhabited road, Brooke walked into the road and began waving her arms.

"Stop! Please Stop!" Brooke screamed, she didn't care if she got hit she needed help for her friend and that's all that mattered.

"Brooke!" A voiced yelled as a car door opened.

Brooke couldn't see the person due to the lights blinding her, but she knew it was Lucas. The pains in her chest worsened and again fell to her knees.

"It's okay I am here." Brooke heard and she felt a pair of arms life her, she was safe now.

"Haley You have to help Haley." Brooke screamed as she was carried to the vehicle.

Lucas pushed Brooke into the truck with Nathan and himself, "Where is she?"

Brooke tried catching her breath but was sobbing to much, "We…"

"Where is she?" Nathan yelled.

"We crashed, she's badly hurt you need to help her. I went to get help she's up there not far." Brooke said getting the strength.

Lucas kissed his girlfriend before staring to drive again, "What happened?" he asked.

"We were on our way to the gym, a tree came down I swerved to avoid it and lost control. It's my fault." Brooke said covering her face with her hands.

"It's not, calm down." Nathan said hugging his friend, "Was she in a bad way?" he asked nervously.

Brooke paused, "Yeah, there was blood everywhere Nathan." she cried.

Nathan felt like he'd been hit by a ten ton truck in his chest, "Hurry Lucas."

* * *

Nathan ran over to the wreck with the torch Brooke had handed him. He ran round to the passengers window and shone it though. The sight he saw scared the crap out of him, Haley's white bloody face was turned toward him. He looked down at her jumper and saw the blood, then down at her leg.

"Lucas you need to drive back get help, I'll stay with her." Nathan yelled and Lucas joined him at the passengers window.

"Oh my god." Lucas cried upon seeing Haley's condition.

"Go Lucas."

Nathan took off his Jacket and softly opened the passenger door which thankfully he was still able to do. He put his jacket over the gap in the window and closed it before running around to the drivers side. He figured it might stop the rain hitting Haley's pretty face which it did.

"Haley you hear me baby?" Nathan asked shining the torch in Haley's face.

Haley didn't reply, Nathan felt for a pulse like Brooke had and found it. His heart skipped a beat when he did.

"I need you to wake up okay, I need to tell you I love you again. Once wasn't even close to being enough. Without you everything will go dark again, and I can't have that baby." Nathan said stroking Haley's hair, he tired to ignore the blood.

"I love you." Haley whispered.

Nathan jumped in shock, "Hale's, I'm here."

"It really hurts… Nathan."

"I know, help is on the way." Nathan said taking Haley's hand in his and squeezing it.

Haley tried to move, "I can't feel my leg."

Nathan started down then back up to his girlfriend, "It's just because it's trapped." He lied, Nathan was worried but didn't want to worry Haley.

The thunder rumbled the car and the sound of rain and hale hitting the roof got louder and it startled Nathan.

"I am scared." Haley said squeezing Nathan's hand again.

"Don't be, you are safe with me."

Haley gave him a smile through the pain, "I love you sweetheart."

"Hey when we get out of this how about we go away for the weekend? Just the two of us? Wherever you want?" Nathan asked.

"Can we go away to your parents lodge for the weekend?" Haley asked.

Nathan frowned, he didn't know why she'd want to go there "Okay, why there?"

"Because I remember you saying you were your happiest there as a kid just fishing and riding quad bikes without your Dad." Haley said half groaning.

Nathan smiled, he couldn't believe she would want to go there for him and that she remembered him saying that to her, god she was amazing. He had loved going up to the lodge with his Mom when Dan was busy working, he ran free and did what he wanted he had been happy then.

"Sure, course we can." Nathan said leaning forward and kissing Haley's head.

The car was taking a beating from the weather and the car shook with the wind.

"I miss my mom." Haley whispered softly, it took Nathan by surprise.

"I'm wish I could make it better."

Haley sighed, "You do. I need to go to sleep okay."

"No Hale's help will be here soon." Nathan said his voice shaky and unsure.

Haley's conditions was getting worse, "I feel cold."

"How about we sing a song? You love singing? Want to hear me sing?" Nathan asked trying to keep his girlfriend awake.

"You can't sing…" Haley whispered with a laugh, then she closed her eyes.

Nathan smiled then noticed her eyes were close, "Haley… baby?"

He shook her gently and no reply came from the sleeping beauty, "Haley please wake up and tell me you love me." Nathan cried.

He rested his head on Haley's body and began to cry, all he wanted was for her to wake up and at that moment Nathan though he had lost her. The rain fell as hard as his tears. He could actually feel his heart break.

It must have been a hour later when help came, Nathan awoke to bright lights shining into the car.

"Sir are you okay?" A voice asked. It all came back to Nathan who had been reaming for a while, of Haley James.

"Help Haley, Help her." Nathan yelled looking over at Haley's body.

Nathan could see so clearly now as the bright lights shone, every drop and splatter of blood. Every cut and bruise on her pretty face, the shine of broken glass that was sprinkled everywhere.

"Okay son, we need you to get out of the car so we can help you're friend."

Nathan was horrified at what we saw, but turned and got out of the car. Nathan saw a fire truck, cops, and a ambulance. Then he noticed the rain had stopped the wind blew lightly against his face. The storm was over.

"Nathan! Are you okay?" Deb Scott yelled seeing her son and throwing her arms around him as he walked out of the way so they could help Haley.

"I'm fine… I'm okay."

"You are so stupid Nathan! Going out like that." Deb said.

Nathan didn't care, he knew he was fine. It was Haley he was worried about, and he couldn't take loosing her.

"Mom… Haley." Nathan sighed, he couldn't find it anymore.

Deb held her son and fell to her knees as he did, she cradled him like she had when he fell off the jungle gym when he was five.

"Nathan, how is she?" Jim asked arriving at the scene with Jake.

Nathan wiped his eyes quickly realising he was being watched and got to his feet, "I don't know, they are cutting her out now."

"Thank you for staying with her son." Jim said, holding out a hand.

Nathan shook it, "I tried to keep her awake. I tried."

"It's okay Nathan, come with me we'll get you a blanket get you warmed up." Deb said still with a protective parental arm around him.

"Are Lucas and Brooke okay?" Nathan asked suddenly remembering his friends.

"Lucas is fine, him and Brooke went to the hospital as Brooke is suffering concussion and whiplash. But they are both fine." Jake explained.

The noise of the cutting machine startled Nathan he was drawn to the wreck again and watched as they began cutting Haley out.

"Did she look okay?" Jake whispered to Nathan.

Nathan didn't need to reply the look on his face told Jake everything he needed to know. A couple more paramedics went running over to the car and they pulled Haley out and onto a stretcher.

"Were taking your daughter to the hospital do you want to come with is?" A paramedic told Jim James who nodded and followed quickly.

"I need to go to the hospital." Nathan said.

"Come on let's go." Jake replied.

* * *

Haley was lucky to be alive, not only had she suffered a broken leg in multiple places, she had suffered a Epidural haematoma. So she had been looked after by a neurosurgeon and had surgery to relieve this potentially fatal head injury. A few cuts and bruises, and lastly a broken finger. It had been four days and Haley was starting to feel a little better.

"I want to go home Karen, can't you ask the doctor?" Haley whined from her hospital bed.

"You are so not well enough to come home yet. Give it a few days Haley." Karen insisted. Knowing full well she wasn't well enough.

"Has Nathan been by today?" Haley asked hopeful.

"Yeah you were sleeping."

Haley raised an eyebrow, "As usual." she muttered.

Nathan had been by everyday, left flowers, chocolates even stuffed toys and a 'get well' balloon but never when she was awake, and she was starting to feel that he was avoiding her on purpose.

"He loves you Haley, seeing you like this had really scared him." Karen explained arranging a bunch of flowers in a vase.

"I miss him, I want to see him." Haley sighed.

Karen placed the flowers next to Haley's bed, "I will call him."

"Thanks Karen." Haley smiled, her face still bruised and the bandage around her head from where she'd had surgery, she watched Karen leave.

"Hello brave girl." Brooke said bursting into the room followed by Peyton.

Haley smiled, "Hey girls."

"Haley you look better." Peyton said walking around and taking a seat beside the bed as standing to long hurt her back.

"I feel a little better, but I look gross." Haley laughed.

Brooke sighed, "I am so sorry Haley."

Haley rolled her eyes, Brooke had been by everyday after school for hours. Haley knew she felt guilty and Brooke expressed her guilt. But it wasn't Brooke's fault.

"Brooke shut up." Haley said, Brooke did.

"I have never seen Brooke shut up so fast." Peyton laughed.

Haley laughed also, "Me either."

"Anyway, guess what Haley!" Brooke said excitedly.

"What?"

"Well due to the storm damaging the house and my parents not coming home for like a month while the repairs are going on I am going to be your roomie."

Haley smiled, though the idea didn't thrill her as Haley knew Brooke was messy and loud and so was going to hog the bed, it was kind of exciting. A chance to get to live as the sisters they were.

"Cool, if I ever get out of this place." Haley muttered, "You know when I get out of here I'm going to start living a little more not being boring Haley James."

"Haley you are not boring." Peyton insisted.

"Maybe not, but still I am going to start having more fun and living my life."

Brooke smiled, "I can help you with that."

Haley had realised she had nearly died and that scared her, she had dreams and goals and the thought of not living her life scared her.

"Hey." A male voice said quietly.

The three girls turned to the door and saw a sombre looking Nathan.

"Hey baby." Haley said brightly as she was happy to see her man.

"Well we need to go down to the maternity department for a talk with my doctor." Peyton lied giving Brooke the look that said, lets go.

Nathan let the girls leave before heading over and taking a seat, "How are you feeling Hale's?" he asked.

"Better now you are here. I've missed you, what's been up with you?"

Nathan looked at the floor, "I don't like seeing you like this."

"Like what? I know I don't look attractive right now but-"

"It isn't that" Nathan said cutting Haley off, "Seeing you hurt and not being able to make you better or do anything. I see you in that car and it killed me Haley."

"Nathan, some things you can't control. The accident was horrible but I am here I am alive and okay." Haley said taking his warm hand.

"I just feel stressed Haley seeing you like that, my game, Mom and Dad are arguing again. And I realised the only good thing in my life is you and you could break up with me and leave me and that scares me." Nathan confessed, eyes still fixed to the floor.

"I have no intention of breaking up with you. If any thing I am the one that's scared. You always piece me back together and I have this feeling you are going to get tired of it and me." Haley replied squeezing his hand tightly again.

"I like looking after you Haley." Nathan said now looking at her beautiful eyes.

"Guess we both get insecure about our relationship, but Nathan believe me. I love you and I want to be with you… okay?" Haley asked.

Nathan lent forward and kissed Haley's forehead, "I love you too."

"Ugh anyway I am tired of hospital food and this room!" Haley sighed.

"Well when you get out of here were going to the lodge."

"The lodge?" Haley asked.

Nathan smiled, "In the car you said if you could go anywhere alone with me for the weekend we'd go to the lodge. I forgot you probably don't remember anything. "

"I remember, I remember you telling me it would be dark if I went away. That's what kept me alive the thought of leaving you alone in the dark, and I am a sucker for you." Haley said holding back her tears.

"Haley you are my shining star never forget that." Nathan said with a grin.

"Can't wait to go to the lodge and lay by the fire with you." Haley sighed.

Nathan smirked, "Yeah and the hot tub. You in a bikini."

Haley laughed and rolled her eyes playfully, "Nathan I look gross in a bikini please."

"Haley you have one serious hot body, any time you want to walk around with barely anything on is fine by me." Nathan joked again.

Haley smiled she was flattered, "Well same goes to you Nathan Scott."

"You know when I met you I wasn't looking for love or a relationship. But somehow i ended up meeting you and falling for you. Now sitting here I wouldn't change anything, and be it fate or the gods whatever I am so thankful were here."

Haley was a sucker for romance, and she realised the words she was hearing Nathan meant with all his heart. Haley thought back to the first time she ever saw Nathan and the 'Can I get a sip of that' popped into her head, she had known there was something about Nathan from that day.

"You know how to melt a girls heart don't you." Haley gushed.

"I try…" Nathan said with a cocky smile.

Haley laughed, "So what's good on TV?" she asked.

**Hope you enjoyed it, hope chapters are not to long. : More soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

**Killer prom.**

Nathan stared as Haley James walked across the patio. His eyes were glued at the girl he loved. Haley took off her robe to reveal her brown bikini, Nathan admired her curvaceous small frame.

"You are so hot Haley James." Nathan sighed biting his lip.

Haley blushed as she climbed into the hot tub, "You are so embarrassing."

Nathan grinned as Haley sat beside him, "You were checking me out before I could tell. You got all flustered and went to the bathroom."

"Whatever!" Haley laughed flicking water at Nathan's face.

Nathan put an arm around Haley and they both relaxed, "See told you we'd be here. You made it alright."

"Yeah three months later though, at least my leg is a lot better now." Haley said.

Nathan nodded, it had been a long three months. At one point they didn't know it Haley's knee would ever fully be right again. But after physiotherapy Haley was now walking fine and getting back to normal, to Nathan's relief.

"You have done so well baby." Nathan said proudly.

Haley smiled and enjoyed the bubbles, "I couldn't have done it without you."

"Yeah you could have. Anyway prom next week!" Nathan reminded Haley.

"I know, I never thought I would be excited for a prom."

Nathan smiled, he had planned an amazing night for Haley. He knew after the summer there would be a state between them as Nathan was going to his dream college Duke and Haley was going to Grisham College. They were both sad but as Haley had said many times, nothing could tear them apart even distance.

"Prom is going to rock, it will be a night to remember."

"Every night is one to remember if spent with you." Haley said with a loving smile.

Nathan kissed her forehead, "We are like the cheesiest couple in Tree Hill." he joked.

"Well good. Nothing like relaxing in a hot tub with my man." Haley said.

Nathan smiled and turned his body towards Haley and began kissing her sweet lips softly, before it got more passionate and Nathan felt Haley's tongue against his. Nathan felt Haley put her wet hands on his shoulders and pull him towards her. Nathan put one hand under the water and felt Haley's waist as he continued to kiss her, the other hand cupped her face.

"Nathan I want us to have sex." Haley said pulling away.

"What..?" Nathan asked, he couldn't quite believe his ears.

Haley moved so she sat on Nathan's legs and her body pressed against his, "I want you, I want us to have sex. I am ready."

"Haley… are you sure." Nathan asked looking into Haley's eyes.

"Yes. But not in here, that's so nineteen eighties." Haley laughed.

Nathan smiled and put his arm under Haley's legs and another arm around her back and got to his feet. Carrying Haley was easy, her little five foot nothing frame to his six foot. He always liked the height difference.

"Nathan put me down!" Haley laughed holding on tightly to her boyfriends neck.

Nathan stepped out of the hot tub, "I am carrying you to the bedroom like a guy in a cheesy relationship should."

"If you must!" Haley said still laughing as Nathan carried her to the master bedroom.

Nathan put Haley down on the large kind size bed, "There you go."

Haley smiled up at her boyfriend, "What now?" she asked nervously.

Nathan kneeled down on the floor, his head level with her chest "You kiss me."

"Okay." Haley smiled leaning down and planting a kiss on his lips.

Nathan loved kissing Haley, he rested his arms on the bed around her back his hands stroking her butt a little. Nathan felt Haley wrap his legs around his waist.

"Now what?" Haley asked pulling away, he could feel her body shaking.

"Are you cold?" Nathan asked his hands now rubbing her back.

Haley shook her head, "No, I think its just nerves." she smiled.

"We don't have to do this." Nathan insisted.

"No I want to. You cold?" Haley asked noticing Nathan was now shaking.

Nathan also shook his head, "No." he jumped up from the floor and sat beside Haley.

"God what you do to me!" Haley sighed running her hand through Nathan's hair.

"You are perfect." Nathan said before kissing Haley's bare shoulders.

Haley ran her hands down his chest, "You love me right?" she asked knowing the answer.

"I love you so much." Nathan said, he didn't mind reassuring her.

Haley reached around and undid her bikini top, "I love you to."

Nathan looked down at his girlfriends bare chest, he loved her so much. Nathan laid down on his back pulling Haley down with him. Haley laid on her side and began kissing Nathan's naked chest as his hands softly felt hers.

"You are so amazingly beautiful." Nathan whispered.

Haley smiled and kissed his neck as she ran a hand over his crotch, Nathan took a deep breath as she did so.

"Get on me." He whispered and Haley straddled him, still with both there lower swimming garments on.

Nathan started at Haley's eyes as he ran his hands over her thighs then over her hips and stomach before reaching her chest. Haley leant down as he felt her chest and kissed him passionately.

"God I love you." Haley whispered breathing faster.

"Haley I love you too." Nathan said feeling his girlfriends smooth body for the first time he was in awe.

Haley sat back up showing of her body to him again, "I'm ready."

Nathan smiled and Haley got off him to take off her bikini bottoms, Nathan pulled down his trucks and was now the one to climb on Haley making sure all his weight was in his arms at the side, so not to hurt her.

"Try not to hurt me." Haley whispered as she wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck as he got on top of her.

"I never have and I never will." Nathan replied, he slowly pushed himself into Haley who he watched close her eyes and take a deep breath.

Nathan kissed her lips as they began to make love, it felt good he thought. It felt really good. Making love to Haley was amazing.

Nathan stared at his girlfriend as she slept quietly tangled up in the white linen bed sheets. Haley's hair was messy and her mascara had smudged a little under one eye but she had never looked so beautiful to him. Having sex with Haley had been wonderful and was so glad he waited for her, it was worth the wait. Nathan had slept with a lot of girls in the past and sex had been fun and great but this was a different level this was amazing.

"What you staring at?" Haley said opening a eye sleepily and looking across at Nathan.

"The most gorgeous woman in the world." Nathan replied leaning over and kissing Haley softly on the lips.

"How long have I been asleep?" Haley asked opening both eyes and stretching as she awoke.

"Couple of hours." Nathan told her as she moved and snuggled against his chest.

Haley rested her head against his chest, "Was that okay?"

"Haley don't be stupid, that was fantastic." Nathan replied with a smitten smile.

"It was pretty good huh." Haley laughed.

Nathan also chuckled, "How about we stay here forever?" he asked.

"Sounds great to me. All tangled up in the sheets naked having fantastic sex forever. And you running to make me pancakes when I am hungry!" Haley said not being able to stop smiling.

"Oh I have to make you pancakes huh!" Nathan said poking Haley's back playfully.

"Well yeah, I provide the hot body you provide the pancakes." Haley joked.

Nathan squeezed his arms around her, "Okay I'll give you that one. Let me guess blueberry pancakes."

"Yes!" Haley said.

Nathan remembered most things about Haley, her favourite Pancakes were blueberry, she hated clowns, loved the beach, her favourite singer was Sheryl Crow. There were lots more things he knew about Miss James and more he had to learn yet but he couldn't wait.

"I want a tattoo." Haley said out of no where.

"A tattoo huh?" Nathan asked still holding her.

Haley smiled, "Yeah. We should both get one before we go to college."

Nathan thought for a moment, "Yeah we should. But not lame initials or names on each other." he told her.

"No that's lame. I already know what I want. What about you? What reminds you of me?" Haley asked from where she laid on Nathan.

Nathan thought of love and music when he thought of Haley, she was always writing songs and singing.

"Maybe a music note or something?" Nathan asked, he was still unsure.

"Would you really get a tattoo with me?" Haley asked, Nathan sensed she didn't quite believe him.

Nathan didn't get chance to reply Haley's cell phone began ringing, he watched Haley reach other and grab it from the bedside table.

"Hello…. Oh my god. We will be there." Haley said raising her voice.

Haley flipped down her cell, "Peyton has gone into labour!"

Nathan's eyes widened, "Oh my god, lets go." he said springing into action.

* * *

"Anna Lydia James. You are going to make this world so much more wonderful." Jake said as he cradled his new born daughter in his arms. Jake looked over at Peyton who slept in the hospital bed peacefully, Jake smiled less than two hours ago she'd been screaming the place down.

"You are named after both your grandmas who I know would love to have seen you right now." Jake said as he rocked Anna back and forth.

Jake for once missed his mother at that moment, he knew her hazel eyes would have lit up with joy at seeing her granddaughter. Lydia had loved children, Jake wondered if it was because she felt like a child herself most of the time.

"So many people are going to love you, and you are going to be a Daddies girl huh!"

"Pssh you wish." Peyton said croakily as she woke.

Jake smiled and took a seat on the bed with Anna still in his arms, "Look here's Mommy."

Peyton gazed at her daughter, "That's mine! We made that."

"Yup. You are a Mom." Jake said still smiling with pride and happiness, "How you feeling?" he asked.

Peyton shrugged, "Like I just gave birth to a baby." she joked.

"Stupid question." Jake said.

"I feel great though, so happy. Pass her here." Peyton said opening her arms.

Jake placed Anna in her Mom's arms and watched as Peyton cooed over her.

"So you going to marry me this summer or what?" Jake asked.

Peyton took her eyes off Anna to look at Jake, "Is that a proposal?"

"Maybe, yeah I guess it is." Jake beamed.

"We will get married, I know that. Right now lets concentrate on being parents the wedding can come later." Peyton told Jake.

Jake nodded, "Whatever you say. But just know I am going to marry you."

"I should hope so." Peyton laughed now staring back down at Anna.

"Oh my god, she is so cute!" Brooke screamed as she entered the room with arms filled with stuffed toys.

"Hey aunt Brooke." Jake said as he jumped up and helped Brooke put down the stuffed animals.

"Hey…" Brooke hugged Jake, "How is she?" she asked as she made her way to Peyton's bedside.

"Perfect." Peyton said, "Want to hold her?"

"Sure!" Brooke said excitedly.

Jake watched as his half sister now held his daughter, it felt so amazing Jake couldn't have described it.

"She's so tiny, I love her." Brooke said close to tears.

"Where's Haley? She so needs to see her niece." Peyton asked.

Brooke smiled, "Getting jiggy with Nathan. I called they should be here soon."

"Ewww." Jake said the smile fading for the first time since Anna was born.

"I'm here." Haley said appearing in the door.

Jake hugged his twin sister and nodded towards Anna, "My daughter."

Haley laughed, "Look at proudest Dad ever."

"Come here and hold her." Brooke said.

Haley took a seat in the chair by the bed and Brooke placed baby Anna in her arms, "Wow, this is to cool." she commented.

"Congratulations you guys." Brooke said happily jumping up and down.

Peyton and Jake smiled at each other, "Thanks" they said in unison.

"Where are Nathan and Lucas?" Jake asked.

"They are waiting outside, didn't want to crowd her." Haley explained as Anna gripped Haley's index finger tightly.

"Hold up, you so have had sex Haley James!" Brooke said suddenly as she looked at Haley's glow.

"You guys please." Jake said frowning again, the last thing he wanted to hear.

"Hello, Anna can't understand." Brooke said rolling her eyes.

Haley smiled, "Anna? Nice name."

Jake smiled again, "Anna Lydia James." he corrected her.

Haley sighed, "Oh my gosh."

Jake knew his sister would be over the moon he used Lydia as a middle name, he was proud his daughter would carry his mothers name. Jake knew Haley didn't realise that he had loved his Mom dearly, but leaving was for his own sanity.

"You don't mind?" Peyton asked.

"No it's wonderful, Anna Lydia James! You lucky girl." Haley said.

"Did you have sex then?" Peyton asked.

"Oh my god, what is up with you guys!" Jake said disgusted.

Peyton and Brooke laughed, "I want to know! This is like major stuff for Haley." Peyton said.

"I'm going to go show Anna off to Lucas and Nathan." Jake said rescuing his daughter's ears from the gossip girls.

Jake heard the three girls laughed as he left them alone, "You are not dating till you are like forty." he whispered to Anna.

* * *

"Prom is the biggest night of our lives, it has to be right. It had to be perfect."

Haley frowned, "Do I have to help?" she asked.

"Did you not just hear what I said?" Brooke asked annoyed.

"Yes, sorry." Haley sighed.

Brooke also sighed but a sigh of frustration, it was the day of prom and as chairman of the prom committee she was in charge of decorating the gym.

"We are doing Las Vegas theme." Brooke said excitedly.

Brooke had thought of the idea. A Frank Sinatra tribute act for the first hour, roulette and craps tables with fake money of course. A couple of slot machines, she'd managed to talk some cheerleaders she knew from camp to come and dress as show girls. Also her friends had painted a huge backdrop of the Vegas strip that had been placed all around the gym.

"I know, this is all I have heard about for months. I have a shift at the Café in a hour Brooke." Haley explained.

"You are supposed to be my sister and my friend. Now listen up Cali girl you need to tell Karen you are helping me." Brooke demanded.

"Fine, I will if it gets you to shut up." Haley said before walking off to help Skills with the lights.

Brooke took a deep breath, She was a perfectionist and wanted everything just right. A night to remember, she was nostalgic like that.

"Hey pretty girl… or is it prom Nazi?" Lucas asked.

"Very funny, thank god you are here to help." Brooke said putting her hands on his shoulders.

"It looks amazing." Lucas assured her.

Brooke nodded, "Yeah it does huh."

"Have you seen Haley?" Nathan asked interrupting the conversation.

"She's over there helping Skills, you okay?" Brooke asked sensing something was wrong.

"No, sorry I interrupted." Nathan said before heading off in Haley's direction.

"Did Nathan just apologize for interrupting us?" Brooke asked puzzled.

Lucas laughed, "Yeah. Looks like he went to OZ and got himself a heart huh?" he joked.

"Got himself a Haley more like. She's changed him for the better." Brooke said watching Nathan surprise Haley with his appearance at the gym.

"Since she got here, a lot has changed for the better." Lucas said.

"Like me?" Brooke asked.

Lucas pulled Brooke closed and put his arms around her waist, "Yeah. But I always liked you pretty girl."

"You think after the summer when I go to California to design school we'll be okay?" Brooke asked concerned.

"Yeah we'll be great." Lucas insisted.

Brooke has wondered, Lucas would be at Duke with Nathan while she'd be alone in LA learning how to become the next big fashion designer. She loved Lucas but knew some things were hard to make work.

"Yeah it's only a plane journey away right, and if Haley and Nathan can do it so can we right." Brooke asked again.

"Yeah for sure." Lucas assured her.

"Chop, Chop cheer girl we have to get the gym done!" Haley said mocking Brooke as she walked by carrying armful of fairy lights.

Brooke laughed, "Come on we have tables to set out." she said pulling Lucas alone with her.

* * *

"Hold her a second." Haley said passing Nathan the baby.

Nathan held Anna with both hands awkwardly, "Haley! I never held a baby before take her."

Haley smiled at her clueless boyfriend, "Look cradle her. Support her head with your arm" she said taking Anna back then placing him into Nathan's arms.

"She's kind of cute." Nathan said staring down at the week old in his arms.

Haley glanced at Nathan and smiled, he looked a picture of perfect. She couldn't help but picture Nathan holding one of there children in his arms, and the thought make her get those butterflies in the pit of her stomach. Haley had offered to baby-sit while Jake and Peyton went to get something to wear to prom.

"I think she likes you." Haley laughed as she searched through the baby bag for a diaper.

"She just smiled at me." Nathan said excitedly.

"See she does." Haley chuckled knowing it was probably gas but she wasn't going to burst Nathan's bubble.

"Please don't tell me I missed something?" Dan asked entering his living room and looking worriedly at Nathan.

"Please Dad, were babysitting." Nathan said rolling his eyes, then looking back down at Anna and sticking out his tongue playfully.

"Good, and babysitting? Not a good idea son." Dan scoffed walking over to his Malt whisky and pouring himself a glass.

"What do you mean not a good idea?" Haley asked.

Dan smiled, "Women love kids, gets them cooing and awwing. Next thing you know you'll be wanting one and falling pregnant by accident."

Haley scoffed, she couldn't believe the cheek of the man standing in front of her. Sure she wanted kids but she would never dream of planning to have them so young or with someone she had only been dating for seven months. Dan Scott disgusted her and couldn't wait for Nathan to be away from him.

"Dad can you leave us alone!" Nathan asked seeing Haley's anger.

Dan smirked, "I have business to attend to anyway. But son remember don't make the same mistakes I did. Having a kid at your age will ruin you're life." and with that he left.

"God you're father is such a loser." Haley muttered walking over with the diaper in hand and sitting beside Nathan on the couch.

Nathan nodded still looking at Anna, "Yeah he is. Forget about him Haley."

"I think you made a new friend huh?" Haley asked smiling at her two favourite people.

"I guess babies aren't as bad as I first thought." Nathan admitted.

"Can you ever imagine having kids?" Haley asked out of curiosity.

Nathan handed Anna back to Haley reluctantly, "I don't know, I guess I have thought about it. Thought about my son and playing ball with him and him having a better childhood than I ever did."

"I think you will be a good father." Haley told him.

Nathan smiled, "Thanks. I hope so, when that day comes."

Haley wanted to ask if he saw them having kids but from watching TV shows and movies that probably would freak him out a little.

"You want kids?" Nathan asked.

"Of course, I want to get my career, get married have kids. I guess it's kid of old fashioned but I want to be a Mom and look after my husband." Haley said rocking Anna back and forth as she spoke.

"So after a busy day we'll both come home form work, You'll cook the dinner and I'll play ball with the kids. Then we'll all have dinner and talk about our day…" Nathan said with a smile, "And we'll tuck the kids into bed then lay on the couch making out and laughing at the TV."

Haley was shocked, she felt herself tearing up, "You see that with me?" she asked.

"Sure. You are the only girl I have ever imagined that with. Forever, you and me."

"Wow, you better kiss me." Haley said.

Nathan smirked before leaning in and kissing Haley on the lips, he then lent down and kissing Anna on her tiny forehead.

"What a picture of happiness." Deb said interrupting Haley and Nathan's kiss.

"Hey Mrs. Scott." Haley said, she liked Deb.

Deb smiled, "Haley I tell you every time to call me Deb. Have you seen your father Nathan?" she asked going for happy to serious in a second.

"He was here like five minutes ago, said he had business to attend to."

Deb raised an eyebrow, "Really? Well I will see you over at Haley's before Prom. I need to go find Dan." Deb sad before leaving.

"My parents are freaks." Nathan laughed.

"I am going to miss you when you go to Duke." Haley told Nathan resting her head on his shoulder.

Nathan put an arm around her and Anna, "I am going to miss you too, Grisham is like three hours drive away. We'll see each other all the time."

"Travelling three hours to get a goodnight kiss, or a hug or a piggy back ride doesn't sound fun to me." Haley said realising all the little things she'd miss.

"We'll make up for it at the weekends and holidays." Nathan assured her.

"I know, just not seeing you everyday makes me sad."

Nathan sighed, "Same here. But we have webcams, hell we can even have some fun with those if you know what I mean." Nathan joked.

"Sure my roommate would love to be whiteness to that!" Haley said.

"Look I am going to miss you so much Haley I'll drive six hours there and back every night even if it's to see you for five minutes." Nathan told her.

"I'm just being silly, we'll be fine right. I trust you, you trust me?" Haley asked knowing the biggest factor in long distance relationships was trust.

"Of course I do, plus I know a couple of guys that are going to Grisham and I told them any guys go near you they have to beat them down." Nathan said, Haley didn't know if he was joking or not.

"And Lucas will be at Duke and he'll be keeping me updated of your antics Mr." Haley said with a smile.

"Don't they say absence makes the heart grow fonder?" Nathan asked.

Haley held Anna still rocking her, "Yeah but they also say, Out of sight out of mind."

"That's crap, I can not see you all day and all night and you still are on my mind baby." Nathan said before kissing her head.

The door bell rung, "That will be Peyton and Jake." Haley said.

Nathan jumped up and headed to the door, "I love you." he said before letting Peyton and Jake into his house.

"Hey sorry we took forever, How is she?" Peyton asked rushing over to Haley's side.

"Perfect." Haley said, she knew it was the first time Peyton had been away from Anna since she was born.

Peyton put down her bags and took her daughter in her arms, "I missed you." she gushed.

"Thanks you guys, so you have fun?" Jake asked from where he stood with Nathan.

Haley exchanged a smiled with Nathan, "Yeah I think Nathan and Anna are new best buddies."

Jake patted Nathan on the back, "You fell for her huh?" He asked.

"Yeah she melted my heart man, can't imagine what it's like when you are actually a father and hold your own kid."

"Best moment of your life, it will be you and Haley next huh?" Jake asked with a wink.

Nathan shrugged and gazed over at Haley, "Give us time."

* * *

Lucas smiled as he saw Brooke walk down the stairs, she was in a beautiful lemon dress that hugged her figure, her hair was curly and hung at one side of her head resting on her shoulder.

"Well pretty girl can I just say how beautiful you look tonight."

Brooke smiled, "Why thank you boyfriend. You look pretty good yourself."

Lucas smiled and kissed her cheek before helping her down the final step, "I thought you guess would never be ready."

"You know us girls we like to take our time. And you and Jake could hardly talk I could hear you guys arguing over hair gel."

Lucas had to laugh, "Okay fine." he reached around to the hallway table and pulled out a corsage it was yellow and white to match her dress.

Brooke let Lucas pull it over her hand, "Thank you."

"Not a problem Brooke Davis."

Lucas couldn't help but feel that it was the end of something, like the night was an end of a era. Maybe because in a month they would be graduating but it was more than that it was about him and Brooke, they pretty girl he's loved for years.

"Oh pictures!" Karen said appearing with a camera in hand.

Lucas groaned, "Mom please… do we have to."

"Come on stand together!" Karen insisted as she aimed the camera on the couple.

"Oh look at my girl." Jim beamed standing at Karen's side.

Lucas put his arm around Brookes waist and pulled her close to him and they both smiled as Jim and Karen stared and took pictures.

There was a loud knock at the door and Jim ran over to open it. There stood the other Scott brother in his tux, accompanied by his mother and father.

"Hey." Nathan said as he entered with a pink and white corsage in hand.

"Deb and Dan welcome, come through to the den." Jim said ushering them through to the den where drinks and nibbles had been laid out. Karen took one more picture of the three Tree Hill students before following her guests.

"Is Haley not ready?" Nathan asked looking around for his date.

"No, nearly." Brooke said still holding Lucas.

Jake hurried down the stairs in white tux looking rather seventies, "Keep it down you'll wake Anna." he urged.

"Loving the Saturday night fever look." Brooke said with a smile.

"Thanks, you know Peyton and I always got to do something different."

Lucas nodded, and looked up as Peyton followed his downstairs in her white eighties inspired dress which Brooke had told Lucas earlier was Peyton's mom.

"Look good Sawyer." Nathan said giving his friend a smile.

Peyton frowned, "I feel awful, and fat and ugh."

Lucas looked at Peyton, she didn't look fat at all, he never understood woman. He glanced at Nathan who he knew was thinking the same thing.

"You look amazing, you had a baby like a week ago. You look fantastic." Brooke said assuring her best friend.

"The limo is here." Nathan said looking out the glass in the door.

"Haley James get you're butt down here now!" Brooke yelled up the stairs.

Lucas laughed and watched as Haley appeared in a light pink gown which make her look quite stunning. Her hair was pinned up with loose curls down at the front Lucas smiled, she'd come a long way in the eleven months she'd been in Tree Hill.

"That's my girl, Baby you look stunning." Nathan said rushing to the bottom of the stairs.

Lucas watched as Haley blushed and kissed her boyfriend, "Get a room." he joked.

"Pictures!" Deb and Karen said in unison as they ran into the hall with cameras at the ready.

Lucas groaned again, "Mom."

"Oh Lucas come on, You only have a senior prom once." Karen said.

Lucas sighed and grinned through the photo taking process.

"Looking smart son, here's the keys to the beach house so you guys can have a small after party. I already stocked up the fridge with booze." Dan whispered placing the keys to the beach house in Lucas's hand.

"You normally wouldn't allow this what's changed?" Lucas asked puzzled.

"It's prom, you'll soon be at Duke with your brother. Nothing wrong with one last blow out hey. Just don't knock up Brooke." Dan whispered.

Lucas flashed his father a smile, "Thanks." he muttered as Dan patted him on the back.

"Come on we need to go." Brooke yelled opening the front door.

"Anna will be fine, go have fun." Karen said kissing Jake on the cheek as he left.

Lucas the hugged his Mom, "Love you mom."

"Have fun honey." Karen said.

Lucas climbed into the limo and took his seat next to Brooke, he took her hand and flashed her a loving smile.

"What was Dan whispering about?" Nathan asked from where he sat opposite Lucas next to Haley.

"He gave me the keys to the beach house and told us to have a party." Lucas said still not quite believing it.

Nathan frowned, "Is he feeling alright?"

"Who cares, lets just have a blast guys this is our last High school dance." Brooke said sadly.

"Thank god!" Jake yelled then he began to laugh.

"I second that!" Peyton said.

Brooke pouted, "Come on you guys. I am going to miss this, I am going to miss us. Were all going our separate ways soon."

Lucas shook his head, "We will all see each other again. You are related to Jake and Hale's, I'm related to Nathan and Peyton's practically married to Jake. Plus our parents are married which is kind of wrong yet it isn't." he realised to the outside world it would sound that way.

"I know but still, life happens." Brooke said still said.

"You know what this is just the start Brooke. Yeah were all going to colleges and will be apart but were making something of ourselves. And at holidays and spring break were going to meet up and party like crazy then in four years we can all come back here and talk about how high school sucked." Haley said trying to make her friend feel better, though Lucas guessed everyone felt like Brooke deep down.

"Yeah you are not getting rid of me that easy Brooke Davis." Peyton said smiling at her friend.

Brooke smiled back, "Lets have fun tonight."

"We will." Nathan said putting an arm around Haley and smiling at her.

Lucas felt the limo grind to a halt and waited as the limo driver walked around and opened the door for everyone. The seniors were all arriving in various vehicles and everyone was buzzing, Music could already be heard from the gym. He saw a guy in a cowboy hat walking towards them, he recognised him from somewhere.

"Oh my god." Haley said standing beside Lucas and Nathan.

"Well Haley aren't you just the picture of a perfect prom queen." The guy in the hat said smugly staring at Haley.

"Who are you?" Nathan said putting a protective arm around his girlfriend.

"Chris Keller, the ex boyfriend. Here to claim what is mine."

* * *

Haley stared in the mirror, here mascara had run a little and her eyes were puffy.

"I can't believe that jerk is here!" She yelled angrily slamming her purse down.

"You have to go out there, you can't hide in here all prom." Brooke said grabbing a tissue and wiping Haley's mascara away.

Haley sighed, "I know he just ruins everything!"

"What did he mean, claim what's his?" Peyton asked coming out of the stall and pulling down her dress.

"I kind of stole some money from him, But it was mine. He'd sold some CD's of my tracks and wouldn't give me the cash." Haley explained.

"He seems like a jerk." Brooke said now replying Haley's lip gloss.

Haley agreed, Chris Keller was a jerk and had cheated on her. She believed she didn't owe him anything except maybe a slap. She was just up-set because it was meant to be a perfect night with Nathan.

"Come on let's get back out there before Nathan beats his ass." Peyton said.

Haley nodded, and after Brooke finished the gloss they headed back out of the restroom to find the guys who were stood in the hall with Chris.

"Haley tell these guys to back off." Chris said upon seeing Haley.

"What do you want?" Haley asked ignoring his request.

Chris smiled, "My money, my Johnny Cash CD and… you."

Haley watched as Nathan grabbed Chris's shirt and push him against the wall, "Nate don't he isn't worth it." she screamed pushing Nathan off him with help from Jake and Lucas.

"You have a nerve, cheat on her then come here. She's with me now."

"Oh really, lowering your standards since me huh." Chris said adjusting his shirt.

Haley sighed, "Look it was a hundred bucks. Get over it."

"Oh and Sheryl Crow wants you and me on tour with her, I played her the duets CD we made. She loves it." Chris informed Haley.

Haley stood dumbfounded, Sheryl Crow was her idol. The fact that she had heard herself sing amazed Haley.

"Are you serious?" Jake asked not believing the jerk.

"I don't kid about stuff like this James." Chris replied.

Haley shook her head, "Wow this is amazing, such a opportunity."

"Wait you are considering this?" Nathan asked turning to his girlfriend.

"No, I mean maybe. Sheryl Crow! My dream to go on tour." Haley tried to explain.

Nathan frowned, "With your cheating EX?" Haley stood silent taking it all in.

"Fine, I see you made your decision." Nathan said before storming into the gym.

Chris laughed, "Wow so brooding and angry."

Haley sighed again, "Can you guys give us a minute?" she asked her friends who reluctantly left her alone in the hall.

"Nice boyfriend you got there, not a patch on me." Chris said smugly.

"Chris shut up." Haley said annoyed.

"Look sweet cheeks we have to leave tonight if you want this gig, forget the high school jock. He'll be moved on to some cheerleader by tomorrow anyway."

Haley had had enough, "Nathan isn't like that I love him okay."

"You keep telling yourself that when you are on tour with Sheryl crow."

Haley paused in thought, life without Nathan? Sure college was one thing but on tour with her ex? He's never be fine with that. And Chris would always push the boundaries, and Haley realised that she couldn't bear to be around Chris the guy that made her stomach turn and had cheated on her. Nathan would never treat her with such disregard.

"I am not coming, I am not going on tour with you for any amount of money. And my heart is with Nathan." Haley told Chris calmly.

"Haley you know you are making the biggest mistake of your life here right?"

"No my the biggest mistake of my life was being with you." Haley said before turning and heading back into the gym.

"Are you okay?" Brooke asked running to her friends side.

Haley smiled, "Yeah!" her eyes scanned the room for Nathan and they found him sitting alone at a table on there far side of the gym.

"I would ask If this seats taken but I doubt it is?" Haley said sitting down, her words reminding Nathan of what he said to her the first night he met her.

"You remember that huh?" Nathan asked.

"Of course, I told Chris I wouldn't go on tour with him for any money in the world. I hate that dude." Haley told Nathan as she ran her hand over his.

Nathan sighed, "It's a big deal Haley, your dream you should go."

"No way, plus if I am that awesome I'll sell my records and become famous in time." Haley replied.

"Don't not do something because of me." Nathan insisted looking sadly at his girl.

"Nathan, I don't want that. I want you and me. College, web-camming, travelling 3 hours just to see each other, hugs and kisses every weekend. The tour isn't what I want. It doesn't involve you." Haley said playing with Nathan's fingers.

"You sure, because I don't want to hold you back?" Nathan asked.

"Positive. Forever you and me right?" she asked smiling.

Nathan nodded, "Forever. Sorry I yelled, I wanted to beat that guy."

"He isn't worth it. Come on lets dance." Haley said pulling Nathan to his feet.

Haley and Nathan danced to some up-beat song and were soon joined by there friends, they all laughed and joked and Haley realised she would miss this.

"So I am going to show you something later!" Haley said as they walked up to the beach house holding hands.

"What is it?" Nathan asked.

"Surprise." Haley said

Nathan laughed, "Well I have something for you later as well. Let's get this party over with and we'll talk." he said.

"Sounds like it's got started, I thought Luke said just a few people not the whole senior class." Haley laughed as a group of guys passed with a keg.

"Well everyone knows the Scott's have the best parties, and best looking guys."

Haley giggled, "Is that so?" she asked.

"Yeah, and the best looking girlfriends. Well Nathan Scott has the best looking girl."

"I can't believe Peyton and Jake got Prom King and Queen how cute." Haley said watching more people arrive for the party.

"They got there family, It's nice for them."

"Yeah, I'll miss them." Haley sighed.

Nathan grabbed Haley around the waist and pushed her against the wall, "How about we make out before we go into the madness."

Haley smirked, "Sounds good to me my lover."

Nathan kissed her, and Haley knew everything was right in the world again.

* * *

Brooke stood on the porch out back looking out across the beach, a vodka and coke in hand. Prom had been great and everything she wanted in a perfect night. Now it was the after party and sure a few to many people had showed up, most of whom were not even seniors but no one cared. It was a party.

"What you thinking about pretty girl?" Lucas asked joined Brooke outside.

Brooke shrugged, "Just thinking."

A group of guys ran past with another keg in hand. The party began to spill outside.

"Want to take a walk?" Lucas asked.

"Sure."

Lucas took Brookes hand and they started to walk down to the edge of the beach away from the cheers from guys downing drinks and the music. Brooke paused under the final light which lit up the steps down to the beach.

"Lucas, you know I love you right?" Brooke asked as she and Lucas sat on the step.

"Yeah of course."

Brooke took Lucas's hand, "You know when Haley found out she'd got into Grisham the first thing she did was go on Google earth and find out how far away it was from Duke. I remember it so clearly, I was sitting in the bed while she rushed to the computer." she told him.

"Okay, what's this got to do with us?" Lucas asked with a look of confusion.

"The first thing I thought of when I got into my school was how far away were the good stores. Then the good clubs, the beach and then you." Brooke admitted guiltily "And I've been looking at Nathan and Haley tonight and thinking about there relationship and the first priority in there lives is each other, and to me that's love."

Lucas didn't understand, "Nathan and Haley are different to us."

"I know, that's the point. I don't want our relationship to turn sour, I don't want us to be struggling to return phone calls, forgetting to email, not being able to make it on holidays. I'd rather end us on a high than a low. Because I don't think were strong enough to last being apart." Brooke said.

"So you are breaking up with me?" Lucas asked shaking his head.

Brooke loved her boyfriend, but compared to Nathan and Haley, Jake and Peyton there relationship wasn't as strong. Brooke knew that if the first thing on her mind was shopping and partying it wouldn't be long until Lucas was the very last thing on her mind and he didn't deserve that, they deserved a chance to start there college lives without struggling to keep there relationship together.

"I love you, if were meant to be we'll find our way back to each other Luke."

"Brooke it can work if we put our hearts into it." Lucas insisted.

Brooke smiled, "Maybe, but I don't want to have to put a hundred percent into keeping us afloat. I love you, but there is a big wide world out there and were going to be going into it in a couple of months. I don't want to be tied down to a relationship which is work." Brooke explained the best she could.

"Maybe you are right, but god life without you is going to be so black and white." Lucas said with a smile.

Brooke laughed, "You have basketball, college and keeping Nathan on track to deal with. I wasn't your top priority either admit it."

"Maybe not, but Brooke I need you in my life colouring it as you do." Lucas replied.

"I will always be in your life Lucas, You're mom is married to my father and not only that but you are one of my best friends."

Lucas nodded, "How about we carry on till graduation and have fun spend the last time we have together. Then when we go to college we go to college."

"I like that idea." Brooke said smiling.

"I'll miss you pretty girl." Lucas said pulling her closer to him.

Brooke hugged him tightly, "I will miss you too Lucas Scott."

"Hey Lucas want to go keep an eye on the party me and Haley are going to take a walk." Nathan said.

Brooke turned and saw Nathan and Haley standing approaching hand in hand. She smiled at Haley she looked so pretty.

"Sure, the suns coming up it should be coming to a end soon." Lucas said getting to his feet.

"Yeah well it's crazy there are people I have never even seen before in there." Haley said shocked.

* * *

Nathan looked at Haley's pretty pink painted toes as she played with the sand with them. He knew she loved the feeling of sand between her toes, he's remembered her telling him the beach and sand reminded her of her mother and says spent on the beach in California when she was supposed to be in class but her Mom had let her and Jake skip classes. Nathan wondered how she was so smart with all the class skipping she did in California. The sun was rising and it made Haley's face glow slightly, Nathan couldn't help but gaze at her she was stunning.

"So what's my surprise?" Haley asked for where she sat between Nathan's legs resting her back against his body.

"I want to know what mine is first?" Nathan said leaning on one arm and putting the other one around Haley's waist.

Haley sat quietly for a moment before getting up, "Okay here." she said facing Nathan who still sat on the sandy beach.

"What?" Nathan asked. He watched as Haley began unzipping the back of her prom dress, "Hale's, You freak. It's getting light we can't do it right here can we?" he asked looking around for people.

Haley laughed, "No were not having sex here baby, I got this." she pulled down the top part of he dress to revel a pink lacy bra which held her breasts perfectly.

"You are so hot Haley James." Nathan muttered staring at her chest, "This is one good surprise so far." He added.

Haley pulled her dress down a little more to the side on showing her tiny stomach then her hip "Here."

Nathan looked at there on her hip was the number twenty-three tattooed, It was nicely done and had bright pink around the edge of the black. Nathan smiled it was to hot for words.

"You like it?" Haley asked nervously.

Nathan shook his head in disbelief, "You got my jersey number tattooed on you? A tattoo is for life Haley." he still smiled.

"I know, and whatever happens in the future it doesn't matter because when I look at this tattoo it will remind me of how I feel right now and that is in love for the first time and so, so happy." Haley explained still standing in front of her boyfriend with her dress halfway down.

"You are amazing Haley." Nathan grabbed both Haley's hands and pulled her down on top of him and laid back, he kissed her holding her half naked body against him.

Haley giggled, "Nathan let me get my dress back on."

"No ones watching." Nathan said kissing Haley.

Haley pulled away, "I think Tim's over there with binoculars."

"Fine, but I want that dress on the floor of my bedroom later." Nathan joked as he let Haley zip up her dress.

"My surprise now!" Haley said excitedly laying back down in Nathan's arms.

Nathan coughed nervously, "Well I need us to stand up."

Haley looked confused but got to her feet along with Nathan, "Okay what now?"

Nathan took a deep breath, his palms were sweating and legs felt shaky. He felt in his pocket.

"You look really pale Nate are you okay?" Haley asked concerned grabbing his hand.

"Yeah I am fine." Nathan stared at Haley then went down on one knee.

Haley's eyes widened, "Oh my god."

"I know we haven't even been together a year yet, but in the months we've been together you've made me a better man. The man I should be, I can't imagine you not being in my life and I never want you to not be in my life. So Haley James, will you marry me?" Nathan said shakily, he could see Haley's eyes tearing up.

"Of course I will." Haley screamed happily.

Nathan breathed a sigh of relief and pulled out the ring from the box and slid it onto Haley's beautiful finger "Thank god."

"I love you." Haley said now tears streaming down her face.

Nathan got up and Haley jumped up at him wrapping her arms around his neck, he grabbed her and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I love you to, Mrs Scott." Nathan said holding her so tightly.

"Oh god Mrs Scott." Haley laughed, "Haley James Scott I think." she added.

Nathan looked in her eyes, "Whatever you want baby."

"Um Nathan…" Haley said her smile fading, "The cops are at the beach house."

Nathan turned still holding Haley and looked as two cop cars pulled up at the house, "Great this is all we need, lets just go."

"We can't leave Lucas and Brooke to deal with the cops alone. Come on." Haley said unwrapping her legs from around Nathan.

Nathan sighed "Fine but if I get arrested I better be sharing a cell with you" he joked as Haley took his hand and led him back towards the beach house.

* * *

"Dan Scott is my father, he owns this place. He gave me the keys and said we could have a party." Lucas pleaded with the officer who stood in front of him.

The officer stopped writing on his notebook, "I have spoke to Mr Scott who said he had no given permission for anyone to be here tonight."

Lucas couldn't't believe it, "What?"

"Mr Scott is on his way here now, he told us the keys were in his house and he didn't realise they were gone until we called him." The officer told the teens in front of him. Lucas shook his head, the aging, balding police officer was starting to annoy him "My Dad is a liar."

"Yeah come on, Lucas is my brother I saw my father give him the keys before." Nathan said defending his half brother.

The house was now empty expect from Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Brooke and Tim who was passed out on the couch. Everyone had scattered once the cops had got there.

"Mr Scott said he imagined you both would be involved." The officer muttered disapprovingly.

Lucas looked at Nathan who shot him a look of disbelief, "This is bullshit."

"Manners young man, I know it's prom night but no excuse for this."

"Haven't you got important crime to be fighting someplace?" Brooke asked.

The officer ignored her, "I need you girls details."

"Well, well. Having a party at your dear old fathers expense. Look at this place." Dan said entering the kitchen with a smug smirk.

"Can you tell him you gave me the keys and said we could have a party." Lucas said hoping Dan would tell the truth.

"I can't lie to the law son. Officer Brady, how's that car doing I sold you a few months back?" Dan said glancing at Lucas before turning his attention to the cop.

"Oh runs like a dream, and thanks for the little extras you threw in. My wife loves the leather." Officer Brady replied smiling for the first time since Lucas had seen him.

Dan nodded, "I bet she does, can I talk to you away for the kids?" he asked.

"I can't believe him!" Lucas whispered to the other three as Dan and the cop walked away to have a private chat.

"Why is he doing this?" Haley asked confused.

"I know why, that day of the storm. When you stood up to him. He said he's get you back. This is his way, his power trip." Nathan explained, Lucas knew Nathan knew Dan all too well.

"You are right. God I hate him." Lucas said gritting his teeth.

"Calm down boyfriend." Brooke said soothingly rubbing Lucas's back.

Haley linked arms with Nathan, "You think he'll have you arrested?" she asked worriedly.

Lucas didn't have chance to reply before Dan walked back over with his best pal officer Brady.

"I am afraid you are going to have to spend a few hours with us till you soba up and have learned your lesson." Officer Brady informed Lucas.

Another officer appeared and pulled out the cuffs, "Come with me please."

"Dad you can't be serious!" Lucas yelled angrily and the other younger officer cuffed him.

"I'm sorry son but until I decide whether or not I want to press charges I think you should cool off." Dan said relishing in the fact Lucas was angry.

"You are a dick!" Nathan said looking at Dan.

Dan smiled, "Sorry son." he said.

Officer Brady this time took out his cuffs and grabbed Nathan's arm, "You too."

"Hey leave them alone they haven't done anything!" Haley said watching helplessly as Nathan and Lucas were led off.

"I'd be quiet if I were you Haley, I called Jim he's on his way." Dan said.

"You wait!" Lucas yelled, looking at Dan's smug face before being dragged away from the house and into the car.

Lucas laid on the flat bench in the call, it was horrible and dark and there was no way he was getting any sleep in that cell.

"Haley and I got engaged tonight." Nathan said, from where he laid in the cell next to Lucas.

Lucas sat up and looked through the bars at his brother, "What? Explain."

"I asked her to marry me, she said yes." Nathan explained simply.

Lucas's forgot his anger and didn't know what to think, "Wow. Congratulations I guess."

"You guess? Come on spit it out." Nathan said now also sitting up.

Lucas sighed, "You haven't been together that long and you are still young.""So, I love her. I want to be with her forever get over it." Nathan snapped.

Lucas shook his head, "Shut up Nate. I am sorry, I am just protective over Haley she's like a sister to me you know."

It was true, Lucas loved Haley but in a non sexual romantic way. The thought of that made Lucas quiver. Seeing Haley happy was important to him, but he realised that she was happy with Nathan.

"I won't ever hurt her, I promise." Nathan said truthfully.

"Good. I got dumped tonight." Lucas said.

Nathan frowned, "Brooke dumped you?"

"She didn't really dump me. She just said when we go to college she doesn't want to struggle to keep our relationship going. She'd rather end it on a high. And whatever happens, happens." Lucas explained.

"Sorry man." Nathan said meaning it.

Lucas shrugged, he was hurt but maybe Brooke had a point. Also Lucas believed that they were meant to be and would find there way back to each other soon enough. Be it a few months into college of a few years.

"It's okay, don't you worry about you and Haley?" Lucas asked curious.

"No, I trust her and being apart will suck but were following our dreams. Plus I will travel there every night if she wanted me to." Nathan said with a smile.

Lucas also smiled, he could see the love he had for her "Oh how my little brother had changed."

"I was a jerk, and a bigger one to you I know. I am sorry man." Nathan said.

"It's fine. You have made up for it by treating Haley how she deserves to be treated."

Nathan laughed, "Can you believe our dad?"

"No. God I want to hurt him." Lucas said feeling the anger arise again.

"Forget him, he'll make us sweat it out for a few hours then come get us. Don't rise to him, we'll go back to mine have a shower and play ball like nothing happened. He'll be pissed. He wants us to be angry at him." Nathan said.

Lucas nodded, "I know, but that smug smirk drives me insane."

"We'll get him back, but for now act cool. It will wipe the smirk off his face. Plus we need to celebrate my engagement!"

"Yes. I feel breakfast at the café is in order on me." Lucas said laying back down on the hard bench.

"Sounds good man. I wonder what our girls are doing right now!" Nathan asked also laying down again.

"Your girl and my EX girl." Lucas corrected him.

"Sorry! I didn't meant to say that." Nathan said taking the giant foot out of his mouth.

Lucas laughed, "It's fine. I still got the boyfriend card till college. I bet there asleep."

"Yeah me to, lightweights."

* * *

"OH MY GOD!"

Haley jumped up and down excitedly, "I know."

"This ring is gorgeous, its looks expensive." Brooke said pulling Haley's hand closer to her face so she could get a better look at the sparkling ring on her finger.

"Shhh we'll wake everyone." Haley said.

The two sisters were in there bedroom together after the party, Haley had decided she had to tell Brooke that she was engaged she couldn't contain it any longer.

"I love weddings, can I be bridesmaid?" Brooke asked still eyeing the ring.

"We haven't even set a date or anything calm down." Haley giggled.

The bedroom door opened, and Peyton wondered in sleepy eyes carrying Anna who was wide awake in her arms.

"Shut the door and get in here!" Brooke ordered.

"It's like seven am what are you guys doing up still?" Peyton asked she and Jake had left the party early to go home to Anna.

"We just got home, Haley's engaged!" Brooke blurted out.

Haley pulled her hand away from Brooke, "Thanks Brooke!"

"Oh my god! Nathan proposed?" Peyton asked resting Anna on the bed between her and Haley.

"Yeah. And then Lucas and Nathan got arrested!" Haley told Peyton.

"What?" Peyton asked in a state of shock and confusion.

Brooke tickled Anna, "Yeah the cops came and Dan had them taken in to teach them a lesson." she explained.

"I miss all the good stuff. And Anna woke up at six and won't settle." Peyton whined, "Wow check out the ring!" she added noticing the rock on Haley's finger.

Haley was about to burst with happiness, she was getting married to Nathan Scott the guy that made her heart beat out of her chest every time he looked at her. They were going to be married, she couldn't believe it.

"I wish I was with Nathan having hot sex." Haley said with a grin.

"I kind of broke up with Lucas." Brooke said.

Haley and Peyton both looked at Brooke, "Why!" they asked together.

"I just said when we go to college we should get on with school and not struggle to keep our relationship going. Plus were not crazy in love like you guys and to make a long distance relationship work I think you have to be." Brooke explained to listening ears.

Haley shook her head, "Brooke just because you don't have the same stuff go on as us doesn't mean you and Lucas couldn't make it work. You are good together."

"Yeah sexually and when it comes to having fun together. I can't handle doing long distance, it's simple. If Lucas and I are meant to be we'll be together again. He agrees." Brooke told her friends.

"I think you should have given it try." Peyton said.

"Yeah, and Nathan and I are going to be apart." Haley added.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Yeah three hours no big deal. And you and Nathan have this whole Noah and Allie notebook thing going on."

"No we haven't." Haley said, though she did love that movie.

"Please." Brooke scoffed, "I am going to be so busy in LA and he'll be busy with basketball. I'd rather end it before we start to treat each other poorly."

"I understand, just make sure it's what you want!" Peyton said smiling supportively at her friend.

"I would love us to all stay here forever and live happily ever after, but it's not going to happen." Brooke said sadly.

"I'm going to miss you guys stuck here in Tree Hill." Peyton said.

"I said if you and Jake want to go to school we can all get a place off campus and work something out with Anna." Haley insisted.

Haley was going to miss Peyton, Jake and Anna. In a way she felt bad for them not being able to be normal teenagers going to college, but knew neither of hem would have it any other way. And Haley wouldn't change Anna for the world.

"No were taking a year out to watch Anna grow, Jake's going to work at the Café and I have a job at the record store. Were going to save a find a good college with some form of good day-care nearby." Peyton explained.

Brooke nodded, "Sounds great! And next summer we are all going on a crazy vacation. Leave Anna with Karen and Jim and have a week of madness."

"Sounds good to me." Peyton said with a dreamy smile.

"And Miss Haley James Scott's wedding to plan!" Brooke squealed.

Haley laughed, "I doubt that will be anytime soon."

"I bet you and Nathan get married before next summer. Nathan will be all brooding and missing you and will be like _Haley I can__'__t stand to be apart but the only thing that gets me through is you and the thought you are going to be my wife. So lets get married, meet me at the alter in your white dress baby!_" Brooke said deepening her voice to mimic Nathan.

Peyton and Haley burst into laugher, "Nathan so doesn't sound like that!" Haley giggled.

"That is so something Nathan would say, I've heard him on the phone to you before whispering sweet nothings." Peyton said still laughing.

Haley shook her head, "Not even."

"Oh please we've all heard it and I've read your AIM conversations before." Brooke said.

Haley couldn't believe Brooke, but she wasn't mad she'd read Brookes emails to Lucas before. And that was so something Nathan would say but she wasn't going to admit it. She loved Nathan's romantic speeches and she knew Jake and Lucas had some lines.

"Brooke you read her AIM conversations?" Peyton asked shocked.

Brooke shrugged innocently, "Only a couple of times! She left her computer on!"

"I knew it!" Haley said pointing at Brooke, "To be honest I don't care. Nathan is a romantic but I like it!" she added.

"I am only jealous, I want that notebook love." Brooke sighed.

Peyton and Haley exchanged confused looks, "Hello! Lucas is romantic. All the books he reads and poetry he quotes." Peyton said.

"Yeah but he never goes out on a limb for me. Does grand gestures you know. But that isn't the problem I wouldn't change him." Brooke said,

Peyton picked up Anna and began rocking her lightly, "Jake isn't that romantic. He writes songs and songs about me though. Which is awesome."

"All Jake talks about is you and Anna, you can tell he is besotted with you two." Haley said gazing at her niece who was falling asleep.

"I know, I am lucky. I wouldn't change him for the world." Peyton said before kissing Anna's head.

Haley's cell beeped, she reached over to her bedside table and opened it.

"Who is it?" Brooke asked.

Haley smiled, "Nathan he says, Just got out. Meet us at café at eight thirty for breakfast. Love you wife." she read out.

"Wife, oh god." Brooke groaned.

"Leave them alone it's cute." Peyton said defending her friend.

Brooke smiled, "I know I am kidding,. So you going to bring Anna and join us for breakfast?" she asked.

"Yeah sounds good."

**Thanks for the comments, will up-date asap. **


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

**Were not in Kansas anymore.**

Jake took off his apron and hung it in the back room. He'd been working all day and was tired and just wanted to go home and see his girlfriend and daughter. Peyton had called and told him she'd made a special dinner and had a nice evening in planned for them, along with Anna.

"Have you spoke to you're father since he went away on business?" Karen asked coming into the back with a tray of dirty dishes.

Jake shook his head, "Nope not since before he left. Why everything okay?" he asked sensing it was far from okay in the James household.

"Just hasn't called in a couple of days I am getting worried." Karen said.

The sentence struck Jake, he'd heard it many times before from Karen and his Mom. As a child Jim James's business trips had been frequent, days without calling drove his mother to tears. But Jake's father always returned with gifts and apologies the most common was he left his cell charger at home, or he was just so busy. Jake knew it was all lies, and his father had had numerous affairs, he's just hoped with Karen it was going to be different.

"I wouldn't worry, when he's working he gets hardly any sleep and works his ass off. He's due back tomorrow anyway." Jake said trying to reassure the kind woman in front of him.

"I guess, I wish you and Peyton would move into ours." Karen said sadly.

Jake smiled, "I know, but Peyton's Dad got a job out in Australia so will be gone up to a year and it's nice having our own space. Being a family."

"Have you heard from Haley?" Karen asked.

"Yeah she calls a lot, she's looking forward to thanksgiving." Jake said pulling on his jacket.

Karen smiled, "I've missed her and Lucas so much be nice to have everyone home for thanksgiving. You and Peyton are coming over right?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss your pumpkin pie for anything." Jake said before kissing his step-mother on the cheek and ducking out the back.

"Honey I'm home!" Jake yelled as he walked through Peyton's back door.

Peyton appeared from the living room with Anna on her hip, "Look here's daddy!"

Jake kissed Peyton's forehead and took Anna from her, "Hello my baby!"

Anna was nearly six months old and the apple of her fathers eye.

"I swear Anna gets more love than me!" Peyton joked as she checked on the meat that cooked in the oven.

"You are my favourite girls." Jake said cooing over Anna who smiled up at her Dad.

"So was Karen asking about your dad again?"

Jake nodded, "Yup. I can't believe this. It's wrong to lie for him."

"It's not just Karen we have to think of, there is Haley, Nathan, and even Dan." Peyton explained now string the pasta in the bowl.

"I just want to know how long Deb and Dad have been having this sordid little affair. Makes me sick to my stomach."

Jim had forgotten his brief case on the morning of his work trip. Jake had seen it in the den and drove to the airport hurriedly to give it to him. When he had got the to airport he'd seen Jim James and Deb Scott huddled together. Jake had watched as they embraced before heading through together hand in hand. They hadn't seen Jake, and he hadn't told anyone except Peyton.

"It's disturbing, but wait till after thanksgiving before we decide what to do." Peyton insisted knowing how much coming home meant to everyone.

"I think I should tell Haley, she will give the best advice."

Peyton shrugged, "I think Haley well be devastated about this. And Nathan? Come on it effects everyone in some way."

"With Mom I could kind of understand, she was sick and they fell out of love but Karen adores Dad and it pisses me off that he would do that." Jake said getting more frustrated.

Peyton wiped her hands and took Anna from him, "Calm down. I am going to put Anna down, just don't beat yourself up to much." she kissed his cheek.

Jake took a deep breath and pulled out his cell and scrolled through the numbers, not quite knowing who he wanted to call. **HALEY CELL.** He paused wondering whether to call his twin sister, but decided against it. For now.

* * *

"Home sweet home." Nathan sighed as he and Lucas pulled into Tree Hill.

Lucas smiled, "It seems longer than a few months since we left here for Duke."

Nathan agreed, they passed the 'Welcome to Tree Hill" sign and a smile appeared on his face. He had missed this town, it was his town. Nathan pressed his foot on the gas a little harder as he knew his girl was waiting, he hadn't seen Haley James in a month due to having a lot of practice and being a blue devil at Duke you didn't have much time to travel three hours. And Haley had been writing and recording a lot of music with someone at her college. But they got on the web cam every night.

"What are you smiling about?" Lucas asked noticing his brothers smirk.

Nathan laughed, "My girl. So is Brooke coming to Thanksgiving?"

"I don't know, I think so. She's busy in LA living the Paris Hilton lifestyle I guess."

"Haley speaks to her everyday, I don't think she's having the best time out there to be honest Luke." Nathan told him.

"Well every time we speak she tells me how wonderful it is." Lucas said half hearted.

Nathan shrugged as they pulled up out front of the James household. Nathan turned off the engine, he glanced down to find his cell and wallet. As Nathan looked back up he saw Haley standing on the porch looking out. Nathan's breath was took away, she always did that to him. Nathan forgot about the wallet and the phone and got out of the car along with Lucas.

Haley bounced down the front steps and gave Lucas a hug, "I missed you buddy."

"You cut your hair, looks night." Lucas remarked.

Nathan smiled, he had seen her new shoulder length chocolate coloured hair style on cam but looked so much better in person.

"Thanks." Haley said happily.

"I'll be inside." Lucas said before leaving them alone out on the front lawn.

Nathan opened his arms, "Where is my hug?" he beamed.

Haley threw herself into his open arms and held him so tightly, "God I missed you."

"I missed you too." Nathan said breathing in her smell that he had missed.

"I don't know if I can do this anymore." Haley whispered, her arms still around his shoulders and feet on tip toes.

Nathan pulled his head back up and looked in her eyes, "What's wrong my girl?"

"Being apart kills me Nathan." Haley said tears filling her pretty eyes.

"Me too. What can we do Haley?" Nathan asked. He felt Haley's arms let go of his neck and she rested her hands on his waist as they stood talking.

"I and going to take a break from school maybe the rest of the year. Focus on my music and rent a place up near Duke so I can see you everyday." Haley explained.

"No way Hale's, I promise I will drive over more." Nathan said, there was no way he wanted Haley to quit school she'd worked to hard for that.

"It's to far, look please let me do this Nathan."

"No, all you have done is make sacrifices for me. I can't have you do this. How about we give it till Christmas and then we'll talk." Nathan said cupping her face with his hands.

"Okay, I just can't wait for college to be over so we can get married and I can be your wife." Haley said her frown turning into a smile.

Nathan kissed her lips, "We don't have to wait till college is over. Why don't we do it this week before we go back to school!"

"Are you serious?" Haley asked confused and excited.

Nathan realised he wanted to marry Haley more than ever, he didn't want to wait he wanted to spend his life with her and show her he was committed to Haley.

"Yeah, why not?" Nathan asked.

Haley's smile faded, "But starting married life apart will suck."

"No it won't because we'll both be living off campus, We'll find a place in the middle. A hour and a half drive each. It's simple." Nathan said realising what he should have a long time ago.

"What about money? I mean I have a part time job but I could get another. And I have savings I guess." Haley said thinking.

"I have savings too and once I am a big basketball star I can afford it." Nathan said trying to assure his soon to be wife.

"You think we could do it?" Haley asked trying to convince herself.

"We can do anything Haley, whatever we want we can achieve. Haley the only thing that gets me through is the thought you are going to be my wife." Nathan said placing his hands on Haley's face again as Haley laughed.

"What are you laughing at?"

Haley shrugged it off, "Just something that Brooke said once. I want to marry you too let's do it as soon as possible."

Nathan and Haley kissed again before hearing a familiar voice.

"Don't you two ever get a room?"

Haley smiled, "Brooke."

Nathan watched as Haley ran over to Brooke and hugged her sister they both screamed with joy. Nathan wondered why girls became so high pitched at times like this. Guys never screamed and talked like they were on helium when excited.

"I didn't think you were coming! Glad you did." Haley said letting her go.

Brooke grabbed her bag from out the cab, "I wouldn't miss it. Nate can you grab my bag."

Nathan nodded and headed over to get her bag, "Welcome home sister in law."

"Wait did you two get hitched and not tell me!" Brooke asked.

"No, but we are getting married as soon as possible." Nathan told Brooke who raised an eyebrow.

"What is that look for?" Haley asked linking arms with Brooke.

"You are pregnant aren't you Cali girl?"

Nathan and Haley laughed "No!"

"Whatever a shot gun wedding sounds to me like a unplanned pregnancy." Brooke remarked still with a raised eyebrow.

"No I am not pregnant, I would have told you." Haley said as they all walked towards the house.

"So what's been going on with Brooke?" Haley asked.

"Not much, come on lets go inside I am hungry! Loving the new look smart girl."

* * *

Brooke looked across the dinner table at Lucas who was using his fork to move around the pie in his bowl. She had missed him so much, and regretted not trying to make it work. California was great and all but she missed home and Lucas and being with her friends.

"I will clear the table, you stay there." Jim said to Karen as he gathered up bowls.

"Yeah I'll help you." Jake said also getting up and clearing the table.

Brooke looked at Nathan and Haley who sat together whispering and holding hands happily, she smiled she was glad they were happy.

"What you thinking about? You've been quiet." Peyton asked from the set next to her on the left.

"Nothing, just happy to be home and with you guys." Brooke lied.

"How are you finding Los Angles?" Karen asked.

Brooke shrugged, "It's okay. Different than I imagined." she glanced at Lucas who still had his head down avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah, well I miss having you around here." Karen said with a smile.

Brooke was about to reply but raised voices were heard coming from the kitchen, "What's going on in there?" she asked puzzled.

Haley got up from her seat, "I'll go see give me a second." as she ran off to the kitchen.

"Maybe I should go in there?" Karen said.

Brooke heard Haley's voice getting louder, she couldn't work out what they were saying. Jake stormed into the dining room looking mighty pissed followed by Haley who looked shocked and up-set.

"What is going on?" Karen asked getting up.

"Ask Dad, Dad get in here and tell her." Haley yelled.

Jim appeared in the doorway, he had a face of panic, "Karen I am sorry."

"What?" Karen asked concerned.

"I think we should go up-stairs and let them talk." Peyton suggested but no one except her moved from the table.

"I love you Karen, I didn't mean for this to happen." Jim said beginning to sob.

Lucas stood up now, "What have you done?"

"He's been having an affair, with Deb Scott." Jake yelled.

"What the hell! Is this true?" Karen screamed pushing Jim away from her.

Jim covered his face, "We didn't plan this. It just happened."

"You bastard!" Lucas yelled also pushing Jim before wrapping his arms around his hurt mother who had began to cry.

"Go Jim, get out I don't want to see you again." Karen sobbed. Jim paused for a moment, then left the house.

"I am sorry Karen." Haley said sadly.

"Wait my mom and Jim have been having an affair!" Nathan asked not quite believing what was being said.

"Nathan I didn't know, Jake just told me. I am sorry." Haley said grabbing Nathan's arm.

"I didn't want it to come out like this, I am sorry I should have told you myself but didn't want to believe it I guess." Jake said to Karen who still hugged Lucas.

"It's fine, I just want him out." Karen said softly between sobs.

Brooke sat there not knowing what to say or do and was disgusted with her father.

"I want to kill him!" Lucas yelled.

Jake nodded, "Me too, but he isn't worth it. Trust me."

"I have to go, I need to talk to my Mom." Nathan said throwing down the napkin that was on his lap and getting up.

"Want me to come with you?" Haley asked.

"Just give me some time, come over soon." Nathan said before kissing Haley's forehead.

Karen looked up, "Tell her were not friends, I never want to see her face in my Café again." Nathan gave a simple nod and left.

"I understand if you want us to go." Haley said to Lucas and Karen.

Lucas shook his head, "It's your home to. Your father messed up not you." he said.

"Lucas is right." Karen said letting go of her son, "I am going to my room. I need to be alone." she wiped her tears and headed upstairs.

"I can't believe this. My Mom loves him so much and he's done this. I can't leave Mom and go back to school, even though I can't because of basketball" Lucas said shocked and upset for his Mom.

Brooke got up and walked over to Lucas, "It will be okay. I'll stay here for a few weeks make sure she's okay."

"You'd do that?" Lucas asked.

"Sure, she's like a mother to me." Brooke said before hugging her ex boyfriend.

Haley sighed, "What are we going to do about Dad?" she asked.

"I'll call him in a few days. He'll be fine." Jake muttered.

* * *

Nathan slammed his fist against the den wall, he was angry. His blood was boiling inside and hadn't felt this way till before he'd met Haley.

"I am sorry Nathan." Deb Scott sobbed from where she sat on the edge of the couch crying into her hands.

"Mom you just broke up a marriage. That family is ruined now, and what about Dad? He's going to go crazy when he finds out."

Deb got up and grabbed her son, "You can't tell you're father he will kill me."

"Don't be so dramatic, I know Dad's a dick but no wonder you always bringing this family down!" Nathan yelled again pulling away from his mothers grip.

"Dan isn't innocent in this whole thing, he's treated me like crap for the past eighteen years. I wanted to take you years ago, but he said I wouldn't get a dime and threatened me constantly every time I tried to leave." Deb said with a sigh.

Nathan frowned, "You wanted to leave Dad?"

"So many times. But he said if I left he's make my life hell and he'd get custody of you and I'd never see you again. So I drank to dim the pain, yeah I admit it. Jim was wonderful to me, he made me feel something I haven't felt for a long time and that is happy." Deb said sitting back down on the couch.

"Round of applause for Deb Scott." Dan said appearing in the doorway, he clapped his hands.

Dan made Nathan jumped and he looked around startled, "Dad I thought you were busy working overtime."

"Got back early, and I am glad I did." Dan said, he stopped clapping.

"Dan I am so sorry." Deb said looking like a scared rabbit caught in the headlights.

Dan moved towards Deb calmly, "It's to late for apologies."

Nathan watched as Dan suddenly grabbed Deb's neck with his hands, "Get off her."

Nathan ran over and tried pulling his father off his mom.

"Stay out of it Nathan!" Dan yelled pinning Deb down on the couch with on hand and pushing Nathan away with another.

Nathan didn't realise how strong Dan was, rage had a habit of giving you strength you never knew you had.

Deb began choking and Dan's grip tightened. Nathan again pushed Dan with all his might, Dan fell backwards and hit his head on the corner of the coffee table.

"Mom." Nathan said helping his mom up, as she coughed.

Deb caught her breath, "Oh my god."

Nathan followed his mothers gaze and saw the cream carpet had blood seeping out onto it. The impact of the solid wood coffee table must have cut Dan's head, Dan laid not moving.

"He isn't moving."

Deb slowly leant down and felt for a pulse, "He isn't breathing call 911."

Nathan grabbed the phone but didn't dial, "Mom have I killed Dad?"

"No honey just give me the phone." Deb grabbed the phone and started talking to the operator.

Nathan stared down helplessly at his father who laid there. His eyes were wide and he felt sick to his stomach. He had killed his Father he knew it.

* * *

Haley adjusted the shoulder on her plain black dress and tucked a loose strand of brown hair behind her ear. She stared for a minute blankly into the bathroom mirror, the day had been weird. It was a funeral yet not many people attending were mourning for the loss of Dan Scott, more treating it as a social event. Haley wanted to feel sadness for the loss of her would have been father in-law but couldn't she didn't feel anything. The only thing she felt was pain and love all for Nathan.

Haley grabbed her purse and wondered out of the bathroom and looked around the Scott house for her Fiancé. Her eyes found Nathan among the sea of black dresses and suites sitting on the stairs alone head bowed low and hands clasped together.

Haley sat down on the stairs next to Nathan, "How you holding up?"

"Fine." Nathan muttered, not even looking at Haley.

"Want me to get you anything?" Haley asked putting an caring hand on his leg.

Nathan let out a sigh, "No. Is this really happening?" he asked.

"Yes, I wish it wasn't Nathan."

"I killed my father Haley. I can't stop seeing his body lying there." Nathan whispered still staring at the cream floor.

Haley squeezed his thigh, "Nathan it was a accident. You were protecting Deb, you didn't know he was going to hit his head. The police even told you that!"

"I still pushed him. If I hadn't he'd still be here." Nathan said moving his hands up to cover his face.

Haley shook her head, "He could have killed Deb. Anyone else would have done the same as you."

"I saw everyone today, looking at my like I was a killer. Whispering, staring."

Haley moved her arm around Nathan's shoulders, "No one that matters is thinking that Nathan. Come on please, I know you blame yourself but it was an accident."

Nathan shook his head and got up from the step, "Just leave me for a while." he said before running up-stairs.

Haley sat there for a moment debating whether she should go after him, but she respected his wishes. Haley got up and went to find a friendly face she knew.

"How you doing buddy?" Haley asked finding Lucas standing alone in the kitchen.

Lucas flashed her a half smile, "Okay. Been a very strange day."

Haley agreed, "Nathan isn't doing very good. Blames himself you know."

Lucas took a sip of his soda, "It was a accident." he said flatly.

"I know that, maybe you should speak to him." Haley suggested.

"I have already, Nathan's in a dark place right now. He wants space and time to work it out so that's what we should give him." Lucas said.

Haley nodded, "But you need friends in times like these."

"What about me Haley? I need a friend right now. But all I hear is how Nathan is feeling! How Nathan needs us right now. What about me? I lost my father and everyone seems to have forgotten that." Lucas said frustrated.

Haley looked around, a few people she didn't know had turned to see why there was a raised voice. She grabbed Lucas's arm and pulled him out into the quiet backyard.

"I am sorry Lucas." Haley said trying to embrace her friend but Lucas stepped back.

"Don't okay, I know Nathan pushed Dan. I know he must be harbouring so much guilt and sadness. But I am hurting as well, My mom won't talk about it or the situation." Lucas said running his hands through his hair.

"I have been a bad friend, I am sorry. I just assumed-"

"You assumed I wouldn't be up-set because Dan and I never really got along? But it's crap Haley. I am hurting, he was my father." Lucas said breaking down.

Haley now was the one feeling guilty, she had abandoned her best friend lately. She had been preoccupied with Nathan but that was no excuse to assume things about her friend. She remembered the pain she'd felt over her mother,

"I am sorry, come here." Haley said opening her arms.

"Haley." Lucas cried and he let Haley wrap her arms around him and comfort him.

Haley held him tightly, "I am here buddy." she whispered.

"I am sorry." Lucas said letting go and looking at his friend.

Haley frowned, "What for?" she asked.

"For yelling for taking my anger out on you. Nathan is your boyfriend, he needs you more than I do." Lucas said wiping his eyes.

Haley sighed, "He pushes me away every time I try to talk to him. I don't think he's looked me in the eye since it happened."

"Guilt is a horrible thing to feel. Make you doubt yourself as a person." Lucas told Haley who stood in front of him.

"I just wish I could get through to him that it isn't his fault." Haley said, "But I'll just give him space. So how are you feeling Lucas really?" She asked.

"A mixed bag of feelings really. I'll be okay. I am more worried about my Mom." Lucas said.

"She still not come out of her room yet?" Haley asked.

Lucas shook his head, "Nope, just lays in bed. Doesn't talk. I need her right now. I just wish I could make her feel better. Any word from your dad?"

Haley shook her head, "Nope haven't seen or heard from him since thanksgiving neither has Jake. But I don't really care, he messed everything up as usual."

"You could blame a lot of people for what's happened the past week. But placing the blame doesn't make any of it better or easier." Lucas said.

Haley knew Lucas was right but couldn't help but feel angry towards her father. It always seems Jim James was on destructive mode. He must have known having an affair with Deb Scott would cause pain and heartache. Haley couldn't believe he was so thoughtless.

"I've got to school in the morning. When are you leaving?" Haley asked.

"Tomorrow night, I am reluctant to go but Brooke says she'll stay with my Mom." Lucas told Haley.

"Brooke isn't going back to school?" Haley asked confused.

"Nope, she says it will be fine she can go back after Christmas. To be honest I don't think she wants to go back." Lucas admitted.

Haley nodded, "Me too. I'll talk to her before I go home."

Lucas took Haley's hand, "Come on let's get back in there. See if Nathan's okay."

Haley smiled, "Thanks Luke."

* * *

Lucas watched Haley drive off down the street in her Nissan, he kept watching till it was out of sight. He knew she was going to see Nathan before she went back to school, but he really didn't think it would end well he was in a dark place. Lucas stood of the front lawn for a moment thinking back to better times, times when him and his friends had sat on the lawn the summer before college planning the big vacation they were going to take after college. Lucas sighed and headed inside the house.

"I made you some breakfast it's in the kitchen." Brooke said with a smile as she carried a tray with a plate of pancakes and bacon on towards the stairs.

"Thanks Brooke." Lucas said sheepishly.

Brooke nodded, "It's fine. Just taking this up to your Mom. I'll be back in a minute."

Lucas headed into the kitchen and found his breakfast of waffles on the kitchen table. He smiled as Brooke had burnt one side, but it didn't bother him it was the thought that counted and the fact she was there.

"How is she?" Lucas asked as Brooke reappeared in the kitchen a few minutes later.

"Not good, she didn't say anything. Just give her time Lucas her heart is broken."

Lucas poured syrup on his waffles, "I know. You have a talk with Haley?"

Brooke walked over to the refrigerator and got out a cartoon of orange juice, "Yes."

"Oh cool." Lucas said not wanting to pressure her for information.

Brooke placed the juice and two glasses on the table, "I know you guys have been talking about me. It's fine though, look I am fine please believe me."

"Come on Brooke, you are not kidding anyone. You are not happy, we just want to know why? And help you out." Lucas said staring at Brooke.

Brooke sighed frustrated, "Nothing is wrong. I just want to help your mom out. And school is more important for you. You have basketball."

"I know you are lying, you can't fool me Brooke Davis." Lucas said before taking a bite of waffle.

Brooke took a sip of juice, "I quit school. I don't need it. I am going to start my own fashion line, on-line. Maybe take some business classes next year, I know how to make clothes. It's my passion I don't need to be taught."

Lucas frowned, "You quit! I can't believe it."

"Well believe it okay, I never want to go back there again." Brooke said raising her voice a little.

"Fine, what are you going to do for money to fund this fashion line?" Lucas asked concerned for the girl he still loved.

"I am going to run the café and I still have my parents money" Brooke explained.

"You really thought this through huh?"

Brooke nodded, "Yeah and I found an apartment I am going to rent as my parents are selling the house and relocating to New York."

Lucas couldn't help but believe that Brooke's new found life plan was brought on by something much bigger. But didn't want to pressure her into talking.

"I miss Haley already." Brooke laughed watching Lucas eat his waffles.

"Yeah, I hope she manages to help Nate get past this."

Brooke nodded, "Yeah me too."

The back door opened and Peyton, Jake and Anna entered.

"Aw gimme Anna." Brooke said happily getting up snatching Anne from Peyton's arms.

"Did we miss Haley?" Jake asked struggling with Anna's buggy.

"Yeah just missed her. She said she'd call you." Lucas said.

Peyton took over from Jake and folded the buggy down with ease, "How's Nathan doing?" she asked.

"Not to good, he's been avoiding Haley and everyone." Brooke said bouncing Anna on her knee.

"I just saw Skills down at the river court, want a game before you both go back to school?" Jake asked eagerly.

Lucas couldn't think of anything better, "Sure."

"Well looks like Aunt Brooke is going to be spending a lot more time with Anna." Brooke said.

"What? Why?" Jake asked puzzled.

"Brooke quit school." Lucas told him before Brooke had a chance.

Peyton took a seat next to Brooke, "Why what happened?"

"Nothing! God. It just wasn't for me okay, get over it." Brooke said.

"So want to go meet skills?" Jake asked changing the subject swiftly.

Lucas glanced at Brooke, "Sure let's go."

* * *

Nathan sat on the front steps of his house with a basketball between his hands, he stared at the hoop across the yard but he had no urge to play, he thoughts were occupied by his Father. Nathan threw the ball carelessly to the side and buried his face in his hands. He couldn't get Dan's dead body from his mind, he's killed his father and even though it was a accident it was a fact he couldn't get over.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Nathan looked up to see Haley walking towards him, "Thought you went back to school already?"

"I am on my way, I just wanted to stop by and see if you were okay." Haley told him sitting beside him.

"Don't worry about me Haley." Nathan muttered staring down at the floor.

"Talk to me Nate, you supported me through my mothers death. I really want you to let me be here for you now." Haley said running her hand down his back.

Nathan sighed, "Don't Haley."

"Don't push me away Nathan. I love you." Haley said holding back her tears.

Nathan loved the girl but he didn't tell her that, "I am not pushing you away. I can't deal with this. I am not the man you fell in love with."

"Yes you are, you are just having a hard time." Haley said placing her hand on his shoulder now.

"Hard time? I killed my father Haley. I think that is more than a hard time." Nathan snapped as he shrugged his shoulder making Haley remover her hand.

"Listen to me! It wasn't your fault."

"I know, but If it wasn't for me he'd be alive. I caused him to pass away, my own father. I can't stop feeling guilt and anguish and the image of him lying there torments me." Nathan admitted covering his face with his hands again.

"You can talk to me, I am here." Haley whispered leaning in close.

"I don't want to talk to you Haley. I don't want you around me right now." Nathan said not looking at the girl he loved.

Haley frowned, "I am trying to help you. I don't know what to do or say. Tell me how to make it better!"

"By going back to school. Leaving." Nathan said abruptly.

Haley began to cry, "What about us?"

Nathan felt a tear of Haley's hit his arm it killed him, "I can't deal with you and us right now. You deserve better than being dragged down by me."

Haley grabbed his arm, "Don't do this Nathan."

"Haley you need to go." Nathan said standing up still not looking at Haley.

Haley sat there for a moment before getting up, "Call me. I'm here Nathan. I want you remember that."

Nathan watched Haley walk away, he regretted the words he'd said to her instantly and felt where the tear had landed. Haley's tears burned him, Nathan fell to the floor sobbing as soon as she was out of sight.

The front door opened and Deb knelled down beside her soon holding him, "Honey."

Nathan cried into his mothers arms, "I am sorry Mom."

Deb cradled her son, "Nathan it isn't your fault. You protected me and I will forever be thankful for that." she kissed his head.

"I told Haley to go." Nathan said between sobs.

"Haley knows what you are going through, she will understand." Deb tried to reassure her son.

Nathan pulled away from his Mother and wiped away his tears, "I need to talk to her." he goy up and pulled his car keys from him pocket.

"Nathan be careful." Deb yelled after her son.

Nathan started his car and pulled out of the drive and saw Haley's Nissan parked up down the street. He pulled over and jumped out of his Rang rover and knocked on Haley's window she was crying into her hands. Nathan watched as she looked up and slowly got out of the car.

"Nathan… what?" Haley asked confused wiping her tears on her sleeve.

Nathan looked in her red puffy eyes for the first time since his father had died, "I am sorry Haley."

Haley smiled, "It's okay.. Nathan I love you. You love me right?" she asked.

"Of course I do. But I can't be the guy you deserve for while." Nathan told her.

"Fine, but don't push me away I am here." Haley said now wiping her nose.

Nathan nodded, "I know. I love you for that Haley."

"I need to speak to you anyway Nathan I have something to tell you. I know this isn't the best time but-"

"What is it?" Nathan asked cutting her off.

Haley took a deep breath, "I was late this month so I took a test and I am pregnant."

Nathan's eyes widened, he couldn't believe what he was hearing from her pretty mouth she was pregnant. He was going to be a father, for a moment he felt happy but it only lasted a second till images of Dan can back to him.

"Say something!"" Haley said looking up at him.

"I don't know what to say." Nathan admitted.

Haley smiled "That you are happy about this."

Nathan frowned, "Happy? Were in college we have our whole lives for kids."

"So this isn't good news then." Haley said sighing.

"Not really Haley. I take it you want to keep it?" Nathan asked.

"Well yeah, Nathan I thought you'd be okay with this." Haley said shocked.

Nathan shrugged, "Well I'm not. I can't be a father Haley. But I will support you and stand by you if I have to.""Don't put yourself out." Haley snapped before trying to get back in the car.

"Haley!" Nathan yelled holding the door so she couldn't get in, "I love you."

"You love me, but you stand there saying you can't be a father? This child is a part of you and me. You should learn from your own childhood and step up and be the father I know you can me." Haley said getting up-set.

"I want my kids to me proud of me, right now I am nothing to be proud of." Nathan replied slamming his hand on the roof of the car.

"Yes you have, You are a blue devil, you are strong and protected your mother and are an amazing boyfriend." Haley said calming down.

Nathan paused he knew she was right but he was scared, "Look I need some time to get my head around this."

"Fine. I am going back to school. Call me when you have figured it out." Haley said flatly.

"Are you okay?" Nathan asked as Haley got back into her car.

"No Nathan, I am scared, nervous and wondering how I am going to cope. I just wanted some reassurance that it would be okay. Guess you can't help me there." Haley said before slamming the car door.

"Haley wait!" Nathan yelled as Haley drove off but she left.

* * *

Peyton loved being a mother, for months she'd wondered if she would be a good Mom or even be able to bond with her child but it had happened with ease and Anna was the most important thing in her life. Peyton stared down at her daughter who laid asleep in her crib, she smiled before leaving.

"Anna sleeping?" Brooke asked as Peyton joined her on the sofa.

"Like the baby she is." Peyton replied.

Brooke put down the magazine she'd been flicking through "I've had so many orders on the website I can't keep up with the demand so I was thinking how about you help me. I'll pay you, and we will have fun."

"You want me to work for you?" Peyton asked unsure.

Brooke nodded, "Yeah and we can work from here so we can look after Anna."

"That actually sounds like a pretty good idea."

Brooke clapped her hands together happily, "Cool. I'll bring over the materials and stuff tomorrow. I was thinking we could set up in the guest room?"

Peyton nodded, she liked working at the record store but missed Anna. And with Jake working evenings time together was rare. So Brookes bright idea would be perfect, she knew it would be a cut in wages but Brooke needed her help.

"Oh I am so excited. And I told Karen a few home truths last night." Brooke said.

"What did you say?" Peyton asked shocked.

Brooke flicked her hair, "I said Karen it's going to be Christmas in a few days and Lucas is coming home and it's time you got yourself together it's be nearly a month. It sucks to have your heartbroken but her son and business needs her."

Peyton smiled, "Wow did she listen?"

"Yeah. This morning she was downstairs making breakfast looking well." Brooke said happily.

"Have you told Lucas?"

"Yeah called her earlier, he's really glad. Oh have you spoke to Haley?"

Peyton shook her head, "No. She emailed the other day but it was short. I tried calling a bunch of times but she hasn't returned my calls.

"Yeah me either. I am worried about her. And Lucas said Nathan isn't saying anything about her to him. Or even saying much at all." Brooke said.

Peyton sighed sadly, "Jake called him the other day and he wasn't very talkative."

"Have you spoke to Lucas?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah he called yesterday, why?" Peyton asked with a smile.

Brooke shrugged, "No reason." she lied.

Peyton laughed, she knew her friend still had feelings for Lucas Scott it was amusing to watch the pair of them try and ask about the other but not look obvious.

Jake strolled into the den, "I am going to work. I'll catch you later." he said.

"Bye." Peyton replied not even glancing at her boyfriend.

"Okay what's going on with you two?" Brooke asked after Jake had left.

Peyton shook her head, "Nothing. That's the problem I guess."

"P Sawyer. Tell me." Brooke said concerned.

"Lately we've been arguing about everything. He hardly see each other, it's like he resents me or something. He hates working day in and out he blames me."

Brooke shook her head, "No way." she put a comforting hand on her friends leg.

"Maybe he thinks the same about me? I don't know, I know he loves Anna. But lately Anna is the only one getting his attention." Peyton said sadly.

"You two are like the most perfect couple ever. You've been together years. All relationships go through rough patches. It will work out."

Peyton wanted to believe Brooke but she had doubts, they had never had a rough patch before they always were so solid. The truth was they both wanted to be at college being normal kids, but they had a child. And even though they wouldn't change Anna for anything they found it hard.

Brookes cell phone began to ring and Peyton watched as she searched for it in her oversized handbag "Hello? Yes this is she… Oh my god I'll be there."

"What's wrong?" Peyton asked concerned.

Brooke flipped down her cell, "It's the hospital over near Grisham. Haley's in the hospital, they didn't say what was wrong but sounds pretty bad."

"Oh my god, let me call Jake." Peyton said quickly.

Brooke grabbed her arm, "No. They said she only wants us informed."

"Okay, let me call a sitter for Anna and we'll go." Peyton said grabbing her phone.

"Why does bad stuff happen to good people? Haley's already been in the hospital she doesn't need this again." Brooke said sadly.

Peyton looked up from where she was scrolling through names on her cell, "We don't know anything yet."

* * *

"I was pregnant, I had a miscarriage." Haley explained softly.

Brooke and Peyton exchanged sad looked, "Oh my god." Brooke said holding her half sisters hand tightly.

"I am sorry Haley." Peyton said holding Haley's other hand.

Brooke felt the lump in her throat as she looked at Haley's pale emotionless expression, she hated not being able to cure her friends unhappiness.

"Please don't tell anyone, Jake, Karen or anyone." Haley pleaded.

"We won't. Does Nathan know?" Peyton asked unsure.

Haley shook her head, "He knows I was pregnant but I haven't heard from him since I told him. And I haven't had time to call him and let him know I lost it."

"That jerk." Brooke muttered.

The doctor entered the room with a clipboard, Brooke thought he was kind of cute. Young, baby faced, but she shook it off now wasn't the time for that.

"Hi Haley. I'm Doctor Jones can we have a chat in private?" He asked.

"Whatever you have to say you can talk in front of my friends." Haley insisted still holding on to her friends hands.

Dr Jones gave the okay nod, "Well you suffered a Ectopic pregnancy. During surgery we had to remove a tube. We found that your other tube is twisted."

Brooke took a deep breath and squeezed Haley's hand, "You can fix it right?"

The Dr's face said it all, "It's to damaged, I am sorry."

"Wait can I still have kids?" Haley asked panicked.

"I'm sorry, it's highly unlikely you will be able to conceive."

Brooke couldn't believe her ears, tears filled her eyes and she turned to Haley who was crying now.

"I'll give you some time, I'll be back to explain what we do now later." The Dr left.

"I am so sorry Haley." Peyton said sadly.

Haley sighed, "Oh god I can't have kids?" she said trying to catch her breath.

Brooke wiped away the tears that were falling down her face, "Haley, you can adopt. There are a lots of other ways you can have kids."

Peyton nodded, "Yeah Brooke's right."

"I know, but I will never carry my own child."

Brooke didn't know what to say to Haley she simply squeezed her hand, "Were here for you." she whispered.

Brooke hung up her cell and sighed, she was sitting out front of the hospital getting her thoughts together. Brooke was angry, Haley didn't deserve this she was a good person with a good heart.

"Did you call Nathan?" Peyton asked taking a seat on the bench next to her.

Brooke nodded, "Yeah. I couldn't get a hold of him so I had to call Lucas."

"You told Lucas?" Peyton asked.

"No, I asked where Nathan was. Said I was worried about him." Brooke said, "Lucas said Nathan wasn't talking to him."

"Haley and Nathan are in messed up places right now."

Brooke agreed, "Yeah but he needs to know. And I know Haley wants him here. I think she's scared to tell him."

"Maybe. But tell you what, I'll drive down to duke it's like three hours from here. I'll call Jake tell him I am visiting Haley as she was up-set or something. I hate lying to him but it's not my place to tell him if Haley asked me not to right?" Peyton asked.

Brooke shrugged, "I think we should respect Haley's wishes. Plus Jake is her brother she'll tell him in her own time."

"Man I don't know what to say to Haley. I feel devastated for her." Peyton said sadly.

"I know, we've just got to be there for her." Brooke said holding back her tears.

"Okay I'm going to get going. You going to be okay here?" Peyton asked.

Brooke nodded, "Yeah we'll be fine. Just get Nathan's butt back here."

* * *

"Hey dude I was wondering if you could give me and my girlfriend like a couple of hours alone time? Haven't seen her in three months!"

Nathan looked up from where he laid on his bed and glanced at his roommate Darnell , "Go get a motel then."

"Man, come on Scott. She's just here for a few hours layover before flying to Oregon so can you please do me this favour?"

"I am busy." Nathan muttered closing his eyes.

Darnell rolled his eyes, "You can go see your brother shoot some hoops. All the times I disappeared for you and Haley."

Nathan sighed frustrated, "Fine but two hours max." he got up from his bed.

Darnell put out his closed fist and Nathan touched it with his, "Thanks man."

"Forget it." Nathan muttered pulling on his black Nike jacket.

"How is Haley haven't seen her around here in a long time?" Darnell asked.

Nathan ignored the question, "If you have sex on my bed I will kill you." he said before picking up his basketball and leaving the dorm.

Haley, Haley, Haley. As he walked out of the building and towards one of the outdoor basketball courts that's all he thought about. In fact most of his thoughts were about Haley. Nathan thought about Dan and what happened a lot too but Haley being pregnant consumed his thoughts. He wanted to call or see here but he was so ashamed and believed he couldn't be a father in the mental state he was in.

Nathan got to the court and began to bounce the ball, he missed the feeling he had back in High school. The buzz of it all, even now he was living the dream he didn't feel the buzz anymore. He felt nothing except guilt on the court, Basketball was his fathers game and it reminded Nathan of him.

"Hey Nate."

Nathan turned around and saw Lucas walking out onto the court, "What do you want?" he asked turning back around and throwing the ball into the net.

"Nice way to greet you're brother." Lucas said.

"I am not in the mood for one of our brotherly moments right now."

Lucas laughed, "Okay. Brooke called, think she wanted to talk to you about something. I was thinking maybe Haley."

Nathan grabbed his ball again and bounced it, "Well Brooke needs to stay out of my business alright. So do you Luke."

"Nathan we care about you! Not the 10th grade Nathan Scott that's decided to rear it's ugly head again. I know what happened with Dan has taken it's toll on you but Nate he was my father too and I don't blame you. It was a accident."

Nathan threw down his ball angrily and turned to face his brother, "Wow Lucas doesn't blame me. I feel so much better now." he mocked.

"Grow up Nathan. You are blowing it! You are cutting classes and practice and this isn't high school you continue to do this and you will be out. And Haley, the best thing to happen to you and you treat her like crap and haven't spoke to her since the funeral!" Lucas yelled trying to get through to his brother.

Nathan knew Lucas was right, but the guilt of killing Dan took over "Get out my face Lucas or I'll smash it all around this court."

Lucas shook his head disapprovingly, "You need to let go of all this hate Nathan. It isn't your fault and Haley will forgive you and were all here. Remember that."

Nathan watched Lucas walk away, he wanted to yell LUCAS I NEED YOUR HELP. But his pride told him not to, he continued to play basketball again for about half hour or so then threw down the ball he was to angry with himself.

"Hey Nathan."

Nathan looked up from where he sat on the floor and saw Peyton standing there, "Peyton, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I need to talk to you, haven't you heard of answering you're phone?"

Nathan got up and gave her a confused look, "How'd you know I was out here?"

Peyton made a disgusted face, "Kind of walked in you're dorm and interrupted you're roommates love making."

Nathan smiled for the first time in weeks, "Nice one Peyton."

Peyton didn't smile, "I need to talk to you."

"What about?" Nathan asked confused and worried seeing her expression.

"Haley. She's in the hospital, she lost the baby Nathan." Peyton told him.

Nathan stood emotionless for a moment, "Is she okay?"

"No, there was a problem. She Can't have kids anymore Nate, she's distraught."

"Oh my god." Nathan whispered.

Peyton put a hand on his shoulder, "She needs you Nathan."

Nathan forgot Dan, but guilt was still there. Haley had lost there child and she'd been alone and scared. He'd promised he'd always be there, he felt sick to his stomach.

"I am such a bad person Peyton." Nathan said his eyes filling with tears.

Peyton shook her head, "No you are not. You are having a rough time Haley understands that. But you really need to be there for her right now."

"Let's go then." Nathan said.

* * *

Kids, Haley always assumed she'd have them one day. Never in a million years thought she wouldn't be able to. She was feeling a mixed bag of emotions and all she really wanted was Nathan to wrap his arms around her small frame and tell her he loved her. But Nathan was another thing, what if now she couldn't have kids he didn't want her? That scared her.

"Here." Brooke said placing some magazines on the bed, "I got you all the best magazines all the latest celebrity gossip."

Haley puffy red eyes stared out of the window in her hospital room, "Thanks." she whispered softly.

"I was talking to the doctor and there is so many ways you can have kids. Adopt, foster, surrogates. I know it isn't the same but there is still hope smart girl."

Haley turned her head towards Brooke who sat beside her, "I don't want to talk about Brooke. But thank you and I know. Where is Peyton?" Haley asked.

"Um she's gone to get Nathan." Brooke said.

"Why! Oh my god." Haley said panicked.

Brooke shrugged, "I'm sorry we thought it was for the best."

Haley closed her eyes and sighed, "I am scared he won't want me know."

"That is crazy. He loves you."

Haley didn't know whether he did anymore, she had been really hurt since the funeral and his failure to let her in. Everything was turning out badly, and she couldn't take much more heartache.

"Did you get much sleep?" Brooke asked?

"Couple of hours. Where did you sleep?" Haley asked.

Brooke pored Haley some water, "In the waiting room. Had a couple of hours. They wanted me to leave but I wouldn't."

"Thanks Brooke. You didn't have to."

Brooke smiled, "What are sisters for?" she asked.

Haley's eyes moved to the doorway where Nathan stood, "Hey." He said.

"Hey." Haley replied, it reminded her of after the crash when he visited.

Brooke got up, "I am going to see Peyton." she said before leaving quickly.

Nathan sat down where Brooke had, "Never wanted to be visiting you in the hospital again. I am sorry Haley."

Haley gave him a half hearted smile, "It's okay."

"No it's not. Before Peyton turned up I was arguing with Lucas, everything he said was true but I didn't want to except it. Then when Peyton told me what happened, my heart broke." Nathan told her staring into her eyes for the first time in a while.

Haley put her hand in his, "Nathan…"

"Listen, On the drive here all I did was think and hope you would forgive me for treating you like crap since Dan died. I didn't want to but I am so ashamed and disgusted with myself that I thought I was below you." Nathan explained "I thought Haley deserves better. And you probably do. But I know now that if you are willing to stand by me and forgive me then that makes me the luckiest man alive."

Haley began to bite her lower lip trying not to let those tears fall, "I love you Nathan. I just want us to be together like we planned."

"I need professional help Haley and I will get it. And I am so sorry what happened to you and our kid. But please know I am here for you now." Nathan said strongly.

"Do you still want me? I can't have children Nathan." Haley sobbed.

Nathan gripped her hand tightly, "I want you. It doesn't matter, we'll get through this together. In the future we can adopt kids. There are so many out there that need a good home Haley and a good Mom."

"Do you still love me?"

Nathan smiled, "I love you more now than ever. But please say you forgive me and how I have treated you because I couldn't live with knowing you didn't."

"Of course I do, I love you." Nathan got up and carefully hugged Haley.

"Are we still getting married?" Haley asked as she held him back tightly.

Nathan sat on the edge of the bed and took both hands, "I'll marry you right now if I could. I think we need to get back to the place we were. Were both going through pain right now and we need to deal with it."

"I agree. I feel so sad Nathan."

Nathan nodded, "Me too. We've got each other right."

**I know it turned a little darker but will get brighter next chapter with a few surprises.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

**Moving forward.**

Lucas had enjoyed his first full year at Duke, he'd made new friends, played the best basketball of his life, and learnt more than he ever thought. Lucas had dated a girl for a couple of months called Lindsey but Brooke was always in the back of his mind whenever it came to committing. Returning to Tree Hill for a couple of weeks of summer fun sounded great to him, and plus he was best man at a wedding.

"I saw Haley yesterday she's looking much better than the last time I saw her." Karen informed Lucas who sat at the counter of her dinner.

"Yeah she's okay you know. Took a long time but she's happy again." Lucas said before he took a hearty bite of his sandwich.

"You excited to have the gang all back together again?" Karen asked from where she was making a coffee for a customer.

"Gang? Mom were not mystery inc." Lucas laughed with a mouthful.

Karen smiled, "You know what I mean."

"Yeah it's good. I see Nathan and Haley all the time now they live off campus. Perfect party pad. Just a few minutes from school. But haven't seen Peyton, Jake and Brooke since Christmas." Lucas said excitedly.

"You should see Anna, she's gorgeous. A head of blond hair and big sparkling green eyes and whenever I look after her I don't want to give her back." Karen joked.

Lucas smiled, and watched his Mom serve the customer as he ate his sandwich.

"Is that Lucas Scott, big time college ball player?"

Lucas put down his sandwich and turned on his stool, "Skills, how's it going man?"

Skills gave his buddy a quick hug and sat down next to him, "Good man. School is great and I got a girl so it's all good."

"Yeah I haven't seen you since we whipped your sorry butts last winter." Lucas said with a smug smile.

"Oh you can be Mr. Smug but you wait till next season dog."

"It's on dude."

Skills leaned back on his stool, "Can't believe Haley and Nate are getting hitched. It's great I love a wedding."

"Yeah. Always thought it would be Jake and Peyton first you know." Lucas said.

"Me too, I can't believe they broke up. What's up with that?"

Lucas shrugged, he had no clue. Haley had told him a few months back but Jake and Peyton didn't really like discussing what had happened.

"So what's up with you Miss Roe? I hear you dating some young dude?" Skills asked.

Karen blushed slightly, "Yes I am seeing somebody. Nothing serious may I add."

"That's cool." Skills said nudging Lucas.

"I am happy for Mom, but I don't want to hear about it please." Lucas groaned.

Karen smiled again, "If you are interested Brooke is over at her office down the street if you wanted to say hi."

"Mom…" Lucas warned feeling his heart skip a beat and the mention of her name.

"Man go on Luke. You want to see her so just go." Skills insisted.

Lucas wiped his mouth with a napkin before getting off his stool, "Fine. I'll be back soon."

Lucas headed down the street to find Brooke's office space, he saw the sign 'Pretty Girl' clothes. Lucas smiled to himself remembering his nickname for her. He entered the main door and a bell rang. The front room was small but brightly decorated with a desk and a sofa furnishing it. Brooke had put her mark on the bright pink and purple walls.

"Luke, You're back." Brooke said shocked appearing from the back.

Lucas smiled she looked gorgeous in a maroon blouse and tight black knee length pencil skirt and black heels, he'd missed her face.

"Yeah got back today. Brooke wow, you are doing so well for yourself."

Brooke smiled before walking over and giving Lucas a hug which he thought would be awkward but wasn't at all, it seemed right.

"Everything's going really well, and opening my first store next month." Brooke informed Lucas as she sat behind her desk.

"Brooke I am so proud of you." Lucas said happily sitting on the purple sofa.

"That means a lot to me Lucas. So how are you?" she asked.

Lucas raised a shoulder, "Good. Great in fact."

"That's good." Brooke replied, "Oh I just finished up making Haley's wedding dress."

"That's cool. Brooke I can't believe you, I am really glad you are happy."

Brooke rested her elbow on the desk and her chin in her hand, "I missed you."

"I missed you too Pretty girl. Brooke come on, lets try again."

Brooke's eyes widened, "Wow, you really mean that?"

"Yeah I do. Absence does make the heart grow founder Brooke."

"I don't know what to say Luke, I mean I didn't expect this."

Lucas watched as she spoke thinking everything over in her head, god he wanted her back so much, "I know. I didn't mean to spring it on you."

"You want to know why I quit school?" Brooke asked.

Lucas nodded, "Sure."

"Because one night I went out and this dude he was in his forties tall little overweight wouldn't leave me alone in the bar. I kept telling him I wasn't interested and ignoring him but he didn't take the hint so I left." Brooke told Lucas who listened intensely. "I walked back to school and this dude followed me. He pulled me into an ally pushed me to the ground and tried to rape me."

Lucas felt his blood begin to boil in rage, "Brooke. Why didn't you tell me, what happened?" he asked.

"I thought of you and you telling me to be strong and fight back. So I did and a got away. But the dream was over, all I wanted after that was to come home and be Brooke." Brooke said.

"I am so sorry Brooke. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I deal with things like that better by myself and everyone else started having drama and I got over it quickly." Brooke said getting up from her chair and sitting beside Lucas.

"I can't believe that guy, I want to kill him." Lucas said gritting his teeth.

Brooke shook her head, "Lucas don't okay. I am fine, I am so over it."

"You know you have grown so much Brooke since high school. You have turned into a strong, Brave, independent woman and I am so proud." Lucas said running a hand through her long brown hair.

"So can I start calling you boyfriend again?" Brooke asked with a smirk.

Lucas kissed her lips softly, "You can call me anything you want."

"I love you." Brooke whispered after kissing him again.

Lucas smiled, "I love you too. And we can make it work this time."

* * *

Jake picked up Anna from where she was playing with a ball on the floor of Brooke's apartment, "Time to go home to Mommy." he said.

Anna giggled as Jake lifted her in the air and spun her around before sitting her on his lap as he began putting on yellow 'Daddy's girl.' t-shirt. Jake couldn't stand the situation he was in. Seeing Anna every few days, living on Brooke's couch, being apart from Peyton. But he got on with it, For Anna's sake.

"She ready?" Peyton asked entering the apartment.

Jake nodded, "Yeah pretty much."

"Cool I have to go meet Haley for my last dress fitting in like ten minutes so I need to hurry up." Peyton said as she began gathering up Anna's clothes and baby bag.

Jake watched her, "Why don't I keep Anna till later then? You won't want her at a dress fitting."

"No it's fine. Plus Brooke made a dress for Anna so we need to try it on." Peyton replied not even looking at Jake.

Jake sighed and looked at Anna, "Give me a kiss." he said pouting out his lips.

Anna leant her head forward with a open mouth and Jake kissed her before laughing at his daughters kiss face.

"She loves giving kisses, and touching everything, and picking up everything. Crawling every where." Peyton said frustrated and she rammed the clothes into the baby bag.

"If she gets to much you can always bring her here Peyton." Jake suggested sensing Peyton was finding the single mother life hard.

"Anna is never to much for me okay!" Peyton snapped, she put the baby bag over her shoulder and took Anna from Jake.

"So will I see her tomorrow?" Jake asked as Peyton headed out the door.

"I'll call you later." she replied before leaving.

Jake sat there hoping maybe the two main girls in his life would turn around and come back but they didn't and Jake knew it was partly his fault. For a while he resented not going to college with his friends and having to work for a living, and he knew Peyton felt the same and they had got frustrated with each other and began arguing a lot before Jake had enough and walked out the door. He wished he could find a way to turn back time, but he couldn't.

"Hey man." Nathan said standing in the door.

Jake snapped out of his daydream, "Hay man what's up? Come in."

Nathan walked in and took a seat on the kitchen counter, "Saw Peyton leaving when I got here. How are things?"

"Not good man, but I still get to see Anna so I am okay." Jake said with a sigh.

"Sorry Jake. But if you still love Peyton get her back!" Nathan told him.

Jake laughed, "It's easier said than done."

"Not really, tell her how you feel. Tell her you are sorry, she loves you man."

"I hope so, but anyway how's therapy going?" Jake asked getting up and heading to the kitchen to get him and Nathan a soda from the refrigerator.

"Great I have my last session in a couple of weeks when we get back from honeymoon and it's really helped. Just talking to someone, and Haley's supported me so much I wouldn't have done it without her." Nathan said with a smile.

Jake passed Nathan a coke, "Yeah and she wouldn't have got through it without you. How is she feeling about it now?"

"It still hurts her you know, but she really wants top adopt after college. She's been reading up and her heart goes out for all the kids out there that need homes. In fact she's excited about it." Nathan said opening his soda.

Jake nodded, "It's great. She will be a wonderful Mom. You really looked after my sister, I am thankful."

"Thanks man, Anyway Lucas is back in town. I say we go grab that loser and skills and head down to the river court for some basketball." Nathan suggested jumping down from the counter.

"I am on that." Jake said enthusiastically.

Nathan smiled, "Yeah and I am getting married on Saturday you guys need to be planning me my bachelor party!"

Jake laughed remembering, "Oh yeah. Haley cool with that?"

Nathan grabbed Jake's basketball, "Haley's fine with it. Plus it's just going to be a quiet affair. A few beers, maybe some ball, nothing crazy and no strippers!"

"Hey I'm cool with that, but you want to try telling Skills and Tim no stripper."

Nathan and Jake chuckled as they left the apartment.

* * *

"Oh my god, Brooke you have out done yourself." Peyton said wide eyed.

Brooke clapped excitedly, "I know."

Haley stared in the mirror, she was wearing the dress Brooke had made her for her wedding and she was stunned. The dress was cream and had flashes of white, a tight corset around the waist then a flowing dress which lead out to a long train at the back. It was perfect and like a fairytale dress, Brooke had out done herself.

"And the veil will be attached to the tiara and it will come down past the shoulders." Brooke informed Peyton and Haley and she put a tiara in Haley's hair.

"You like it Haley, you haven't said anything." Peyton asked rocking Anna who was asleep in the car seat.

"It's beautiful, I am stunned. Thank you so much Brooke." Haley said holding back her tears.

"No problem, Now get it off so Peyton and I can try our dresses on." Brooke said excitedly running out the back.

Haley stared at herself again for a moment stunned, "You like it Peyton?"

"Like it? I love it. Haley you look amazing." Peyton replied in awe.

"I don't want to take it off." Haley joked as Brooke reappeared.

Brooke unzipped the back oh Haley's dress, "I need to adjust one little thing and it's all done and after the wedding you can wear it all day long if you want."

"Okay so did you go for the red material for the bridesmaid dresses like I suggested?" Haley asked carefully stepping out of her dress.

"No, red is so last season Haley." Brooke said hanging the dress up.

Haley pulled on her jeans, "Brooke! I said I wanted red as all the flowers and red, cream and white!"

"I was kidding, of course I did what you asked." Brooke laughed.

Haley pulled on her vest top breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank god."

"P Sawyer get down to your underwear and get over here." Brooke said.

Haley took over from where Peyton was rocking Anna and looked down at her beautiful niece, she had stopped pining for her own child. Haley knew in time she would have a bunch of kids, be it adopting them or even fostering. Nathan assured her everyday he loved her and that's all that mattered.

"Oh Haley I planned a bachelorette party!" Brooke said.

Haley's jaw dropped, "Brooke I told you I didn't want one."

"Oh come on Haley, Last night of freedom with the girls! And I know Nathan will be out partying with the guys so have fun with us for a night!" Peyton insisted stepping into her beautiful red halter neck red dress.

"Fine, fine but please no strippers." Haley said getting more into the idea of having a party with her friends.

"As if I would do anything as tacky as that." Brooke said innocently.

Haley laughed, "Whatever."

The bell rung from the front office, "Haley go see who that is will you." Brooke said as she made adjustments to Peyton's dress.

Haley got and headed to the front office, "Dad." she said shocked upon seeing Jim James standing there.

"Haley, how are you?" Jim asked with a nervous smile.

Haley stood there for a moment, "Fine. What are you doing here?"

Jim shrugged, "I heard you were getting married."

Haley didn't reply, she hadn't seen her father since thanksgiving. To be honest she really hadn't thought about him much the past few months. Now he was standing in front of her she didn't know what to say.

"Will you take a walk with me?" Jim asked with pleading eyes.

"No, my car's out front we can go for a drive out of town. I don't want to up-set anyone, especially before my wedding." Haley told him.

Jim nodded, "Okay fine."

Haley walked into the back room and grabbed her bag, "I'll be back soon."

"Who was it?" Brooke asked but Haley didn't reply.

"I am sorry I acted how I did last year." Jim said as they both sat in Haley's Nissan looking out over the river at a secluded spot on the edge of town.

"It isn't me you should be apologizing to." Haley said.

"I know and I will say sorry to everyone I hurt. Just please don't hate me Haley." Jim pleaded.

Haley didn't look at her father, "I don't hate you. But I can't stand you Dad, You mess everything up. No wonder Mom got worse after you left."

"Lydia was sick long before she met me, I wanted to help her. I loved her, she pushed me away Haley. Made me feel like crap daily, went against everything I told her not to do." Jim said raising his voice.

Haley scoffed, "Dad she was sick you gave up on her!"

"I see, it makes sense now after all these years." Jim said turning away from Haley.

"What does?" Haley asked puzzled.

Jim sighed, "You blame me for everything with your mother don't you."

Haley wanted to lie and say no but for years she'd lied about how she felt and now her father was there and they were alone she needed to get it off her chest.

"Yes I do. If you had gotten her help years ago and supported her more maybe she would still be here now." Haley yelled tearfully.

"Honey, I wasn't go to send the woman I loved away. I didn't want her drugged up. I promised her I would never do that to her. Yeah I left but she begged me to take you and Jake and leave her." Jim said truthfully.

Haley shook her head, "No way. She loved Jake and I."

"Yeah she did but she couldn't cope. But you wouldn't come, you wouldn't leave your mother so we thought if I left in time you would both follow. Jake did, you never did."

"She would have told me." Haley protested.

Jim shrugged, "She didn't know what she was doing half the time. She loved you and on good days she wanted you there. But she knew she was sick and half the time she treated you like play buddies."

"She was a good Mom!" Haley insisted throwing her hands in the air.

"Fun Mom. But is feeding kids fudge for breakfast being a good Mom? Is taking the kids in the middle of the night three hundred miles to a circus when they had school the next day being a good Mom? And when you were sick she wasn't there, I took care of you or Jake did. And when you were in the school play or performing your music she wasn't there was she?" Jim asked.

Haley wiped the tears from her cheeks, "She was sick it wasn't her fault. You left her, Jake left what was I supposed to do?"

"I wasn't strong enough to stick around when she hated me. She never really loved me, but I was a sucker. I should have made her get help way before she ever did. I wasn't strong enough I left because she said if I didn't she'd kill herself."

Haley now turned to Jim, "You never told me that!"

"I didn't want you to know. I know I did wrong I should have took you with me. I only cheated once with Brooke's Mom it was a moment of weakness but she made me feel worthy and wanted something I hadn't felt in years." Jim admitted.

Haley frowned, "I guess it was hard for you."

"It was, you were kids you thought it was fun and games. But it wasn't Haley." J

"What about Deb? Karen loved you, she wasn't sick what happened?" Haley asked.

Jim sighed, "Deb was fun and exciting. She reminded me of how you're mother used to be. Silly huh. I made a mistake, I am paying for them now."

"You broke Karen's heart, but she's over you know. That's why it's best that you don't come to the wedding Dad. It will bring back memories for everyone." Haley said she could see the sadness in her fathers eyes.

"It's okay. I understand. I am leaving anyway. I am going on tour with my old band down in Texas. I just wanted to make sure you, Brooke and Jake were okay."

Haley smiled, "Tour? That's great Dad, maybe in a while I can come see you perform again?"

Jim nodded, "That would be wonderful. I better go, send my love to Brooke and Jake will you."

Haley kissed her fathers cheek, "I love you Dad."

* * *

"Darnell man, thanks for coming!" Nathan said upon seeing his old roommate.

"No problem you know me and the guys wouldn't miss it." Darnell replied giving Nathan a quick hug.

Nathan smiled, "Means a lot that you came. I know I was a dick for a while."

"Yeah, but you cool. Now that dude Tim said something about a free lap dance off the blond chick?"

Nathan laughed and watched Darnell walk off to find Tim, he was happy. Tomorrow he was marrying Haley James the girl he loved.

"Man who's idea was it to come to a strip club?" Nathan asked taking a seat next to Lucas at the table right at front of the stage.

Lucas held up his hands, "Not mine. I planned drinks and play station. Tim and Skills took over. Sorry dude."

Nathan shrugged looking up at the brunette dancing around the pole, "Not complaining. None of these chicks are a patch on Haley though."

Lucas laughed, "I am back with Brooke by the way."

"That's great Man! Everything seems to be going right." Nathan said leaning back and admiring the view of the dancers.

"You guys have any dollar bills? I am all out!" Tim said appearing next to Lucas and Nathan out of breath.

"Knock yourself out!" Nathan said handing Tim and handful of bills.

"Sweet!" Tim said before rushing off.

Lucas and Nathan looked at each other and laughed, "Oh man."

"Tim never changes. Think we should go see if Jake's okay?" Lucas asked pointing over to the bar where Jake sat alone head down drinking a beer.

Nathan felt for his soon to be brother in law, "Yeah come on."

Lucas and Nathan left there seats and headed over to the bar each sitting on a empty stool beside Jake.

"Man you okay?" Lucas asked.

Jake nodded, "Yeah. Go on guys have fun I am fine." he lied.

"You know how about we leave these guys here and go find our girls!" Nathan suggested, "I think you need to talk to Peyton as soon as possible." he added.

Jake took a sip of his beer then wiped his mouth, "I love Peyton. She doesn't love me I know she doesn't."

"You guys are meant to be together, come on lets go." Nathan said pulling drunk Jake to his feet.

Nathan, Lucas and Jake hid around the side on Peyton's house. They could hear loud music from inside the girls laughter.

"They seem to be having fun in there." Lucas said trying to see into the window.

"Can you see Peyton?" Jake asked from where he sat on the grass to wasted to stand for long.

"Excuse me guys. Is this the Sawyer household?" A tall, muscularly guy asked in a fireman's outfit Nathan, Lucas and Jake eyed him suspiciously.

Nathan realised he was the stripper, "Yeah but you are not needed tonight."

"I am here, I need to be paid dude." The male stripper said heading towards the house.

Nathan grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back, "Here take this and go." he said handing the stripper all the cash out of his wallet.

The stripper eyed the money before taking it, "Cool. Thanks dude." he walked back towards his car.

"Can't believe you just paid off the stripper!" Lucas laughed, he was also starting to feel the alcohol.

"So what, that dude getting butt naked in front of Haley? Not going to happen."

"It's okay for us to watch stripper though? Come on it's fun, Brooke is going to go mad when he doesn't turn up." Lucas commented giving up and sitting beside Jake.

Nathan smirked, "That male getting naked rubbing up against Brooke? You don't mind that?" he asked.

"Okay you have a point but still-"

"And you're Mom is in there right as well?" Nathan asked knowing full well he'd hot a soft point.

Lucas looked disgusted, "Okay ew and nicely done getting rid of that dude."Nathan laughed again and tripped over the curb and landed next to Jake and Lucas on the neighbours grass, the other guys began to laugh loudly.

"What are you guys doing here!" Bevin Prince asked appearing with a bag of garbage obviously bringing out the trash. Nathan, Lucas and Jake laughed even louder.

"Bevin were the strippers!" Jake yelled hanging onto Lucas.

Bevin rolled her eyes, "The girls are going to freak if they see you here drunk like this."

Nathan composed himself, "Were leaving anyway. We just wanted to check everything was fine." he lied as the world began spinning.

"Good. I don't want to see you guys again tonight." Bevin said sternly before heading inside leaving the laughing guys outside.

"Hey have you still got that cop costume from Halloween at your place?" Nathan asked Lucas who now laid on his back.

"Yeah why?"

Nathan smiled smugly, "Because they want a stripper were going to give them one."

* * *

Brooke poured herself another sex on the beach and headed back into the den and took a seat on the couch between Peyton and Haley. The party was going good, there was about fifty girls there scattered around the house talking, drinking and dancing enjoying the evening.

"I am getting married!" Haley screamed grabbing Brookes drink from her hand.

Brooke laughed, "I know! To big shot Nathan Scott!"

Haley took a few mouthfuls then passed it back, "Yeah Nathan big shot Scott!"

"I think the bride to be has drunk way to much!" Peyton laughed along with Brooke.

"To be fair so have you!" Brooke said pointing at Peyton.

Peyton rested her head on Haley's shoulder, "I hardly ever get drunk! I have a baby, so the fact that tonight I can I am going to celebrate Haley marrying Nathan big shot Scott!"

"Haley Big shot Scott! That's a mouthful when drunk!" Haley said.

Brooke watched her two friends with a smile, she'd had a few drinks but preferred to keep a level head when in charge of parties. Plus she had to get Haley up and ready for her wedding in the morning.

"I love you two girls." Haley said putting her arms around Brooke and Peyton and pulling them closer.

"We love you too." Brooke and Peyton said in unison hugging Haley back.

"I am happy." Haley said drunkenly.

Brooke smiled again, she was happy Haley was finally getting back to being herself.

"Well you guys hug it out! I am going to see how everyone is doing!" Brooke said leaving Peyton and Haley giggling and hugging.

"Bevin! Any sign of the stripper?" Brooke whispered dragging Bevin into the kitchen.

"No haven't seen him yet." Bevin said.

Brooke groaned unhappily, suddenly Justin Timberlake that had been playing stopped and Christina 'Dirty' began to play.

"The stripper is here!" One of Haley's college friends yelled from the den.

Brooke ran into the Den and saw Haley being sat on a chair by another one of her college friends and a familiar looking dude in a cop outfit dancing badly.

"Oh my god!" Haley laughed, as the rest of the girls cheered her on and clapped.

Brooke laughed and went a joined Peyton, "I ordered fireman stripper not skinny cop stripper." she whispered to Peyton as stripper took off the cop hat and placed it on Haley's head.

"Oh my god that's Tim!" Brooke yelled over the music.

Tim ripped off his shirt before shaking his ass in Haley's face, "Ew!" Haley screamed still laughing.

Brooke and Peyton clung onto each other as they laughed uncontrollably, Tim now pulled down his pants revelling sponge bob underwear.

"Good lord!" Haley yelled looking over at Peyton and Brooke who still giggled.

Brooke got to her feet just as Tim went to rip off his underwear, "Enough!"

Tim stopped and pouted, "Why you have to ruin my game like that!"

The crowd of girls who had been clapping drifted off and all went back to dancing and drinking again.

"What are you doing here?" Brooke asked now composed.

Tim shrugged, "They told me you needed a stripper and that there would be drunk horny girls here."

Brooke looked at Haley and Peyton who looked as confused as she did, "Who is they?" she asked.

Tim pointed towards the window, "The guys."

Brooke looked over at the window and saw Lucas, Jake and Nathan in tears of laughter.

"Those jerks!" Brooke said rushing out the front door followed by Haley and Peyton who held each other up.

"Look at the state of you guys!" Brooke said crossing her arms and looking down at the guys who had all fallen over trying to get away.

"Brooke my love!" Lucas yelled loudly between laughs.

"You ruined the stripper surprise for Haley! Tim? Ew." Brooke said not looking impressed still cross armed.

Haley and Peyton appeared behind Brooke giggling, "You are not supposed to see the bride!" Peyton yelled at Nathan who was trying with no help from the guys to get to his feet.

"Get out of here." Brooke said starting to smile as the guys all tried getting up but failed.

"I need to talk to Peyton." Jake demented finally getting to his feet.

Peyton walked over to Jake, "Yeah we need to talk." she said seeming more soba.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "The Scott brothers look at you guys."

"The big shot Scots!" Haley added putting an arm round her sister.

Brooke and Haley stared down and Lucas and Nathan, "Gate crashing our party!"

Nathan also now finally got up, "I am sorry, Haley I love you!" he declared hand on his heart. Brooke couldn't help but smile.

"I love you Nathan big shot Scott." Haley said before running and jumping up at Nathan who couldn't stand and hold her due to being drunk. They both fell to the ground Haley on top of Nathan.

Brooke and Lucas began to laugh, "Let's leave the love birds to it. I think I'll make some coffee for you guys." she said dragging Lucas inside the house.

* * *

Haley rolled off Nathan and laid on her side resting her head on Nathan's chest, she was drunk and happy and excited.

"I can't believe were getting married tomorrow and were laying on Peyton's front lawn at one am drunk as hell." Nathan said with a chuckle.

"Did you have a good time tonight?" Haley asked before hiccupping.

Nathan wrapped his arm around Haley tighter, "Yeah. The best part of it has got to be seeing your face when Tim took off his pants and reviled his sponge bob underwear!"

Haley slapped Nathan's belly playfully, "Gross. Thanks that's an image I will never get out of my head again."

"It was funny. Man I haven't laughed this much in a long time." Nathan said sighing and looking up at the stars.

Haley agreed, "I know. I am so happy Nathan. Were going to be alright."

"Forever right?" Nathan asked.

Haley nodded, "Forever. You know sometimes I am scared that I am going to get sick like my mom. If I ever did what would you do?" Haley asked.

Nathan frowned, "Where is this coming from Hale's?"

"Maybe because I'm drunk and am to scared to ask you soba." Haley replied playing with a shirt button of Nathan's.

"To be honest Haley I would get you straight into a facility where they could take care of you and get you medicated. I don't care how much you'd beg, I have learned from my Mom and from what you have told me about you're Mom it's the best way." Nathan said honestly.

"Would you leave me?" Haley asked softly.

"Never. I'd be there with you the whole time making sure you were okay and getting everything you needed to get better." Nathan said taking Haley's hand and playing with her engagement ring.

"I love you." Haley whispered.

"Get up!" Nathan insisted getting to his feet slowly.

Haley got up and hung onto Nathan, "Why?" she asked with a smile.

"Because I wanted to look at you properly before you are Mrs Scott."

Haley felt the butterflies and her heart race, "I love you so much you know that. Without you nothing makes sense."

Nathan kissed Haley, "I love you… I better get the guys and go."

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow at the alter."

A huge smile appeared on Nathan's face, "I can't wait."

* * *

Peyton Sawyer groaned as she heard an alarm clock ringing beside of her. As she opened her eyes she realised she wasn't in her room. The pink ceiling wasn't hers and the ringing alarm clock wasn't hers either. Peyton reached over and felt for the alarm until finally finding it she turned it off. Peyton's head was aching and her mouth was dry, she felt like she's been on a hike through the Sahara. Peyton suddenly became aware of another body in the bed with her and memories of last night came flooding back to her.

"Morning Babe." Jake said resting his head on her naked stomach.

Peyton wiped her eyes, "Oh god I remember now." she muttered.

"We were both pretty wasted last night huh?" Jake asked happily.

Peyton tried to swallow but her mouth was to dry, "Jake… we need to talk."

"Not now let's go back to sleep." Jake insisted. Peyton rolled her eyes and realised what had happened last night shouldn't have and it didn't feel right.

Peyton felt more awake and glanced up at the clock, "Oh my god! Were late Jake, it's eleven am the wedding is in two hours oh god!" she yelled jumping out of Brooke's bed and realising she was just in her underwear.

Jake also jumped out of his side, "Oh god I have to get to Lucas's!"

"I know I have to get back to my place Haley and Brooke are going to be going crazy!" Peyton said frantically searching for her shirt.

"Oh god I have sixteen missed calls!" Jake said finding his cell.

Peyton pulled on her jeans, "I don't even know where my cell is and Anna oh god!"

"Anna will be fine she's with Karen she'll be okay." Jake insisted coming around the bed and handing Peyton her shirt.

"Thanks." Peyton said quietly slipping it on.

Jake put his hands on Peyton's waist, "Do I get a kiss?"

Peyton smiled awkwardly, "We have to go. I am in so much trouble right now." she slipped away from Jake's grasp.

"Okay but you better save one for me later." Jake said slapping Peyton's butt as she ran out of Brooke's bedroom.

Peyton opened the door to her house and was greeted my a Brooke Davis standing with hands on hips in a gown her hair in big rollers and her make up done to perfection.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Brooke said.

Peyton smiled sheepishly, "I am sorry before you start Brooke."

"The wedding is in two hours you need to shower, have make up done, hair, let alone help me get Haley ready!" Brooke said not impressed with Peyton's behaviour.

Peyton took off her jacket, "I will be ready okay." she started heading up-stars followed by Brooke.

"Were you having sex with Jake?" Brooke asked following Peyton into the bedroom where Haley sat having her make up done. Haley and the make up artist turned upon hearing Brookes question.

"Where is Anna?" Peyton asked ignoring the question.

"Karen took her home to have a nap before the wedding and give us girls chance to get ready." Haley explained.

Peyton smiled, "Sorry I am late, happy wedding day."

"It's okay." Haley replied.

"No it isn't were on a tight schedule okay." Brooke said frustrated.

Peyton rolled her eyes for the second time, "Okay I am getting ready."

Brooke followed Peyton into the shower, "What happened with Jake?" she asked locking the door behind them.

Peyton sighed as she turned on the shower, "We slept together."

"P. Sawyer, that's great." Brooke said happily.

"Is it?" Peyton asked taking off her jeans.

Brooke frowned, "What's going on in that head of yours?"

"I want me and Jake to work out I really do. But I don't love him anymore Brooke not since what happened a few months back." Peyton said perching on the bathroom sink.

"We were on a break and he slept with some chick at a bar." Peyton admitted.

"What? Oh my god." Brooke said shocked.

Peyton took a deep breath, "He admitted it the next day. Said it was a mistake and he loved me."

"Jake adores you, he wouldn't hurt you like that on purpose." Brooke said putting a caring arm around her friend.

"I know, but when he told me I felt okay like it didn't matter. It's then I realised I don't care for him as much as I used to." Peyton confessed.

"Maybe because you have been together so long.. Come on are you saying you don't want to be with him?"

Peyton shrugged she had no idea what she wanted, "I don't know. My main concern is Anna but I can't be with Jake if it's going to make me unhappy right?"

"I think you need some time to think, and sleeping with him isn't a good idea."

"I know, but let's not deal with this today. It's Haley's big day." Peyton said getting up and unlocking the door so Brooke could leave.

Brooke nodded, "Yeah I love a wedding. But remember I'm here okay."

"Thanks." Peyton said with a smile before closing the door behind Brooke.

* * *

Lucas Scott stared in the mirror as he did up his red tie, It was his Brother's wedding day and it felt like it was going to be a great day.

"Got the best man speech down yet?" Nathan asked entering his bedroom.

Lucas laughed, "It will come to me, you know I have a way with words."

"You ever think about Dad?" Nathan asked sitting on his old bed.

Lucas finished with the tie and turned to Nathan, "Yeah sometimes. He was our father you know it's hard not to."

"I have thought about him a lot today." Nathan admitted to his brother.

"It's normal, but knowing Dad he would have been making some sarcastic comment or dig at you." Lucas said knowingly.

Nathan agreed, "Yeah. You don't blame me do you?" he asked.

Lucas knew Nathan had wanted to ask this for a long time now, "No. I never did Nate, I would have done the same thing."

Nathan felt a sigh of relief a weight had been lifted off his broad shoulders "Thanks man. I always worried you know if you blamed me."

"Not at all. Look never think that, how is your mom doing?" Lucas asked.

"Better, she's got a new boyfriend she brought him with her today. Soba she's moving down to Florida soon." Nathan explained.

Lucas smiled, "I am glad she's happy. I know I wasn't her biggest fan for a while but Mom had forgiven her and she's a good person."

"Thanks Luke. You are my best man for a reason."

Lucas laughed, "And come on would you really want Tim making the best man speech?"

Nathan chuckled, "No way dude."

"So we need to leave, you nervous?" Lucas asked patting Nathan on the back.

Nathan shrugged, he didn't know what he was feeling but he knew he was happy and couldn't wait to see Haley walking down the isle towards him and make her his wife.

"Nathan the car is here." Jake called from downstairs.

"Let's go little brother." Lucas said giving Nathan a reassuring smile.

* * *

Nathan stood at the front of the church nervously waiting for Haley, his hands were stuffed into the pockets of his black tux trousers and he looked down at his shiny black shoes. Nathan tried to swallow but his throat and mouth were to dry.

"You look a little white." Lucas whispered nudging his brother.

Nathan stood up straighter, "No I am fine." he lied.

The minister appeared and smiled and Nathan, who gave him a nod in return. Nathan heard the organ begin to chime the wedding march and he knew Haley was coming, he felt more at ease. Nathan turned and watched as Karen walked down in with Anna in her arms, she smiled as she took her seat. Next was Peyton in her halter neck beautiful red dress, Nathan grinned as Peyton gave him a wink and stood at the front opposite him. The wedding march continued to play as Brooke strutted down the isle smiling at everyone in her red maid of honour dress which was slightly different to Peyton's. Nathan took a deep breath as Haley began walking down on Jake's arm, he remembered Haley had said not to look until she reached the bottom but his eyes were transfixed on her. Haley looked amazing, her hair was swept up at the back with loose curls at the front and a stunning tiara in her hair, her face was partly hidden by the veil but Nathan's eyes looked down at the beautiful dress, she looked like a queen. Nathan could feel his heart beating out of his chest as Jake pulled up her veil and kissed her cheek. Haley already had tears in her eyes, Nathan gave her the biggest smile as everyone in the crowd sat down.

"We are gathered here today to whiteness the wedding of Nathan and Haley…" The ministers words were just background noise as Nathan stared at the beautiful woman standing next to him. This was the happiest moment of his life. They had decided to say there own vows, he had decided to just go with what he felt in his heart. Nathan smiled as Haley began her vows.

"I Haley take you Nathan to be my husband, I stand here today in front of our family and friends to make this promise to you. That I will love you forever." Haley said softly squeezing Nathan's hand, Nathan could feel the tears filling his eyes.

"It's because of you I dare to dream again, I dare to be the best person I can be. Things have been hard but with you at my side I feel like everything is right and perfect in the world and today I give myself to you in marriage. I will love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and life seems hard I will be there loving you and holding you in the highest regard. You are the love of my love and I will love and respect you always, this I vow to you today."

Nathan watched Haley fight back the tears, "I love you" he mothered to his bride.

"Now Nathan…" The minister said.

"I Nathan, take you Haley to be my wife. I can promise you these things today, I will share your dreams and support you as you strive to achieve them. I promise to love you without reservation and be honest with you at all times and protect you. Because of you I laugh, smile, and am a better man. You are all I ever need, my lover, my best friend, my everything. You will always be the number one priority in my life and that will never change I love you more every time my heart beats and forever you will be my girl this I vow to you today." Nathan felt a lone tear fall down his face as he finished his vows, he continued to look at Haley who tried to hold herself together.

"Now the rings…" The minister said.

Lucas pulled old Haley's ring and gave it to Nathan, while Haley handed her bouquet to Brooke and took Nathan's.

"I give you this ring as a visible and constant symbol of my promise to be with you as long as we both shall live." Haley said sliding on the gold ring to Nathan's finger.

Nathan took Haley's ring, "I give you this ring as a visible and constant symbol or my promise to be with you as long as we both shall live." he put it on and it felt perfect.

"In the presence of God, and before this congregation, Nathan and Haley have given their consent and made their marriage vows to each other. They have declared their marriage by the joining of hands and by the giving and receiving of rings. I therefore proclaim that they are husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Nathan and Haley both laughed as there friends and family clapped and cheered Haley smiled and Nathan lent forward and kissed her for the first time as his wife.

* * *

Hope you liked. Might have a P/L kiss :\ lol. Lot's more Naley and more wedding stuff next chapter. Plz give comments and anything you'd like to see happen :


End file.
